I'm a Mafia Chick!
by kuro.ace
Summary: Lucy was a daughter of Heartphilia, a second infamous Mafia Family in Italy. She run away from her arranged fiancé, Sting of Euclife family, the most dangerous Mafia in Italy, to Magnolia and bumped onto Natsu, a high school agent of Magnolia. You'll get new love adventure here, so... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MINNA : Ch 19. Her True Nature
1. Encounter

**Chapter 1  
**

**~ ENCOUNTER ~**

* * *

Girls loved romantic, fluffy, and heart warming things. Girls loved cosmetics, cute dresses, nice bags and pretty high heels. Girls always played with dolls, play along with other girls and did other feminine things. But not that was not for her. She was Lucy Hearthphilia, the only daughter of Jude Heartphilia and the heiress of Hearthphilia family, an infamous mafia family in Italy. She always dreamed that she would be like old her, a regular girl as when her mom was still alive, but when her mother passed from this cruel world, her lived turned 180 degrees, that was opposite from her sweet dreams. It was began by her father threw away all her dolls, and changed the way how she lived. She was formed to be the heiress of Hearthphilia family, a mafia leader. She was taught how to be defended her self, martial arts, how to use guns, knifes, daggers, assembled bombs and many more.

But the most one that made her sick was her father arranged for her marriage with Sting Eucliffe, son of Eucliffe mafia family. Lucy and Sting was friend since they were born, he was kind to her, though he never admitted it. He had Rogue, a gloomy boy who was always beside him. Rogue was an orphan who was saved by Sting when he was fifth years in elementary school when he was bullied by his classmates. After that, Sting's parents became Rogue's foster parents. Sting, Rogue and Lucy could not be separated, where Sting was, there you would found Rogue and Lucy, and that was prevailed for the others.

From Sting's description you could tell that Sting was a good guy, but that was a long ago. He was a jerk now, he always played around girls, flirting, broke their hearts, a harem. Lucy hated his new antics, so she left her trio, left that jerk with his concubines. And for that you hoped Lucy would accept her father's offer? Hells NO! Our high-spirited girl did not want to accept that kind fate although she had thrown away her girly dreams long time ago, but she had hope that she would meet her soul mate who would and was able to love her, accept her as her. It was her dream! But his father stepped on her dream and crushed it down!

Enough! Those were enough reasons for Lucy to leave her house, left her father, her silly arranged marriage and left that player. With her best friend help, Levy McGarden, an unbeatable hacker, Lucy left Italy alone with her new passport, foreign visa and new identity in new country. She lived as Lucy Black, not Lucy Heartphilia anymore. In the mid night, she run away from her palace and took the first flight on the next day, and in next eight hours she arrived in Magnolia.

Magnolia was a huge city in Fiore, a country where her death mother was born. Sun and smiled from passing people blessed her heart. She was never that as peaceful as before. She walked from the train station with her pink luggage followed her behind. She looked for an apartment and found one, not too big but not too small. Rooms and environment gave her peace, so she took that one with 70.000 jewels each month. She was really lucky.

Her eyelids were really heavy wanting a nap, but she could not sleep yet, because she did not have bed. So, she walked down to buy furniture. Three hours later, she finished her shopping. She had bought bed, wardrobe, couch, television, clothes, books, and many more. If you curious how could she get those all, she got them from her cash in her pink luggage, her save when she was mafia. She brought no clothes with her. She did not use her black card to buy her stuff because she knew that his father really scary when he wanted to get information about someone. So she decided to bring her save in her pink case.

Happily, she walked back to her new apartment in Chocolate Street, but she forgot which alley she should take, yeah she was lost. She was drifted into a dark alley, but she heard ruckus from deeper and darker alley. She was curious, and curiosity could kill cat but fortunately she was not cat, so she just walked in and peeked in the eerie dark alley. There she saw a young teenage boy was beaten by five huge monstrous muscular men. When she said they were big, actually they were really big. She wanted to help him, but she realized that teen boy smirking, faint sunshine reflected from his perfect sharp teeth, but unfortunately she could not see his face, but she saw a faint spiky pink like hair. But it was impossible hair colour for a boy, right?

The young boy stood up, he jabbed the closest guerrilla with his muscular fist and threw him ten feet. He spitted bloody saliva from his mouth and took down another guy in his circular kick. Two down left three. The middle man took jack knife from her pants and hit it to the boy stomach, but he could catch it easily and stir the bad guy wrist threw him into midair whirling, it was kempo! She knew it! Because he used his opponent's thumb and sent him into whirl. For the rest, just worst and disgusting, so it was better to not talk about it. Then he threw them inside a garbage cart and pushed them out of the dark alley. When he walked to the entrance where Lucy peeking, he saw a blonde girl. When he wanted to gave a spoke, Lucy cut him.

"I knew it! Your hair's PINK!"

His eyes bulged out, anger was painted on his handsome face, "This RED, although rather faint, missy! Not pink!"

"Fainted red's called pink, BAKA~!" she giggled, that guy clenched his knuckles but that girl had disappeared, she run, really fast run.

"That damn chic... Just wait... I'll haunt you DOWWWNNNNNN!" he clenched his fist tighter and shouted his anger to the air.

The next morning, the sun was rather lazy to show its brightest shine. Notwithstanding the king of the day was lazy, the students of Magnolia high were high spirited, because they could meet their teachers, their friends, and their crush. But that was not happening with the teenage boy who had untamed spiky pink haired. He was still in his house changing to his high school uniform, nevertheless his class would be started in the next five minutes. He walked out from his messy room and put a plaster on his wounded temple which his got from fight in dark alley before, and then ate breakfast that had been prepared by his beloved little sister who had gone to his school thirty minutes earlier. The pink guy patted his blue cat and made it purred in happiness. He got his motorcycle and rode it to his school in 150 km/hour. He got his class in next five minutes, just late 10 minutes. When he walked into his class he saw his home teacher, Gildarts Clive was introducing new member in front of class, introducing a chic who he saw a day before.

"Pinky!"

"You!"

They said in unison...

**スズク **

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro :** "Yo, Reader! This is my newest story! Do you like this? Should I continue this? Or maybe you hate this? (I'm so sad...) BTW thanks a lot for reading **I'm a Mafia Chic!** I'll be happier if you **review** this story give me your idea, critic (maybe complaint, he, he), **follow** moreover **favourite** **IMC**! Oh, one again, **HIRO MASHIMA-sama is the owner of Fairy Tail**... See you in next chapter, and don't forget to read the manga and watch the anime... Ja ne **(^v^)7"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. Fiancee

**Chapter 2**

**~ FIANCEE ~**

In that lazy morning, a rose head teenage boy started his new day with a heavy sigh for a thousand times. His temple was hurt, not because the after fighting wound, but because he was called **Pinky TWICE** by a stranger weirdo girl made his temple throbbed. He admitted that the blonde young girl was hot with a pair of busty chest, he, he. Pervert Natsu.

That morning was the worst morning in his life. After met the weirdo, he was scolded by Mr. Clive in history. He hated read and learn hiSTORY! To much words! But he loved math, no much words, just number. He did not need to hurt his hand writing a lot of story in the past, moreover according him, number was sexy. Every time he saw them, the numbers and their colony-integral which danced like worm, his brain became numb, made him remembered belly dancer which made him blushed and fired up again. Natsu was really perverted teenage guy. But you could not blame him, his environment shaped him like that, and he was a healthy and I meant super really health young man. The next, he loved physical exercise plus his part time job. A weird guy…

Actually there was another thing that he loved about Magnolia high, its library. The library had secluded area in the corner hid well behind humongous selves which covered his silhouette from librarian, and over there laid a huge, really huge red sofa where Natsu spent his time when he was sleepy.

"…" A rude voice disturbed our main actor in his beautiful slumber here.

"Wake up, Pinky…" that figure shook him.

"WHAT?!" Natsu jumped from his slumber and glared whoever woke him from his slumber. Hello, he worked hard last night, of course he needed a lot and I meant really LOTS of sleep.

"Are you forget, Pinky; Mr. Clive ordered you to escort me around this school as your punishment for yelling in front of class?"

"Tch," he rubbed his back neck, "it's really unfair. You yelled too. And you've called me PINKY for third times! THIRD!" he pointed his three fingers in front of Lucy, really annoyed with the girl.

"He, he," she rubbed her cheek with her pointer, "umm, sorry about that. Well, I dunno your name yet, I'm Lucy, Lucy He… Lucy Black. Just call me Lucy." She stretched her slender hand to Natsu who sat on the sofa.

"Natsu Dragneel…" and he took her hand.

'Dragneel… Oh my Gosh! I hope this world not as narrow as this! I don't wanna meet anyone that related with that player!' Lucy began to build conflict inside her.

Natsu waved his hand in front of dozing Lucy. "Yo, Luigi. Wake up!"

Lucy who had awoken from her dozing slapped Natsu strong hand, "It's Lucy! Not Luigi!"

"Yeah, yeah Luigy…" then heard sound of grumbled from his nice built abs.

"He he…" Lucy smirked, "I think it's time for you to escort me to cafeteria, Nacchan…"

"IT'S NATSU!"

Both of them received death glare from Ms. Laki, the librarian.

Far, far away from Magnolia, the sky was really dark. There was no star and the mood was too afraid to show its self because of rage of a man. In Heartphilia mansion, stood three figures; the head of Heartphilia, the heir of Euclife family and his best friend, Rogue.

"How can Lucy run away from this house? I think your house has the best protection in this world, Uncle!"

"It's the best for attack that come from the outside, I never expected she would run away and don't prevent it all!"

"BUT YOU SHOULD PREVENT EVERYTHING, UNCLE!"

"Heh, I'm really proud of her! Because she can run away from me without my knowing! Ha, ha! And that means she really has talent, like her mother…" Jude smiled proudly and remembered his passed wife and did not pay any attention towards Sting's complaint.

The scar boy growled, "It's not time for dotting, uncle… I must know where my fiancée is!"

"Ha, ha, I must correct it, Sting. She's your soon-be-fiancée. I never saw you this mad, boy…" Jude smirked then sipped his Cuba Cheroot, "Don't worry. She'll be back soon, and we can celebrate your engagement."

The young blonde teenage smirked, "I expect you're right, Uncle. Or I'll drag her by my self." The young Euclife turned his back, "See ya, Uncle. I hope you like that cheroot. Let's go, Rogue."

Rogue, the black headed guy bowed to the Heartphilia leader and followed Sting.

After Sting and Rogue vanished from his room, he mumbled by himself, "You're really troublesome girl, Lucy… Just like your mom when she was young…" he laughed manically, "Hmm, I think you love him, girl… So why did you run?" he was thinking, and after five minutes had passed, he hit his opened left palm with his clenched right palm, and then smirked, "ha… I see, you want to made Sting catches you, mad in love with you, and throw away his concubines… make him only yours and make you only his…" he rubbed his chin, "…really clever girl… I like it…"

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro** : "How, How, How? Do you like this chapter? So sorry I bring you a short one… But thanks a lot for your rewiews

**Yuni-sama: **Here, I bring the newest chapter…. Enjoy, please... :)

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Hohoho :D

**Clare Wolfrom: **hehe, sankyu… This, I hope you enjoy the second chapter :)

**Hinagiku Zeelmart:** Terima Kasiiiihhhhhh :)

**Aki Taiyou: **Sankyu, Taiyou-san… I'm so sorry about those details, because English isn't my first language, so I got some difficulties to describe the story. But I hope you'll like this chapter :)

And for

**Aki Taiyou**

** .Guilt**

**Clare Wolfrom**

**Critic-san**

**Curiosity- Or n0t**

**FairyTailWolf6**

**JayyRickyy**

**LuckyLifeSmile**

**Minallys**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**

**Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy**

**amina2012**

**chantey**

**theta117**

**Goddess of All the Universes**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**Lolita-chi**

**LuckyLifeSmile**

**Yuni-sama**

**vampireknight16**

who has follow, and favourite **IMC**!

I hope I can bring better story for next chapter. And if you have any idea for **IMC**, you can PM me or click **Review**. And I mean it, after you read this I hope get your review, favourite, and follow, because those make me happy! (I'm really happy after get 5 review, favourites, and follows for the first chapter! XD )

See ya in next chapter of **IMC** **(^_^)7" **(Run away)

**Natsu :** "Hey, Kuro, you forget about disclaimer! Geez… Well, reader, Kuro doesn't and NEVER owns Fairy Tail, because Hiro Mashima is the owner. See ya, I wanna take my beloved nap…" (Yawn…)

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Fairy Tail P1

**Chapter 3**

**~ Fairy Tail P1 ~**

A new day. But it was Saturday, a holiday. She was new in Magnolia and she had not known all part of that city. So, she decided to explore that city by her own. But she knew, it would be really boring and lonely if she walked through the town by herself. She took her phone and dialled a contact that named Lissana Strauss. She was Lucy's new friend in her new life as Lucy Black. Natsu introduced her to Lucy when they were in school's cafeteria. Lissana was a nice girl with a pair of adorable blue eyes. Lucy really loved that eyes, they were very beautiful, and she was really sure that every men would fall for charm that put on her blue eyes… including that blonde player.

"Hi, Liz! Are you free today?" a sweet voice answered her call, "huh, you're having your part time job? Mmm, well it's okay, I just wanted to accompany me explore this town, but it's okay, maybe I'll get your café in noon…Yep, bye then!"

Lucy sighed. If it was Saturday and if she was in Italia, she would hang out with her best friend, Levy. But she was not in Italy. She sighed again. "That because of that silly engagement!" she yelled to nobody, "I think it's okay if I call Levy…" she searched Levy's number, "but what if father detects my location? Argh! Hell NO!" Lucy scratched her blonde locks.

Lazily, Lucy stomped her body on her pink couch, "but I think it's okay if I check my email…"

She opened her email account, there were more than a hundred new mails, and she found one from Levy and for the rest were from other person. She opened Levy's first. "Hey Lu-chan… How's your day in there? Is Magnolia fun? Have you met interesting people? Don't worry, your daddy hasn't smelled on me… Miss you" she sighed, "I miss you, too, Levy-chan… But thanks God, father hasn't found something suspicious on Levy… I hope she'll be okay…" Lucy felt guilty for asked Levy's help, but she did not other choice because there was not any trustworthy enough to be asked for help. Actually she had asked Levy to come along with her to Magnolia, but she declined her offer because she did not want to be separated with her lovely boyfriend, Gajeel. Lucy really did not understand why a cute sweet little lady as Levy could fall onto a big sadistic man as Gajeel. Her brain keep running remembered every piece of memories about those two. "Of course Levy would fall for a man like him," she smiled wide, "although he's monster outside but teddy bear inside…" she giggled remembered how Gajeel asked Levy to become his lover.

Then she opened the other mail, all of them were from Rogue and all of them asked where her being. "Seriously?! It's one hundred and twenty three emails and he asks me '**Where are you?**' thing? OMG that Mr. Flat Rogue!" then she turned off her phone. Lucy and Sting always called Rogue with Mr. Flat when they were little. They called him that name because Rogue was very expressionless and he was really talented to put poker face on his cool face. After looking those all emails, she felt a little sad, because she did not find at least one mail that sent by that person, "Doesn't he really care about me? Eh? WHY I MUST CARE ABOUT WHAT HE THINKS?! Urgh, jerk blondie!"

Far, far away from Magnolia, a certain blonde man with scar on his right forehead sneezed.

"Are you okay, Sting?"

"Yeah, I think there's a certain sexy young lady desperately want me, hehehe…"

"Narcissist…"

"Hey Rogue, don't blame my handsomeness that made every women want me, ya know?" a man who was called Sting smirking.

Well, let's got back to Magnolia and left the narcissist guy with his partner doing their own businesses.

Lucy walked along the edge paving road, she turned her head right to left, skimming and scanning everything so she may be get something amusing. Everyone in that city always put smile on their face. That was something rare she saw, because in her old town everyone always narrowed their eyes, malice and rampage spread everywhere. Almost people in her birthplace had gun or other hidden weapon behind their clothes. She began loving live there, really peaceful. After smiling and waving to the shopkeeper on flower shop, she spotted a huge but rather old book store. She could smell paper, dust, and ink. Her feet automatically drove her into that small shop.

She spent more than two hours in that small shop. But she did not find book that she searched for, an adventure romantic novel that written by Zekua Melon. She really wanted to read it. Although she had dived into book markets in a lot of countries, she had not found it yet, because that novel was really rare and was sold in twenty three exemplars.

With a heavy sighed, her feet drove her body out of the shop. She walked and followed address that Lissana had been given to her. And for about after thirty minutes walked, she stood in front of a café, or maybe you could call it bar. It was huge, with sign of fairy that danced gracefully on red flag. Yes, that was Fairy Tail. That café was really rowdy, she was really anxious whether her new girl friend, Lissana, would be okay worked there, a place where the sadistic men gathered. She walked into that building. Everyone's gazes were directed to the blonde teen. She gulped in nervousness, till a beautiful purple maiden who was pregnant greeted her.

"Hello Miss, welcome to Fairy tail," Lucy was blushed, because NEVER in her life as mafia there a pregnant woman greeted her with warm smile, usually they were afraid and hid for their self, as if Lucy would took the mother an unborn baby's live, "I'm Kinana, what can I do for you, kina?"

'Waw, this Kinana-woman's really antic', Lucy though. "Umm, I'm looking for Lissana Strauss, is she here?"

"Oh, Lissana-chan, kina. She's having Mira-san's errand, kina. I think it's better if you having chat with Lissana's sister, Mira-san over there, kina." The Kinana woman pointed over bar stool.

Lucy directed her gaze towards Kinana's pointer and she saw Mirajane wiping a glass.

"Are you kiddin' me? Is she Mirajane Strauss? The legendary model in this world?! But she retired in modelling world last year? ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME SHE'S HERE NOW?" Lucy run to the bar stool and fangirling, meanwhile everybody who saw the new guest antics only could sweat drop.

Mira who saw the blonde antics giggled. Mira and Lucy could befriend easily. But their little chit chat was interrupted by a huge blonde man who wore head phone on his ears, "yo, Mira. Where's my girl?"

"She hasn't come back yet, Laxus. Any massage for her?"

"Nothing, just tell her to come to second floor. I want talk about something."

Lucy blinked while the muscular man passed them.

"Hey, Mira-san, don't tell me, he's Lissana boyfriend?"

Mira nodded.

"I never know that Lissana's a masochist girl…"

Mira gave a questioned gaze to Lucy.

"I mean, look at his muscular arm, and if you imagine when a tiny Lissana stood beside him or when he hugs her, it seems that he'll crush Lissana?"

Mira blinked. Blinked. Blinked again, and then burst into deep laugh.

"That'll never happen, Lucy… Laxus's really mad in love with my little angel…"

"Onee-chan…" a squealed voice called her one-chan, "stop gossiping with Lucy…" her cheeks were really red.

"Oh, hi Lissana… how's your errand?", Lucy asked Lissana meanwhile Lissana's sister held her laugh.

"Erza-senpai really like our new released strawberry cheese cake." She answered Lucy's question with smile.

"Erza? Do you mean Erza Scarlet? The best fighter in this era? The winner of Mortal Combatant Competition?" Lissana nodded, "Are you serious? What a really great town here!" Lucy eyes were sparkling. From her ten years, Lucy was really admired by the redhead fighter, Erza Scarlet, a beauty, strong, and never fell to the playboy's flirting. And her other was stood in Magnolia.

"There, there," Mira tried to stop happiness aura that exploding from Lucy, "have you known, that Erza attends the same school as yours?"

Lucy blinked and ready to fall into unconsciousness. "Waw, there're lotta famous people around here, right?"

But Lissana's answer took Lucy into reality, "How about having part time job, here Lucy? In Fairy Tail? You can meet more famous people, like there," Lissana pointed towards a brunette girl, "Cana Alberona, a famous fortune teller, who never wrong in her prediction!"

Lucy squealed in delight, "I wanna!"

"Then, it's accepted if you wear this outfit," an old men stretched a 'sexy' maid outfit towards the young blonde, while Mira and Lissana were calling him with master.

'Are you kiddin' me? Is he really perverted jii-chan?!' Lucy shocked in her mind, '**that**'s really revealing! What if father sees me in **that**! Wait, father isn't here, so… "**Okay, I'll accept it**." A big grin decorated her porcelain face, as start sign of adventure had painted on her youth road.

"Good, child. Welcome to FAIRY TAIL! You can be anyone and get whatever your dream here!"

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes bulged out, '**Fairy** **Tail's an ordinary café, isn't it**?'

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Haha, I'm so sorry for my very laaate update, Really! But I wish you like this one! So sorry. Actually I have my story line in my head, but I don't have enough time for type it! My senseis give me tons of assignment, ha, ha…. So I'm so sorry for my lateness, and btw, thank lots for you who wrote your review for IMC and for following and favourite IMC! And I don't have Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima-sama does. Cuz if I have FT, I won't work in my part time job, but drawing, hohohohoho. Ja ne **(*^v^*)7"**

*** **Sorry for no Natsu here, but I promise to give you a lot Natsu for chapter 4, so keep reading IMC, Minnaaaaaaaaaaa XD

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Weirdo

**Chapter 4**

**~ Weirdo ~**

It was late night. Lucy walked alone towards her lovely now called home, her 70.000 jewels apartment, paid per month. She sighed. That was her first Sunday in Magnolia and her first day worked as waitress in Fairy Tail Café. She sighed again and grunted for remembered a man who called Max. HE TOOK A PEEK INTO HERS SKIRT! And for her reflect, she punched Max and sent him across the table. At that time she was really afraid, afraid that everyone in that café would blame her and master would fire her in her first day.

But the outcome was the opposite. Everyone cheered the blonde because of her punch, and Max made her fell deeper into her shock valley, because Max stood up, gave her a high-five and told her that her punch was good. After he passed her, Max whispered that her panty kinda cute. Grrr, poor Max, because a second later Lucy left him into his unconsciousness realm. Yeah, Lucy had knocked him out, and everyone cheered her for the second time.

Lucy giggled remembering that incident. Yeah, to be honest, raised in mafia family had made her became a little violent.

She raised her head, raised her right hand and trying to reach the full moon that above her head. That moon was really pretty, made her remember her mother. While enjoying her night viewing, she heard a groan of pain from a dark alley. Well, not completely dark, because there was a lamp. But still, it was not bright enough.

She stepped into that alley, and she found a pink stray cat, well no. She found a pink teenage boy.

"Natsu?" she saw him in bruise, "hey Natsu?" she began to jog, approached the boy. She shook his body. Wow, when she touched his body, she knew that Natsu really took PE, because, look his arm's muscle! They were really hard and so… sexy… Wait! Lucy snapped out into reality. 'This isn't time to adoring muscle!' she scolded her self.

"Hey, Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!" There was no respond from him. She wanted to call somebody, but alas, she only knew Lissana's number. Huh, and that impossible to ask her help, because she was really sure that her 'manly' brother would not let her walked in this late night.

"Well, there isn't other choice; I'll take you home, Natsu."

She took Natsu's right arm, and tried to put it on her shoulder. Succeed, but she need to give a lot effort to carry that heap of muscle. In the mid of her journey, Lucy could not handle Natsu anymore, so she dragged him to her apartment. She opened her apartment door, and threw him on her couch. She sighed.

"Yuck, there's mud everywhere!" she walked to bathroom, she took a quick bath, "I don't have any idea, what he's doin' late night! Playing in mud! And I've met him in dark alley twice! TWICE!" Lucy rubbed her dirty body, "and thanks to Natsu, I have a work to clean mud that his left! Huh! I don't believe it!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

Poor Lucy...

* * *

Lucy walked out from her bathroom using her hot pants and her white shit to her couch, while her right hand carrying a mop. "What was he doin' in that alley anyway? Kiddo…" Lucy murmured while her hand was cleaning her floor, and it only took ten minutes to make her floor as clean as before. She returned her mop and went to kitchen. She made two cups. of tea. And she cooked chicken porridge.

After finished her little project in her kitchen, Lucy walked into her living room.

She shook the limp body, "Natsu, wake up…"

No answer.

"Natsu…" now Lucy gave more effort to shake him.

But still no answer. Then she put her hand on his head, his temperature was so warm, but from his facial expression, Lucy did not get fever indication.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD!"

Suddenly, Natsu stood up and took a fighting stance, "SHUT UP, GRAY!" He blinked, "huh, it's you, Luigi? Where's Gray? And where am I?"

Lucy sighed, "Look Natsu, **first I'm Lucy**, second I have no idea where Gray is, and for the last, you're in my apartment." Lucy gave him a desperate smile, but two seconds later, her smile turned into frown, because she saw shocked expression on Natsu's face, meanwhile he hugged himself in protection.

"I have no idea if you're a kidnaper, Luce…"

Lucy did not know whether Natsu was teasing her or not, "Natsu," she sighed, "I'm not a kidnaper! And why are you wearing such expression! And who's this Luce person? Remember my name, I'm L.U.C.Y!" Lucy spelled her name.

"Waw, CHICKEN PORRIDGE! I'm really hungry! You made this Luce?" Natsu sat on her couch, took his bowl and began to eat, "mmm, it's delicious. Hey do you have sauce?" He stood up and wandered to her kitchen, "hey, this's Tobasco Habareno sauce," a second later, "hmmm, this really yummy~"

Natsu returned to the living room, "Who cooks this porridge? This is really yummy."

Lucy saw him. Really, he did not hear anything what she said. And she decided to take a seat meanwhile enjoying a view of little boy eating a porridge.

"Hey, is this tea for me?" Lucy had not answered his question, but Natsu swoop that cup, "Uwaaaahhh~ I'm alive now!"

"Did you make those all Luce?"

While Lucy was sipping her tea, she nodded.

"Waw, thanks a lot Luce! You're really a good person!" He gave her a goofy grin, and that made Lucy smile, made her forget her anger.

"Well, it's good if you enjoy it, Natsu," she put her cup on saucer, "then, would you mind to tell me, why were you sleeping on that alley?"

"Oh, mmm," Natsu tried to remember, and hit his clenched palm on his other palm, "oh, I remember! I…" Natsu grinned, "…I forget actually."

Triple combo vein popped up on Lucy's head, AND SHE GAVE NATSU TRIPLE COMBO ICE CREAM ON HIS HEAD.

"What's that for, Luce?"

"Forget it! Now, go home!"

Natsu stretched his arm on his head and whined, "ahh~"

"No aah~ and go home!"

"But…"

"Go home Natsu…"

***Gulp* **Natsu could see dark aura behind Lucy. Sensed he would get trouble if he did not obey Lucy, he stood up from the comfy couch and walked to her apartment's door. Lucy followed him. When they reached the apartment door, he said, "Thanks for your treat, Luce," he rubbed Lucy's wet hair, "I have no idea if you're really a good person." And he gave her big grinned.

That made Lucy's heart fluttered.

Her blood run to her cheeks, left her cheeks in pink shade.

Realizing her pinkish cheeks, she pouted, trying to hide her flushed cheek.

But it seemed that Natsu interpreted her condition in different angle. Natsu leaned his tall body to Lucy.

Saw his movement, Lucy's cheeks became redder, "W…what are you doin'?" Lucy stuttered her words.

And when Natsu was close enough to Lucy, he leaned his forehead to Lucy's, "It's weird, you don't have fever, but why is your face so red?"

Lucy's eyes opened wider, and she realized that her prediction was wrong. That made Lucy really ashamed for her stupidity, "LUCY KIIIICCCCKKKKK!" The last voice that sent Natsu flied from an apartment on Strawberry Street and made him took another slumber.

"Weirdo…" Natsu mumbled in second part of his slumber.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Haha, I'm so sorry for my very laaate update, really! *Bow Bow Bow*

This's my promise on my previous chapter; I give you a chapter of Natsu, but actually that Natsu's denseness dominated this story, hahaha! But I really hope that you'll enjoy this.

**Jenny1751:** Thank you for your correction, Jenny-san :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**luna-nightshade:** I will XD I hope you like this chapter!

**Slamet Rahardjo:** Ini gan, chapter barunya…

**QueeN An1mE:** I'm so sorry for my lateness, but I hope you'll like this one…

**GoldenRoseTanya:** Tanya-san, this is the 4th chapter :)

**Yuni-sama:** I hope you like this chapter…

**Guest**: Thank you… and it's still a secret ;)

**Minami** **Luigi**: Minami-san, ini chapter ke empatnyaaaa

**MelodyKey**: Hehe, that's true, he's a little OOC here,,, but I can guarantee, it's a LITTLE… I wish you like this chapter

By the way, tell me whatever you think about this story, by click Review button! Thanks a lot for give me your time to read my story. *Bow* Arigatou!

Once again, please keep supporting this story by give review, follow, and favourite IMC! And don't forget to read and watch Fairy Tail! **Fairy Tail is a master piece that made by Hiro Mashima-sama**!

Ja ne **(*^v^*)7"**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Fairy Tail P2

**Chapter 5**

**~ Fairy Tail P2 ~**

*VROOOOMMMMM*

Red motor bike 250 cc run fast on Magnolia Street with two figures hovering the bike. A petite blonde hugged the rider who sat in front of her tightly.

"Natsu!" the blonde called, "don't be so fast!" she said a half yelling.

"Haha!" the crazy rider named Natsu laughed, "but this is fun, Luce. Moreover, if we're late, Erza will kill us!"

Lucy sighed, "Definitely."

Natsu and Lucy were in their way home from errand, Mira asked them to buy a sack of flour that sat comfortably on Lucy's lap. Yes, you could guess it, that flour was for Erza's cake. Nope actually Mira needed that ingredient to make a humongous strawberry cheese cake for celebrating the Guild 58th anniversary this year that would be celebrated tomorrow, and you could guess what, Erza would claim that cake.

Lucy was in Magnolia more than a year and she was really happy living there. She had great (and idiotic) best friend named Natsu. They were inseparable pair. You could find Natsu where Lucy was. Lucy had a 'big bro' that she found there named Gray. He was in the same class with her in this year and he was a frenemy of Natsu since they were in diaper. There was another person that Lucy most treasure; she was Erza scarlet, a great beautiful fighter. In her first impression Erza was look like a badass. But actually she was a feminine warm inside. Erza had good taste of fashion and that was one factors of a lot of factor that made Lucy and Erza could be in a good terms, such as sisterhood.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted. His strong arm held the sack heading to the bar and gave it to the most beautiful barmaid, Mirajane.

After he handed the errand, his eyes travelled to the guild searching the youngest of Strauss Sibling. Yeah, he searched Lisanna. He was in unrequited love with her. Lucy knew it when Natsu drank in one night eleven months ago after knew that Laxus promised Lisanna that he would marry her after she graduated her high school, and that meant seven months from now. He was in miserable state. And since that time, Natsu always followed wherever Lucy's going, because according to him he was more relaxed when he had Lucy around. But Natsu never admitted it, because well, it was Natsu.

"Hey Luce," Natsu tapped the blonde girl who chatted happily with Mira and Cana on bar stool and made her turned her head towards him, "can I stay in your apartment this night?"

Lucy blinked her eyes while Cana was holding her laughter and Mira tried not to faint, "Wh…why?"

"Well, you see," Natsu scratched his head, "my house was broken, I mean after storm last night, my roof need to ber repaired and it needs at least a week. So, can I?"

Cana and Mira stopped their happy moment. Lucy sighed, "Ooo, so how about Wendy?" Lucy asked Natsu's little sister.

"She'll stay with Erza in Fairy Hills, so can I?" Natsu pleaded with his puppy eyes.

Lucy scratched her cheek. She was a girl and Natsu was a boy and they would spend their live for at least one week under the same roof, "I think it's better if you stay with Gray?" Lucy tilted her head.

"Never! How can you let me live with that pervert!"

"Urm, Max?" Natsu shook his head, "Jet? Droy? Romeo maybe?" Natsu kept shook his head.

"I want to stay with you…"

Mira and Cana squealed.

"Aw, come on Lucy… Look at this pitiful puppy, you can't let him stay outside, right?" Cana giggled.

"Yes Lucy, and who knows if that can make your relationship with him better, maybe you two can kiss, hug, and then…" Lucy grabbed Mira's mouth.

"Mira!" Lucy blushed, "We're just friend!"

"Yeah, yeah" Cana gulped her beer, "you've said it since a year ago, but I'm sure you two aren't," Cana smiled smugly.

Lucy returned to her stool, "Ah, whatever! You two never believe in me!"

"Because we believe you two are TOGETHER!" Mira and Cana sang together.

Natsu kneeled in front of Lucy and put his big calloused palm on her knee, "Please Luce, if I stay in hotel it'll be very expensive, moreover you know that I really want to go to Italy right? And I'll need a lot of money," Natsu begged Lucy. Natsu wanted to go to Italy because he wanted to search his big brother and father. But he never said about his father and brother, because Natsu told Lucy that they were secret agent and that would really dangerous for Lucy if Lucy knew about them. His brother and father were in S-section, the same section as Laxus and Erza. S-section member of Fairy Tail were people who involved with secret mission, and almost of that mission were criminal and very dangerous. Natsu was in A-section, this section meddling with criminality affair but was not as dangerous as S-section. His dreams was became S-section of Fairy Tail; the best Multi Talented Agency in Fiore, "I swear I won't break anything in your home, "Natsu continued his pleading.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She did not believe what he said about no breaking anything because Natsu an his blue cat were really hyper. But she could not reject her best friend request, "Alright," Natsu jumped and hugged Lucy tightly, "but don't break anything, okay!" Lucy pushed Natsu board chest.

"You're the best, Luce," Natsu kissed her forehead, "I'll head home first, then this afternoon I'll go your home after escorting Wendy to Fairy Hills," and he headed away to his eternal frenemy, leaving the blushing blonde and the smirking Cana and Mira.

"Don't say anything!" Lucy told her gossip friends sternly, "well, I want to go to Sun Flower, see ya, Mira, Cana!" Lucy gulped her last orange juice. Lucy had part time on Sun Flower, a flower store. The store was really beautiful and of course, full of flower that could remind her about her deceased mother.

Fifteen minutes later, she was stood in front of the store and then she greeted Jane, the owner of that shop. She was 23 and has beautiful wavy black hair. Lucy walked behind the cashier and began to arrange the flower.

Lucy did not work at Fairy Tail anymore, she worked there for four days only. She could not handle the perverted guest, and believe it or not, all guys in that guild were perverts, well, except Natsu. And that made her felt more relaxed working at Sun Flower. She often visited Fairy Tail, because she could meet a lot of her friends there, and see Natsu when he was off of his work. Usually Natsu took work to take a rid of bandit, gang etc. He usually took that mission at weekends. But because in this weekend Fairy Tail would celebrate its birthday, he did not go to any work. But he really urged to be secret agent, Natsu told Lucy about it before but Natsu did not tell her about his reason. Altough they were best friend, still there were a lot of things that uncovered about Natsu's past, but Lucy did not mind it, because Lucy did not tell anyone about her true name, her past, and about she was a mafia before she came to Magnolia.

* * *

Talking about mafia-thing, Lucy did not receive Levy's email since a month ago and that made Lucy worry. Rogue still sent her mail asking about her being, and that made her happy because al least there was people who still care about her, although he was her soon-to-be fiancé. Lucy ever thought that she maybe would not run away if he was Rogue. But the reality did not say so. He was Sting who would be her husband, Sting the player. And remembering about the player somehow made Lucy angry.

Lucy walked on the edge of river and as usual, the fishermen warn her to be careful. She opened her cell phone and stare Rogue's number. She was really worry about her petite blue best friend, so she decided to call him.

"Hello!" A man talked.

"Hey, Rogue…"Lucy answered.

"L..Lucy, is it you?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, my God! How are you? I'm really worry about you! Are you okay, right? Do you eat properly?"

"Easy, easy boy," Lucy giggled, "I'm healthy and I always eat properly." Lucy heard a deep sigh of relief.

"So, why did you never reply my message? Don't you know, I really miss you!" Lucy giggled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Rogue, you' really talk active only in a year!"

"…"

"Sorry, sorry,"

"And you still love to tease me, Luce. How is your live there?"

"I'm happy, Rogue. I don't to need worrying people will appear suddenly and try to kill me, everyone smiles to me here… And I find a guy that resembles you a lot, except for his idiocy, his temper, and after hearing your talk activeness, he's really resemble you. Don't you know, he calls me Luce, too. And he loves to ride his bike, I must correct it, he love racing. Remember when you snuck into my house in the middle of night and ask me to follow an illegal racing? This guy did the same…"

"From your voice, you seem falling in love with him, Luce?"

"Eh?" Lucy blushed, "if I'm that means I'm in love with you, too! But in reality, I ain't!" Lucy blushed deeper.

"I'm sure you're blushing now, but I'll really happy if you fall for me…"

Lucy snored, "You're contaminated playboy virus from Sting!"

Rogue chuckled, "Nah, well, why are you calling me? I'm sure you want something from me, right?"

"Actually, yes Rogue," but Lucy corrected it sonly, "but I call you because I really miss you."

"Thanks, so what do you want, Luce?"

"Urm, do you hear anything about Levy?"

No answer.

"Hello, Rogue, are you there?"

Still no answer.

"Hey Blondie," a sexy hoarse masculine voice answered.

"Sting…"

"Awh, you still remember about me, Love? I'm really happy…"

"Give the phone back to Rogue," Lucy commanded.

"Don't you miss me?"

"In your dream!"

"Oh, you hurt my heart, honey~"

"I'm not your honey! Give the phone back, Sting!" Lucy growled.

Sting chuckled, "Don't you miss Levy?"

Lucy snapped, "Don't you dare lay your filthy finger on her! Or…"

"Or what? You aren't in place to command me, Heartphilia," Sting heard Lucy growled, "Don't worry, I'll send her to Magnolia, asap."

"Th… Hey, how can you know I'm here?"

"Don't underestimate us, Lucy. We've known your where about a week after your run away. But, your father wants to give you time to feel freedom. So, he order me to didn't chase you, and you know what? It's time to hunt you," Sting laughed.

Lucy unlocked her door and came into her apartment.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu called Lucy while tapping his hand on Lucy's shoulder and made her shocked.

"Natsu!" Lucy turned her head to her best friend but she returned her phone on her ear.

"Who is Natsu?" Sting growled.

"It's not your business." Lucy hissed.

"Who is he, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"My friend, I need to speak to him, Natsu, so, please silent please?"

"But I really hungry, Luce~" Natsu whined, "cook food!" Natsu's childishness rubbed to his blue cat who was mewing.

Lucy gave dark aura to Natsu.

"Okay, I got it Luce… I'll wait in your room then~"

Lucy sighed and continued her business.

"Who's he? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! Of course not! He's only my friend!" Lucy screamed and then sighed and thought about why people always tried to shipping them together.

"So, why you let him in your room? Oh, I see, you're a whore now."

"Talk that to yourself, Eucliffe!" Lucy hissed.

Sting chuckled, "Well, I don't mind for now, because you'll be mine soon," Sting sighed, "well, wait for my present for you tomorrow, see ya Lucy Eucliffe~"

"In your…" Lucy screamed but stopped when she heard a hanging voice, "Sting! Hello Sting!" Lucy gritted her teeth angrily, "I hope he won't do something stupid…" Lucy muttered.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Hi Guys, more than two month I haven't updated this story! Gomen ne…

I got writer block, coz I dunno what should I wrote to show how Lucy and Natsu's relationship, yeah I mean became best friend. But I decided to make them like that! Haha, forgive me you don't like it. But don't worry, from next chapter you'll get something more challenging, so keep to support this story By RnR, follow and favoring.

Thanks for you all who had follow, favor, RnR this story. Here the answers of your reviews

**Pandachan120, dang regacho** : Thank you so much for your support! Yeah, I made Jude a kind of 'Idiot and Dotting Parent', I hope you like it!

**CupcakeGirl633:** Here the update! Glad if this story can make you having lol!

**GoldenRoseTanya**: Here the update Tanya! Sorry for waiting :3

**Natsu gorgon**: I swore in chapter 6 this story would be more intense ;)

Well, that's the folks! See ya in chapter 6! And thanks for sparing your time to read this story."

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. the Hanged Nakama

**Chapter 6**

**~ The Hanged Nakama ~**

"Urm…" Lucy moaned in the breeze morning. She stretched her hand and then lifted her back to the sit position, but something stopped her, and when the blonde beauty opened her eyes, "LUCY KIIIICCCCCKKKKKKKK!" she screamed.

"It's really hurt, Luce, you're so meaniee…" Natsu groaned as he rubbing his 'cute' face.

"It's your own fault! I told you last night to sleep on the couch, but what did you do! You slept beside me!" Lucy glared Natsu.

"Your bed's so comfy~ Moreover I saw you shivering so I decided to be your warmer," Natsu answered giving his trademark grin for the blushing blonde.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" Lucy commanded.

"Why?!" Natsu pouted.

"Just do what I say!" Lucy stomped her feet towards the kitchen and left the boy behind, "NATSUUUUUUU!" screamed Lucy.

Natsu rubbed his pink locks and went to kitchen, "What (again) Luce?"

"Look at your silly fatty CAT!" Lucy pointed her finger to the blue fur who polished fishes that hiding in Lucy's refrigerator.

That cat mewing "Aye!" Yes, Happy was a weird cat. Beside his fur was blue, he was (Natsu against call his cat by 'it') not only mewing, but also 'aye-ing'.

"Hehe, Happy's a clever cat, isn't he? He can open your fridge by himself!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy clenched and unclenched her fist then slammed her hand on Natsu's head.

"Aw~ It's hurt Luce…"

* * *

After doing their daily morning routine, Lucy and Natsu plus Happy went to Fairy Tail. It was seven, and the best friend walked on the Chocolate Street heading to Fairy Tail for attending the celebration of Fairy Tail Birth Day. The girl frowned and put angry face on her and the boy put swollen face on his.

The party had not started yet, because they were waiting for the guests. The party were attended not only by the regular customers in Fairy Tail, like Max but also from other cafes, such as Miss Raylight and Trimens of Blue Pegasus, Mr. Vastia (Gray's cousin) and his friends, Kagura (Erza's rival), Milliana and other beauty girls who worked on Mermaid Heel Agency, Flare Corona –a model from Raven Crow- and many more! After everyone was there, they began to singing, dancing, drinking, playing, gambling and doing stupid things, especially Natsu, Gray, and Lyon. The party was ended past midnight and everyone was drunk. Only a few of them who could afford to go home and almost of them were passed out on the floor. Our main heroine, Lucy passed on the barstool near Lisanna who was hugged by her boyfriend. Natsu passed out on Gray (actually Natsu's foot landed on Gray's chest and Gray passed out with hugging his 'beloved' cousin).

* * *

The cock sang but no one woke up from their slumber. Four hours later, at 9.37 exactly, Mira's scream waking everyone that in the Fairy Tail building and made everyone run where Mira was. They knew that something terrible might be just happened. And that was true; they saw three figures hanged under a tree that standing in front of guild. Their hands were cuffed and connected by chains that hanging on the branch that prevented their feet to touch the ground. Their clothes were tattered. Their face was swollen. And they were… unconscious. The first figure was a black haired man with a lot of piercing on his face; the second was a busty blue haired girl who wore Russian cloth, and in the middle of them, there was a petite blue haired girl.

Lucy stepped forward, her eyes widened in disbelief while her lips chanting, "Levy-chan…"

"METAL HEAD!" Lucy turned her head and saw Natsu who screamed that name, "What are ya staring at! Hurry, take something to release him!"

Lucy asked her self, 'How can he know Gajeel?'

"Juvia!" Lucy saw Gray climbed the tree, trying to release the busty girl.

'How can he know Juvia?' Lucy asked herself again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the unconscious figures were sent to infirmary. Almost the guests went home, except who were close enough with the victim, and that was Lyon (plus his gang) and the Blue Pegasus did not either.

Porlyusica, the doctor came into the infirmary after Wendy called her. Everyone put anxious face. Natsu sat on the chair, curling his back forth. He put his hands under his chin and his eyebrows knitted together, Gray and Lyon's expressions could… not be described, Lucy walked back and forth. Master and Erza closed his eyes hiding wrath inside, Mira was crying and she was hugged by her younger brother. The youngest Strauss was comforted by her boyfriend and the other was sad… angry… anxious, all negative feeling was mixed together.

Lucy took her phone and walked to outside. Natsu took a glimpse to the blonde. He felt something… amiss, but he could not pin point it. Somehow, from Lucy's expression, Natsu could conclude that Lucy knew Gajeel and Juvia. 'But, who was that petite bluenette?' Natsu asked himself. He tried to dive in his memories, looking the petite's face. And Natsu was sure that he never mentioned Gajeel's name and Juvia's in front of Lucy, and he was sure that he never met the petite bluenette before. Natsu stood up and follow the blonde to the backyard. Over there he saw the blonde was calling someone by her phone.

"THAT'S GET ON MY NERVES!"

Natsu startled because of the blonde's voice. He was sure that he never saw the blonde mad, ups, mad could not describe the blonde's face. It was wrath…

"You said it was present for me?" Lucy gritted her teeth, "How can you hurt Levy! And moreover Gajeel and Juvia!"

Natsu was sure that he heard chuckling from the phone. Yup, Natsu's ears were better than anyone, he could hear the tiniest voice because his ears were so sensitive.

Natsu heard a man voice, maybe in his early twenty, he said, "Yes, those are my present for you, my love. I know that you treasure the flat chest girl." Natsu saw Lucy clenching her hand, trying to suppress her wrath and voice, "and about that man, he's a spy and so is the girl. SO, I returned them to their house."

"Spy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you didn't know, sweetheart? That man who working for me and the girl who working for Porla were S-class agents from agency that you're usually hanging around."

"Fairy Tail? How can you know that I'm regular here?! YOU'RE CREEPY STALKER!"

The man chuckled, "I'm not stalker, I just check on my wife…"

"My wife your ass!"

"Lucy-honey, keep your mouth, please… Well, actually I love how high spirited you are, but I want you to respect me, because if you don't do it," Natsu swore that he heard the man purring! "I'll give you more magnificent present."

"Don't you dare…" Lucy gritted her teeth.

"A-ah… You aren't in place to command me. Can't you realize that you don't hold anything that can against me?"

Natsu saw that Lucy's eyes were red and tears on its edge. The pinkette did not understand why he felt so suffocated when he saw the sad Lucy.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy was trying to make her voice stable although her body was trembling.

"Silly girl," the man laughed manically, "I just want you go home and fuck you till the end of the night!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she hit the red button, "That jerk…" Lucy stared her phone and stretched her hands to her face. Her hands covered her eyes hiding the crying eyes.

Natsu walked towards the sad blonde. He hugged his best friend from back. That sudden gesture made Lucy startled, but Natsu calmed her down and petted her head, "Ssh, Luce…"

Lucy raised and turned her head, "Natsu…" She turned her body and hugged her best friend.

Unknowingly, Natsu's face became red and his heart beat became faster than usual and his stomach was warm, being tickled by butterflies, but he ignored that weird sensation. Natsu wondered the reason why something that related with Lucy was always weird. And he found the answer ten seconds later, 'that's because she's a weirdo… Yes, my really… really weird… weirdo…' he told himself.

Natsu tightened his hug; his right hand patted the blond locks and his left hand motioned in circular on the blonde's back. His focus that time was calming the girl that he hugged and pushed all questions aside from his mind. He could ask Lucy later. The priority was made her calm down, yes, calming her and made her smile. He did not know why he really wanted to see Lucy's smile again, not that wet face. And after hearing the last word from the guy that spoke with his Luce that time, he really wanted to punch him, kick him, and squash him into nothing! Because he could not let anyone hurt his Lucy! Yes, he wanted his Luce smiled everyday… Wait, Natsu realized something, 'WHAT THE HELL! WHY I CALL HER MY LUCE!' His eyes became bigger than saucer while his mind became crazier after realizing what he said in his mind. Crazy Natsu…

"Nii-chan, Lucy-san!" the little blue haired girl called the teens, "Nii-san has awakened!" Wendy informed the hugging duo, ignoring the red color that painted on the little girl's face.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, chapter 6 is up! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (T.T)

Well, that's all the folks and I don't and never own Fairy Tail, because Hiro **Mashima owns the magnificent Fairy Tail**!

I hope you like it. Thanks for sparing your time to read this story. Aaaannnnd don't forget to support IMC by reviewing, following and favoring! See ya next time!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. Jealousy or Possessiveness?

**Chapter 7**

**~ Jealousy or Possessiveness? ~**

Lucy sat on the edge of swimming pool of Magnolia High. That day, the students had swimming exercise for PE. But the weirdest thing was the instructor, Aquarius sensei, did not attend the class, because she had excuse that she had a romantic date that day with her beloved boyfriend.

Since morning, Lucy dozed off, thinking about something that related with a certain black haired man with a lot of piercings on his face. It was three days after Gajeel woke up from his slumber. When he woke up, he recognized Lucy, but he did not make fuss about it. He pretended did not recognize her and that made Lucy worried. She wanted to speak to Gajeel about it, but she had not found a chance to do it.

Natsu realized that there was something off with his best friend. Gray, who saw that his eternal frienemy was staring a certain blonde girl smirked. "Well, well, look a perverted guy here," Gray rubbed the pink lock that owned by Natsu.

Natsu slapped the black haired teen, "Stop it, pervert-popsicle!"

"You're the pervert one, pervert-fire-brain!"

Natsu growled and ready to punch Gray, but he stopped when he heard something from Gray, "She has a dynamite body, ain't she?" Gray smirked, "I think Dan and Hibiki agree with me," Gray talked while his eyes glancing to his classmates, "Ain't ya interested in her, too?"

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Natsu tilted his head, "Of course I interested in her, frozen-brain. If I don't, why I became her best friend?"

Gray groaned and scratched his head, "That ain't I mean, Idiot!" Natsu growled, "I mean interested in romantic way, like how Juvia interested in me!" Gray shouted and realized that he said something that he should not speak. Gray blushed madly.

"You liiiiiiiikeeeeeee heeeer~" Natsu teased with rolling his tongue.

"Shut up!"

"Haha, didn't deny it, did ya?"

Gray growled and that made Natsu laughing for more than three minutes because he was stopped by Gray who nudged his arm using his elbow.

"What?" Natsu snapped in the middle his laughter.

"Do you see him?" Gray pointed towards a guy with ginger haired color who wore a pair of green eyeglasses who hide his figure behind a three near warehouse that standing near swimming pool, "he's so suspicious, and he's eyeing your Lucy…"

Natsu swap his head toward guy that Gray had described earlier and after looked the mysterious guy's gaze direction that landing on Lucy, ignoring Gray's tease about 'your Lucy' thing. Natsu growled when approached the dozing blonde. Suddenly his figure appeared from the deep of the pool with a jump shocked the poor blonde.

"NATSU! WHAT ON THE E…" but before she could finish whatever she wanted to speak, Natsu dragged the poor blonde into water. That sudden movement made the blonde wanted to grab an air, so she made hear head leaping onto the water and then coughed. After that, the pink haired head appeared on the surface. Taking that opportunity, Lucy made triple combos on the pinkette head.

"Argghh," Natsu groaned, "Why did ya hit me, Luce?"

"Why. Why. Why? How dare you ask me WHY? DON'T WHY ME YOU PINKY!"

"I EVER TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME PINKY, BLONDIE!" shouted Natsu.

"AND I NEVER TOLD YOU TO SINK ME, BAKA!"

"I didn't mean to sink you, I just…" Natsu trailed off, "I just…"

"WHAT? DID YOUR CAT CATCH YOUR TONGUE?"

"Happy doesn't have any business with this!"

"So tell me Natsu! How can I understand your abstract brain if you didn't tell me! I'm not a mind reader!" Lucy shouted back while dark aura dancing behind her. That immense aura made Natsu petrified.

"So-sorry…"

Lucy sighed. She was a typical girl that could not handle anger any longer, "So, tell me Dragnell-san, what you want?!"

Natsu pouted and his cuteness made Lucy blushed, "I told ya before, that call me Natsu!"

"Okay, Natsu, back to business," Lucy felt that this guy tried to distract her for something, "why did you draw me into water? Do you want to kill me?" Lucy put her hands on her hips.

Natsu put a hurt expression on his handsome face, "D'ya think that I kind of that guy? Killing my own best friend?" Natsu put his right hand around Lucy's neck and drew her closer to his body. He surely heard a lot of guys spoke about how really lucky he was, could huge Lucy frely, "I never dream to hurt ya! You're the most precious person… after Wendy, Gajeel, and Happy, of course."

Lucy pushed Natsu's chest, "So I'm less important than your cat?" Natsu nodded, and somehow his confession made Lucy's heart hurt but she shoved that weird feeling, "So, why did you draw me, Natsu?"

Natsu glanced to his right side and spoke, "I just wanna play a prank with ya…" Lucy knew that gesture, glancing to his right side was a sign that Natsu was lying.

"Lie!"

Natsu averted his eyes back to his best friend.

"If you don't wanna tell me, forget about fire chicken burritos for dinner!" Lucy threatened.

Natsu gulped. He really loved Lucy fire chicken burritos that made by Lucy. But his pride did not let him to tell her that he did not like guys, especially the ginger haired perverted guy that hiding, stared to her body. No, it was not only dislike, anger, wrath, and possessiveness played inside his heart. 'Wait, possessive?' Natsu shook his head from side to side.

Lucy saw that weirdness just sighed, "You tell me I'm weird, but actually you're the one, Natsu," Lucy swam and climbed the stair then dragged her body up leaving the pool.

Everyone (including girl) were drooled towards her dynamite body. And Natsu hate that so he followed her and gave deathly glare towards everyone who seeing her body.

* * *

The last bell rang and told everyone in Magnolia High that the time for studying had over. Lucy stretched her arms and walked out leaving Natsu, Lisanna and Gray. Rashly, Natsu put everything on his desk into his bag and followed the blonde.

Usually the four of them would walked together towards the parking area with Lisanna was Gray's freeloader and Lucy as Natsu's freeloader. And that made Lisanna anxious, because whenever Lucy having that behavior, usually she had quarreling with the pink haired guy.

"Is Natsu messing around Lucy again, Gray?"

Gray shrugged, "It'll be odd if no fight in a day between them," and he finished his packing.

"Just like you and Natsu," Lisanna giggled and earned a glare from the raven boy.

"She really knows how to run fast," Natsu frantically searching the blonde but he did not find her. Then she took his red-black phone and dialed certain number, "Come on Luce, pick up," but his mumbling stopped when he saw the girl that he was searching for having a nice chat beside a Ferrari that had been dyed into black metallic, just liked a dark night that glimmering because of the stars. Lucy was chatting with the perverted guy who peeking on PE. And then he saw that Lucy laughing together and unconsciously, he gritted his sharp teeth and run towards the parking area. But after he arrived there, he did not find the girl. Natsu walked and took his red Ducati and rode it on 200 km/hours. Five minutes later, he arrived in Fairy Tail.

* * *

Everyone greeted the pink haired teen but sopped in the mid way when they saw how pissed Natsu that day. Natsu walked straight to the bar and asked Mira Fire Whiskey, but Mira declined his order, because, well it was still 4 p.m. and he wanted to drunk? Hell no. But after giving super duper his deathly glare, Mira gave in and served that drink to Natsu. Natsu drank it in one shot and order it again.

"What's wrong Natsu?" The owner of Fairy Tail asked him, "Is there any problem?" No answer, "With a girl?" and that made Natsu choked. Natsu's response made Macarov laughed, "I know! She's Lucy! Finally you realize your feeling!" Macarov gave him a Cheshire cat smile and hearing that, Mira squealing in delight.

Natsu took his eighth, and glared the old man, "I have no business with Luigi!" He drank the ninth, "She goes home with another guy," he took the tenth but he emptied his mug in two gulps, "And the silliest thing is, SHE'S GOING HOME WITH a STALKER-PERVERTED-GUY!"

"What! Lu-tan has another guy!" Dan, who just entered the hall shocked. Yeah, Dan was a costumer in Fairy Tail.

Hearing Dan's voice, Natsu threw his mug towards him but missed and hit Elfman. Elfman thought that Cana who just threw the mug so he walked to her but stumbling on chair and hit Freed instead. Fried was angry because his only day off from accompanying Laxus from S-Class mission was disturbed with Elfman and tried to punch back but did not avail because Evergreen defend the big white haired guy. And soon, the mass brawl was begun…

Gajeel walked to the hall from infirmary and sat beside the eldest, "Merry as usual, gihee."

"How is Juvia?" master Macarov asked him as taking a gulp from his mug.

"She's fine. After waking up last night, old hag-Porlyusica said that she'll be okay," Gajeel took a glance to his youngest brother, and he saw how tipsy he was, "Does he became a drunkard?" Gajeel pointed his thumb to the pinkette.

"No," Macarov shook his head, "He just felt disappointed that Lucy goes home with another guy." The old man peeked using his right eye and saw Gajeel frowning, "is something wrong, son?"

Gajeel shook his head, "Nothing," Gajeel walked away and saying, "I'll check my girl," and he disappeared into the infirmary again.

"Miiiiraaaaa~" Natsu purred. He had finished his thirty eight, "Fi… *hiccup* iiillll~"

"No Natsu, you're drunk!"

"Aw~" Natsu pouted, "meannniieeee," Natsu whined and walked away to the request board but stumbled on Dan's dead body. Natsu's head landed on the table where Erza's cake sat gracefully. Seeing that her dear cake sent flying and smashed, the third world war was exploded.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, here's chapter 7 of IMC! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (T.T)

How do you think about Natsu? Do you like this side of Natsu? Or maybe I should make him more oblivious and denser?

And can you guess who that new guy was? Hehe…

Well, that's all the folks and I don't and never own Fairy Tail, because **Hiro** **Mashima owns the magnificent Fairy Tail**!

I hope you like it. Thanks for sparing your time to read this story. Aaaannnnd don't forget to support IMC by reviewing, following and favoring! See ya next time!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Operation Under Shaft P1

**Chapter 8**

**~ Operation Under Shaft P1~**

In certain place in Magnolia, standing two groups that contained two men in first and five men in another. They were discussing about something that related with 'assault' thing.

"Ain't ya kiddin' me? Giving us a hundred million jewels to kidnap a girl and make fuss in Magnolia High?" A white long spiky haired man asked the two men. This dude was the leader of the five men who standing behind him.

"Oh, I guess you can't do it?" One of two men who had weird horizontal line as his tattoo on his face spoke, mocking the man who standing in front of him.

"How dare your filthy mouth insult Eligor-sama!" A black long haired that was tied in ponytail shouted.

The Eligor guy raised his hand in front of his underling, "Enough, Kage!" and the Kage guy became silent, "Forgive us for his rudeness. I just don't wanna you to break this agreement after you guys get the 'things'."

"Why should we?" On of two men who had big figure questioned.

"Well, we're never paid this much for kidnapping a girl and blow a school," Eligor explained, "and we don't like to be lied and no one keep living after lied or break the agreement with Eisenwald!"

The two men chuckled, "Don't worry, Porla family ain't as poor as you think. Just do what we tell you and you'll have your one hundred millions jewels and if you're fast doing this, maybe the Young Master of Eucliffe family will give you bonus."

The five men licked their dry lips and the leader said, "Don't worry, you'll have this blonde girl soon." And after that, the men who were called with Eisenwald disappeared from that room, leaving the two men.

"Are you sure they can manage capturing little princess, Totomaru?" the big man asked his partner.

"They're the best gangster in this area, Sol. So if they can't do that, we have no choice," Totomaru shrugged and put his hands behind his head, "we must do it by our self. What a paaaiiinnn," he scoffed, "I don't care what methods to get Ms. Heartphilia back, but we must get her and sent her to Eucliffe mansion, if don't do that… We must ready to say good bye to this world! Coz you know how scary Mr. Porla when he's Angry!"

Sol nodded, "You're right…" Sol followed his partner leaving that building, "but I kinda miss Juvia, can we visit her?"

"Don't speak any nonsense!" Totomaru snapped, "She's only a spy in our family, that insolent bitch…" the man gritted his teeth, "I swear when I meet her next time, I'll blow her body into million crisps," and the man laughed crazily.

* * *

A pink haired male put sour face on his. A raven male tried to get the pinkette by mocking him but did not avail. The white haired female wondered the blonde whereabouts because according the pinkette, the blonde did not come back home. But it seemed that the trio's question was answered with the blonde come into class before the fifth period began. The blonde walked with a deep yawn towards her seat.

"Lucy, where were you last night?" Lisanna asked her worriedly.

Lucy rubbed her sleepy eyes, "Well… Walk…"

"With whom?" Natsu asked without looking Lucy.

Lucy frowned, "My friend."

"Which friend?"

Lucy frowned deeper, "My friend! And what's your business asking me which friend I hanging around? You aren't my father!" Lucy snapped and everyone attention were directed towards Lucy. Usually when Lucy screamed at Natsu, still there any jokes hint, but that time, her gaze was pure anger. Realizing that everyone saw her dark demeanor, she bowed to everyone, "Sorry, please don't mind me." And Lucy did not get as much as class attention anymore.

"Is something bothering you?" Gray asked in concern.

Lucy shook her head as no, "Nah, I just a little bit tired," Lucy smiled weakly.

"Yes, tired after playing whole night…" Natsu trailed off, still did not face the blonde.

"Um, maybe you can come next time, Natsu…" Lucy answered. Somehow she knew that Natsu was angry, but she did not know the reason his anger was.

Natsu scoffed, "Do you mean, let me join in your **threesome**, huh?" Lucy, Gray and Lisanna eyes were widened, "I know what your dirty play, Lucy… What you played last night with the ginger haired guy."

Still no answer. Lucy put thinking expression on her face.

Lucy, Lisanna and Gray stared him blankly. Lisanna and Gray wondered if Natsu still drunk.

"Oh I think I need to refresh your mind first," Natsu leaned to Lucy who sitting in front of him, "A ginger haired guy with green eyeglasses… Playing with you…" Lucy eyes widened and Natsu caught that gesture as something else that was different from Lucy's mind. Natsu clicked his tongue as talking what in his mind after leaned his mouth near her left ear and whispered, "…playing in cheap hotel in the middle of the night…"

Lucy's eyes became bigger again (if it could happen) and pulled her off from Natsu. She stood and punched his left cheek.

"I NEVER IMAGINE THAT YOU'LL THINK ME LIKE THAT!"

Natsu stood, "THAT'S FACT, LUCE! JUST ADMIT IT!"

Gray and Lisanna dumbfounded because they did not know what Natsu had whispered towards Lucy.

"THAT'S ONLY YOUR IMAGINATION, JERK!"

"AM NOT! I SAW YOU WALK AND HAVE A NICE CHIT CHAT LIKE A WHORE WITH HIM, BITCH!"

Lucy flinched. Natsu called her bitch and whore in the same time. Her bangs covered her eyes. Not only Lisanna and Gray, but also whole class saw Lucy's demeanor changing.

"Flame-brain, you should apologize to her!" Gray grabbed Natsu's head for bowing but Natsu resisted it.

Giggling was heard from certain person. And that giggled turned into laughter. Lucy was laughing madly, "Well, well, you don't need to push him to bow his head in front of bitchy whore like me, Gray."

Gray frowned, "You ain't Lucy. I think he still drunk after yesterday."

Lucy giggled, "Usually people more honest when drunk than sober." Lucy grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm not in the mood for studying," Lucy walked away leaving the class and Professor Nab who just entered class.

"Natsu, after class you must apologize to her! It's so unusual for Lucy leaving her class! Moreover we're in the Senior grade and it's important for us preparing for our final exam!" Lisanna commanded the pinkette but earning a scoffing. Lisanna and Gray sighed.

"She's just something," Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna tilted her head.

"Usually girl will slap the jerk, but in her case…" Gray smirked to the pink haired idiot, "she punched the perverted jerk."

Natsu growled, "Mind your business, Ice-queen!"

* * *

Outside the class, Lucy stomped her feet and gritted her perfect teeth, "Baka Natsu! BAKA BAKA BAKA! Why did he think that I'll do that with Loke! Crazy! With that perverted flirt!" Lucy felt chills running on her spines, "NEVER!" Lucy frowned, and talked with her mind, 'When I'm in Italy, people said bad things about me, from murderer, thieve, whore, and many more… I never thought about it," Lucy sighed, "but when it came from your lips that I eager to kiss, it feels so hurt….'

"WAIT!" Lucy hit her head, 'Why I thought kissing that IDIOT! Because he calmed me once isn't mean that he has feeling to me! Yes, he doesn't love me because when I wore something sexy and guys wooing me, he didn't speak anything moreover doing anything!' Lucy frowned, 'am I falling in love with him?' Lucy stepped on the rooftop, seeing the blue sky, 'but he'll never love a girl like me.' A tear fell from her brown orb. And her sobs became more intense, "He doesn't deserve underworld girl like me," Lucy cried silently.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lucy closed her ayes and wiped her tears, "But I think it's better, before my love become deeper and it'll be hurt more for me… I almost forget that I'm a mafia that walked in the darkness since I born." And when she opened her eyes, the warmth that resided in her warm chocolate eyes before, had lost its warmness…

Lucy stepped forward and grabbed iron fence in front of her. Her delicate pink lips turned into smirk, "Oooh~ It seemed that Eisenwald has appeared on the stage," Lucy saw a lot of civilians in black with tint of red, black, silver, and gold on their outfits, "Let them know, don't messing around the sleeping tigress," Lucy giggled, "Just wait, Eisenwald, Porla, and my lovely Eucliffe…"

The mobs walked and submerged the school. The securities had fallen. There were not other people who realized it, because they were in the middle of their class.

Lucy took her cell phone and dialed some number, "Loke, tell Virgo, Scorpio, Aquarius, Aries, and Taurus to ready, and wait for my signal…"

"Yes, my princess…"

After that, the hanged was played on Lucy's phone and ten seconds later, there was an explosion and the fire alarm added that lively day.

"The stage's ready…" and after that words, Lucy was disappeared behind the black smoke and sprinkle fire.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, here's chapter 8 of IMC! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (TT..TT)

How do you think about Natsu in this chapter? He's kinda… (Well, I'll leave it to you..)

I'm sorry for you who ask about Sting and Rogue to appear, maybe I'll hold their appearance till next chapter… Gomen ne (Bowing)

For you who wondering the ginger haired guy, the answer is LOKE!

Do you think this chapter has cliffy ending? (I hope you think so, hehehe *evil grin*)

Well, that's all the folks and I don't and never own Fairy Tail, because **Hiro** **Mashima owns the magnificent Fairy Tail**!

I hope you like it. Thanks for sparing your time to read this story. Aaaannnnd don't forget to support IMC by reviewing, following and favoring! See ya next time!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Operation Under Shaft P2

**Chapter 9**

**~ Operation Under Shaft P2~**

***Knock-knock***

"Come in," an owner of hoarse voice sipped his vodka in the morning, wearing only in his white trousers. He rubbed his blonde and turned his gaze towards a black haired young man lazily, "it's so unusual for you Rogue, visit me in this early mornin'" he yawned.

With expressionless face, the Rogue guy spoke, "It ain't early mornin' anymore, Sting. It's ten a.m. for saber sake!" Rogue closed his eyes, "This morning Lucy called you via video call, Sting."

Sting's eyes sparkled happily, and dashed out from his bedroom.

Rogue followed his best friend but before he closed the door, his red eyes glanced towards a brunette who sleeping naked on his bed only covered by blanket, "Different girl **again**, huh?" And his strong arm closed the ebony door. After a few minutes, Rogue arrived in Sting's study room and found a sulking blonde man.

"You said Lucy call me!" Sting grunted but his gaze did not leave the blank monitor in front of him.

"I said, **she called you this morning**, moron," Rogue sighed, "Don't you know, Magnolia is faster eighteen hour than here."

Sting growled, "But at least you can wake me up!"

Rogue sighed for the umpteenth, "I remember how angry you're when you're woken up after having sex, Sting. You nearly destroy half of Eucliffe Mansion."

Sting grunted, "That's because I was woken up by mere reason!"

"Business between Eucliffe family and Tartaros family isn't **mere **thing, Sting."Rogue still spoke patiently.

"But still…" Sting trailed off.

"Don't you understand the reason why Lucy left in the first place?"

Sting exposed his sloth with laying his back on his velvet couch smirking, "She wanna play hard to get."

Rogue growled and hit his partner's head hard.

"Hey!" Sting shouted.

"You really don't understand, do you?" Rogue spoke mockingly but still keeping his cold eyes.

Sting sat, "So tell me if you wanna make me understand!" Sting walked towards Rogue and leaned his uncovered toned abs towards the black haired guy, "One thing I understand is, Lucy really wants me badly! I'm Sting, son of Weisslogia Eucliffe! The most handsome and the most desired guy in this world! Many women want me! And because of that, Lucy makes strategy to get my attention with escaping to Magnolia!"

Rogue sighed and walked away from Sting, "I'll leave you in your fantasy then," Rogue put a remote and pushed some buttons, "I'd recorded our conversation this morning, and I hope you'll enjoy it."

Sting saw Rogue went out, "Hey, where are ya goin'?"

"I'll be representation of certain lazy ass in the meeting with Oracion Seis!" Rogue shouted from the corridor.

"I ain't lazy…" Sting mumbled and his thumb presses play button. On the screen revealed a beauty blonde.

The blonde smiled, "Hey Rogue, you wake up so early."

"At least this is what can I do, Luce." Rogue's voice was heard.

"It'll be good if Sting can wake up early, too, Rogue. He's too lazy, maybe because his ass's too big!" Lucy and Rogue laughed but Sting growled. After three seconds, his expression became more relaxed after seeing a blushing blonde girl.

"Hey, why are you calling?" Rogue asked.

Lucy toke a deep breath, "It's so suck, Rogue," Lucy was face palming, "my school is destroyed, umm actually I destroyed it…" Lucy trailed off, "but I didn't do it with my own hands!" Lucy corrected it, "I only ordered around…" Lucy spoke sheepishly.

Rogue could see how nervous Lucy was.

"You know, this morning some civilians that names Eisenwald came to Magnolia High, and one thing that I'm sure; Porla family is involved. Virgo could manage the easy ones by trapping them into pits that surrounded school… After that Scorpion buried them using tar that had been mixed with sand… But unfortunately, there were five guys that manage to escape and succeed to infiltrate school."

Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm glad Loke, Aquarius and Taurus were inside building. They beat three guys. But unfortunately, Eligor-the boss and Kageyama -if I don't mistake their name- managed to escape from Aries's trap and traveled to the third floor. The first floor was on fire, so the students hard to get the main door, although finally the freshmen and sophomore and the teachers could manage it… But for the junior and senior who in fourth and fifth floor…" Lucy trailed off and Sting could see her eyes in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Luce," Rogue spoke weakly.

Lucy shook her head from side to side, "But I'm glad that only a few of my friends get burnt from certain explosion," she smiled weakly, "And no one died…"

"But you aren't injured, are you?"

"I'm fine, Rogue~" Lucy smiled sweetly and Sting blushed, "You don't see any bandage on me, right?" Lucy lifted her hands showing no trail of injury.

"But," Lucy snapped and made Sting gulped. He swore he saw dark aura escaped from Lucy's body, "I never forgive you, Rogue, if you involved with this! My friends almost met their death! Although Gray managed to defeat Kage! And Natsu succeeded to defeat Eligor… But Natsu almost died, there's a big gash on his tummy, and he lost his blood a lot!" Lucy calmed down but sadness still resided in her bloody eyes.

"I know that Porla ordered Sol and Totomaru to get you, but I don't know if they'll involve the students, sorry Luce."

"I'm glad police has them now and do you believe if my father orders Loke and the other to guard me?!" Lucy's eyes sparkled, "When first I saw Aquarius as my PE teacher, Taurus as school gardener, Aries as nurse in infirmary, and Loke as student in other class," Lucy giggled, "I think my father love me so much."

"Silly Lucy…" Rogue chuckled, "of course every parent will love their child."

Sting swore for his entire life that it had more than a year (after Lucy vanished from Italy) Rogue had not laughed, although he was rarely express happiness. But after Lucy went, Rogue never revealed his emotion, no a bit.

"Yeah, silly me… for not realizing my father's love…"

"Are you in garden?"

Lucy nod, "I'm in central park. Do you know, Magnolia has Rainbow Sakura, and it's veeeery beautiful! If you come here next time, I'll show you! Do you know, last year when Fairy Tail invited me out to sight seeing the view I got cold so I can't come, but can you believe it! NATSU DIGGED A TREE AND PUT IT ON A BOAT SO IT PASSED MY WINDOW! IT'S SOOOOO PRETTY!" Lucy fangirling, "moreover he swept it in the night and stars added its beauty," Lucy became calmer, "I'll never forget it…"

"Is Natsu your boyfriend?" Rogue asked in monotonous tone.

Lucy blushed, "N...No… We just best friend!"

Rogue chuckled, "I almost think I'd lost you, Luce. Because you look so happy when speak about him, at last time, too~"

Sting swore that he never heard Rogue teasing another. But after Rogue finished his sentences he saw Lucy blushed redder.

"I… I…" Lucy gulped. Her ears were red, "GAAAAHHHH, SHUT UP!"

"Luce!" Sting heard a masculine voice and he knew that it was not Rogue. He remembered faintly that he ever heard this voice before.

"Luce!" that voice called her again.

"Na… Natsu…" he saw her eyes widened. Her gaze was not directed to the screen anymore,, "what's that baka doin' here! He should in the hospital now," Lucy grunted but blushed ten folds, "Rogue, gotta go, see ya!"

And the video call ended.

Sting growled, "The same voice when I called Lucy in her apartment…" Sting threw the remote to the screen and made the screen broke, "NATSU…" Sting gritted while speaking the pinkette name.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, here's chapter 9 of IMC! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (TT_TT)

How do you think about Sting in this chapter? He's kinda… (Well, I'll leave it to you…)

Well whoever fans of Sting and Rogue, I've made them show themselves in this chapter! Although Rogue only appear a little, gomen nasai ***bow***

And I'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes and misspelled words… ***bow***

Well, that's all the folks and I don't and never own Fairy Tail, because **Hiro** **Mashima owns the magnificent Fairy Tail**!

I hope you like it. Thanks for sparing your time to read this story. Aaaannnnd don't forget to support IMC by reviewing, following and favoring! See ya next time!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Re-conciliated

**Chapter 10**

**~ Re-conciliated ~**

There was a pink haired idiot who had big extremely large gash on his abs. His hand and head was covered by bandages and made the citizens passed that guy wondering whether than pink haired guy was a mummy or not.

The pink haired guy was breathless, seemed like he had run for his entire live. He stood facing the bubbly blonde who ready to explode.

The pink haired idiot ready to get any punishment from the blonde, when he saw the blonde walked towards him. He winced, ready to be punched, pummeled, and kicked or the worst: to be killed. 'But it's no matter if I'm killed,' the pink haired idiot thought, 'as long as I'm killed by this wingless angel who standing in front of me, it ain't matter…' He smiled a little… but suddenly snapped 'What the hell I thought about!'

The blonde was three feet from the pinkette and the pinkette covered his wounded body with his bandaged arms. But unfortunately, his wish to be killed (?) was not granted by God. The blonde walked on by, leaving the dumbfounded pinkette.

She walked. She ignored the pinkette. It was true, that deep in her heart, she could not have any anger, vengeance, hatred or whatever you called, towards the pinkette. Because… well, who would hate that pinkette haired idiot who was able to light up every depression session. No one in this world could hate him. Never. His goofy smile… Natsu Dragneel with his zero stress smile… first in the world.

Lucy felt strong tug on her left hand and made her turned her head, facing Natsu Dragneel. His face was serious since yesterday. Yes, since yesterday no smile decorated his handsome face and Lucy missed that goofy zero stress smile.

"Can I help you, Dragneel-san?"

Natsu winced hearing his best friend calling his surname. Natsu hated if his closest person called him by his surname, "Luce," his sultry voice calling the girl in front of him, "I'm sorry…"

Lucy stared him blankly, still did not talk or response anything.

Natsu lift his left palm and covered Lucy's left palm with his other palm, "I'm really sorry, Luce. Don't mad at me again, please… I don't mind if you punch, kick, or hang me… just please, forgive me…"

Lucy never and NEVER saw this kind of Natsu. Usually, when he made any mistakes he just said sorry with his goofy smile and then walked away nonchalantly. But this Natsu that standing in front of her, held strong gaze that stabbed her chocolate orbs, his extraordinary warm palm covered her tiny palm, and his voice was so… mature. One word in Lucy's mind…

"You're weird," Lucy spoke.

Natsu made blank face.

Lucy sighed and then lifted her right hand and use it to stretch his cheek, "You're weird, Natsu."

Natsu blinked, once, twice, and trice. Then finally he realized, "Say who the real weirdo!" Natsu released his grip and stretched Lucy's cheeks.

"It hurts…" Lucy whined.

Natsu grinned and Lucy smiled. Natsu released his pinch on Lucy and so did Lucy.

"So," Natsu trailed off, "you ain't mad at me anymore?" Natsu was fidgeting under Lucy's stare.

Well, that was kind of hilarious, because it was really rare seeing the mighty salamander fidgeting in front of you.

Lucy giggled and ruffled his locks, "Never in my dreams mad at you, Dragon Boy…"

Natsu grinned his usual grin and put his right arm on Lucy's shoulder, "Well, let's go to the tavern!"

"Wait! You must return to hospital!" Lucy yelled.

"Nope, I don't wanna! It's so borrriiingggg…." Natsu pouted.

From the distance, they heard some people shouted 'Dragneel' name. Yup, they were the doctor and nurse, "Dragneel-san! Don't run away, please!" The doctor commanded.

But Natsu grinned. Lucy could sense something bad would happen, well actually wherever Natsu was, that place was never in the calm. Typical Natsu.

"Are you ready, Luce," he grinned and made Lucy yelped.

One second later, Natsu pulled Lucy, run away with his super human –no, I might correct it- with his monstrous power, to the Fairy Tail.

* * *

Ten minutes later after running liked a mad man, Natsu pushed the front door and yell, "YO!"

Everyone in the café saluted back with 'yo, Natsu!', 'good morning', 'how are ya been?' and those another similar. Natsu grinned and walked directly to the bar, meeting with the beauty barmaid. And if you wondered where Lucy was, she was struggling on the Natsu's shoulder. His right hand gripped her bag and his left prevented Lucy to step on the ground.

Whistling was heard from any direction, and made Lucy blushing, "Put me down, Natsu! Put me down! NOW!" Lucy screamed and made Natsu wincing and dropped her on the bar stool.

"Well, no need to shout, Luce. You can make me deaf…" Natsu inserted his little finger to his left ear.

Lucy blushed. And Mira was as Mira, she would never to let this escape from her teasing. Well, because she was the demon.

"Ara-ara…" Mira walked towards the teens, "I see, you two have re-conciliated, I'm so happy!" Mira clapped her hand together, "I was really worried yesterday, because I heard from Lisanna that you two had fight…"

Lucy groaned, "Don't make us like married couple, Mira… using re-conciliated… it's enough with made up."

But it seemed that Mira did not hear what Lucy had said, because she was busy in her own imagination seeing little boy with spiky pink hair and brown squinty eyes running around the tavern.

Erza walked to the bar stool, "Hi, Lucy."

Lucy nodded, "Hi Erza!"

Erza sat and took cake that she had ordered before. Within ten seconds, successfully Erza beat her cake. She turned to Lucy and grabbed the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Lucy," Erza stated.

"Ye… Yes… Erza…"

"Tell me if Natsu bullies you."

Lucy tilted her head, she did not understand with the redhead words.

"… if he ever hurt you AGAIN, I'll definitely made him suffer till he afraid to live and doesn't want to die!"

Lucy giggled dryly, "Hehe, yes Erza… Thanks for your concern…"

Then Erza hugged Lucy hardly and made Lucy yelp, "Anything for my little sister…" Erza smiled kindly while stroke the blonde's head.

Meanwhile the poor blonde suffocated in Erza's dead hug.

"Wooo, I see Lucy has come!" Gray shouted from infirmary. Behind him, a pretty blunette walked following and made Lucy's throat was gagged.

'Juvia!' Lucy shouted inwardly.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, here's chapter 10 of IMC! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (TT_TT)

Mmmm, I really sorry for verrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yy late updating… And sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy for super short chapter. I kinda busy with my stuff (classical excuse, hahahaha) Well, actually I got task from my teacher, mmm you can call it I'm having my apprenticeship in an enterprice , so… from now in, I only can update this story when I have some time… Forgive me…

But don't worry, I don't stop this story…

Well, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, following and another-ing… See you next time, and one thing that I must warn you that **I ain't Hiro Mashima, so Fairy Tail isn't belonged to me**…

See ya next time (again, I said it twice, hahaha) in IMC next chapter or in my other story (Natsu's Dragon Pearl, if you have time, please check it out).

See ya ;)"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Best Friends

**Chapter 11**

**~ Best Friends ~**

"Wooo, I see Lucy has come!" Gray shouted from infirmary. Behind him, a pretty blunette walked following and made Lucy's throat was gagged.

'Juvia!' Lucy shouted inwardly.

Mira came from the kitchen bringing a set of evening cakes for Erza, specially. The read head girl released the blonde from her hug and began to punish the cake that was just served from the best cook and ex-model, Mirajane Strauss.

The stripper walked to open mouthed Lucy while the pinkette who sitting on the right side of the blonde shouting, "Yo, stripper! I just see ya! Where were ya? I didn't see ya since this morning! Did ya do stripping in front of your beloved water woman till just now, huh?"

Natsu's words were loud enough for entire Fairy Tail to hear and earned smirking from all people who there, well without Gray and Juvia who busy blushing and the busy Erza with her cakes.

The raven guy who usually thought calmly but competitive especially when the pinkette were not around, now turning into competitive and irrational guy. And that raven guy was Gray and his handsome face turning redder and redder from embarrassment and anger that he got in the same time. But it seemed that he could think a little rationally that time, because he plastered a mischievous smirk on his like model face.

"Hmm," Gray's smirk became bigger, "say who became a really mad man when the bombs exploding."

People in Fairy Tail erased their smirk and focused to what Gray said, but Erza who still busy eating her lovely cakes.

"What do ya mean, Ice-stripper?" the pinkette answered.

"Wow, I never thought that your brain really has became ash so you can't remember anything, Ash-brain!"

Natsu growled, "Shut up, Ice-panties!"

Gray shook his head from side to side, "A-ah… I just remember a pink haired guy who screaming and shouting madly calling 'Luce'" Gray mimicked Natsu's shrill voice, "'Luce… where are ya?' and running around madly still shouting 'what if Luce caught the fire? What if Luce trapped in a room and couldn't escape? Oh Mavis! What must I do? Luce! Luce! Where are ya?'" Gray was mimicking Natsu while his hands shaking upside and down on his side, "and that guy still run around aimlessly till he tripped and fell on the stairs," Gray laughed while Natsu's face turning pink.

"Of course I panicked! I shouted at her before the explosion! I was afraid if she got hurt!"

Lucy and the other were watching shouting like kids brawl.

Gray made an 'o' shape with his sexy lips, "But Lucy's a strong girl, Natsu," hearing his words, Lucy blushed and her blushing did not go unnoticed from Natsu which earning unconsciously growl from the young Dragneel, "and my belief was proved, look at ya're in hurt and Lucy in her healthy daily appearance, without a tiny little bit scar on her skin." Gray finished his speech with grin.

"She's my nakama, my best friend and partner! So that ain't wrong thing worrying about her!" The little Natsu shouted, like a little kid.

Gray smirk was moving upward because there was another naughty idea running inside his mind, "Aaa, you're my friend, too, right?" Gray hugged Lucy's waist grinning triumphantly, "my best girl friend…"

But it seemed that Natsu hearing best girlfriend instead of best girl friend.

Natsu launched forward, aiming his eternal rival. And bull's eye! Natsu hit ex-handsome face and, well… the usual brawl that dragged everyone was… TURNING ON!

Lucy saw everything before her eyes bewildered, from usual bicker to seducing (?) which turning into mass brawls of Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled warmly… She would never bored with her live now.

"What are you grinning for, Lucy-san?" Eerie voice came from background.

Hearing that horror and chill sensation on her spins made Lucy turned her head and saw the dark Juvia.

"Or should Juvia call 'Love-rival'?" Juvia walked like a zombie.

"Wa-… Wait! It ain't like you think, Juvia!" Lucy knew that Juvia loved Gray, because the blue haired girl always talked about the raven since Lucy and Juvia first meeting.

Juvia did not hear what Lucy had said and began to chase the poor blonde, "Juvia never forgives Love-rival! Juvia doesn't like when love rival smiling happily after got Gray-sama hug! Only Juvia who deserves Gray-sama's hug!"

Lucy screeched evading glasses, chairs, and tables which tossing around because of the mass battle and those eeriness was added with the mad Juvia chasing. Fortunately, Lucy saw a big tower man who dumb founded and having no idea about what happening. That man was usually Lucy used to taking shelter when she was in Italy.

"Gajeel! Help meeeeeee!" Lucy clung to that tall man's shirt from his back.

"Gajeel-san! Gives Love-rival to Juvia!"

Gajeel slapped Lucy's neck and grabbed her collar on it making Lucy screeched again. And that screeches was really loud till the edge of Magnolia could her voice. And automatically, the mass brawl was stopped and the actors of the brawl turned his head towards the source of the voice.

Gajeel lifted Lucy easily wanting give her to the bluenette, but he then stopped after he heard,

"IF YOU GIMME TO HER, I SWEAR I'LL NEVER HELP YOUR DATES WITH LEVY-CHAN ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR RRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gajeel red eyes snapped open, and then hid the blonde behind his large back.

"You heard her, don'cha?" Gajeel spoke to Juvia, "I can't let ya having bunny-girl, this ain't personal business, Juvia, Ya're still my best friend, gihee."

Juvia stomped her feet and walked to the corner to begin her sulk. Over there, everyone could Juvia muttering incoherent words that mixed with Gray-sama, Juvia, loves, Love-rival, kill, poison, and die. Eerie girl.

Lucy walked off Gajeel and grinned.

"Don't forget your promise, Bunny-girl!"

"Don't worry! Hea… Black family never break the promise." 'I almost called my family name!' Lucy screamed inwardly.

Gajeel stared Lucy.

"What?"

And Gajeel said nothing but rubbed Lucy's head. He walked back to infirmary after taking a glass of water and some food from Mirajane.

Everyone was agape, shocking with what everyone. Lucy sensed tense air around her and asked, "What's up?"

It was Mira who began to talk, "Gajeel isn't a social and easy going guy, only some people can get along with him, like Juvia, Master, his cousins, and me. But it seems that he's comfortable enough around you, Lucy."

Lucy opened her mouth wanting speaking but Natsu beat her.

"Because she's weird."

And bingo! Natsu got shoe mark on his forehead.

The girl that only had her right part of her shoes spoke, "Urm… I've met him in Italy. Levy-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, and I are close enough. We're best friends!" Lucy chirped happily.

"We were! Because since now, Lucy-san is Juvia's Love-rival!" Juvia shouted from the corner making everyone sweat dropping.

And of course, Lucy was sweat dropping, too, "So, who are his cousins?" She tried to avoid 'Love-rival' circumstance, before it turning to be worse.

"It's me and Wendy!" It was Natsu.

"Eh? But once you said that he's your brother…" Lucy asked.

"I don't care! We just brothers and sister! You can ask and know more if you **become part of Dragneel** or Redfox Family, or become S-class of this guild!" Natsu grinned his goofy and 100% no stress grin.

Hearing that, everyone smirked, but Lucy sweat dropped and blushed madly and Mira squealing while imagining another little girl with blonde hair and black charcoal eyes running around the tavern with her big brother who had pink hair, while Erza was busy finishing her lace piece cake.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked while grinning.

Lucy fumed, and shouted while throwing his right food to Natsu's adorable face, "Lucy kiiiiiiiiiiiccccckkkkkkkkkkk kk!"

Natsu was thrown away which finally stop when his back hit a tree where the border of Magnolia was there.

Lucy stood and huffed, "Baka." making everyone terrifying with the blonde demonic aura which could compete with the red haired woman.

"Thanks for the delicious cakes," Erza wiped her mouth elegantly after finishing her cake-time.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, here's chapter 11 of IMC! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (TT_TT)

Hey, hey, do you feel that something has changed? About this story's cover…

Have you seen about it? What do you thing? Tell me… tell me… XD

Well, that's folks that related with Juvia, if you're wondering about the script mage awakening, don't worry, you'll get it in the next chapter [Spoiler Alert!].

If you have time, review please C:

Thanks for reading IMC chapter 11, and thank you so much for reviewing, following and favoring…

Well, **I ain't Hiro Mashima, so the masterpiece Fairy Tail ain't owned by me**.

See ya in Chapter 12…"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

only


	12. The Leonells

**Chapter 12**

**~ The Leonells ~**

Sour face was owned by a blonde man who gulping a bottle of vodka while a white haired girl leeching to his free arm.

"Sting-sama," the girl purred, "tonight's very beautiful night, why don't we play a little game using hand cuff in your room?" She raised her hand and trailed the blonde face, "I just buy sexy Victoria's Secret lingerie this noon, and I'm sure you can't resist it…" Still purring, that girl moved to Sting's lap.

Feeling ignored, the girl pouted and took the bottle from Sting's lip and she changed the bottle that connected with his lips before, with her lips now, but unfortunately that girl was pushed by Sting.

Sting stood and walked to the counter taking another bottle on the cabinet and took a seat on the bar stool.

That girl had had not given up yet and she glanced around noticing that there was not other person, so she unbuttoned her white sleeveless shirt. Walking forward, that girl hugged Sting from back.

"Your back's very board, Sting-sama. I wonder if I can hug you like this tonight, without any clothes… both of us… on the bed…" the girl giggled naughtily.

But that man still ignored that girl and that girl felt really irritated. In her mind, she thought that the man that sitting in front of her was hoping her too play more erotic towards him. So, that girl snaked her hand towards the man's thigh from his back. But her movement stopped when she felt coldness on her neck, and when she glanced to her right side, she saw a black semi-automatic gun pointed to her neck.

"Sting-sama…" That girl stammered.

"Stop it, Angel. I ain't in the mood. I come here to get Zancrow, **only him ** ."

"Bu-but… usually when you met me, you always wanted to play with me," Angel tried to plaster her most beautiful smiled on her pale face.

Sting chuckled and turned his body facing the girl after pulling his gun.

Angel paralyzed but did not let Sting saw her anxiety.

Sting leaned forward and grabbed Angel's chests suddenly. His right hand grope hers and massaged it roughly which eliciting very loud moaning voice from the girl, and he spoke, "I'm bored with you," and he blew his breath to Angel's face and he returned to the bar.

Her face reddened because of anger and shame, "I heard from Speed that your favorite girl's a brunette. I can dye my hair if you want."

Sting laughed, "Did you mean Jane?" Sting took a gulp from the bottle, "I just left her this morning. My favorite now is a blonde, just blond like me. And she has blond hair since she born, natural no fucking dyed hair," he stopped for moment and continued with cheeky grin, "with huge racks, of course bigger than yours!"

Angel frowned.

Sting suddenly felt annoyed remembering certain blonde girl calling a guy named Natsu with her flush coating her cheeks. Sting decided to talk about something else, "Hey, what are you doing in Grimoire Heart?"

Angel sighed, "I'm accompanying Midnight-sama having meeting with Purehito-sama." Angel grabbed a glass and poured red wine inside, "what are you doing here, Sting?"

Sting smirked, "Oh, no honorific -sama now?"

Angel clicked her tongue, "Tch."

"I want Zancrow to go with Rufus somewhere."

"Two blonde stalker…" Angel muttered and thought 'One from Eucliffe house –Sabertooth- and the other from Grimoire Hearts…' Then she spoke, "What are you planning using those two best spies from two houses?"

Sting smirked, "None of your business."

"Yo!" A blonde man called to anybody inside that room. That young man wore untidy attires with unbuttoned red vest with black shirt with three first buttons unbuttoned. Behind him was walking a long haired blonde man reading some book with a hat that matched with his pink blazer with white shirt inside.

"Finally after waiting for decades, ya're here!" Sting stood and hugged the man with red vest. Two seconds later, he released his hug and directed the other two blondes to sat on the bar stool.

The man with read vest scratched his long spiky messy hair, "So… What the Great Sting Eucliffe wants from me?"

Sting glanced to Angel, "Get out!"

Scrunching her face, Angel walked out from the room.

Flipping his book, the man with pink Bailey Elliot Fendora hat that he got from special order spoke, "He wants us to gather information about certain guy."

Zancrow knitted his eyebrows, felt a little puzzled. Zancrow was really sure that Rufus Lohr, one of the best guys in Eucliffe Family was the best guy in gathering information, so he thought that why Sting still needed him.

It seemed that Sting could read what Zancrow thinking, "This guy's information's restricted and Rufus can't access it," then Sting mumbled, "It's shame that I'd thrown Levy out, it's better if I throw the black one only," then he sighed and turned his handsome face to Zancrow.

"Rufus is a typical guy who depends on manuals and ya're a guy with abstract mind and strategy, so I need you both to gather his information."

Zancrow choked from his brandy, "What? I thought that you need me to gather information about certain woman, I never know you've turned on because of guy," Zancrow chuckled.

Sting glared.

But Rufus took Sting's place to answer, "Actually this guy has something with certain woman, and Sting needs that information to crush that guy, but unfortunately everything that related with this guy's confidential information."

Zancrow blinked his eyes in disbelief, "Although with your hack and crack ability, you can't access them?"

Rufus shook his head from side to side.

"What a shame!" Zancrow retorted.

"That's why I need ya guys to observe him directly," that was Sting who spoke.

"Okay, and what I'll get from you?" Zancrow smirked.

"Anything, but no my seat as boss in Eucliffe family, my area, and my business."

Zancrow rubbed his hands together with plastering eerie smirk on his face while his red crazy eyes glistening in happiness, "I want the woman that just got out from this room, I've eyed on her since long ago."

"Angel of Oracion Seis?"

Zancrow nodded eagerly.

Sting sighed while combing his hair with his big palm. It seemed that he might made another deal with Zero, the head of Oracion Seis. But as long as there Rogue on his back, that was a mere business.

"Deal."

"What's name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

A girl with knitting brows on her pretty face walked to her apartment with her hand tangling together where resting under her busts, "why are you following me?" Lucy turned her face to the young man that following her since she walked out from Fairy Tail, "you should be in infirmary Natsu, look at your injury!"

"It's okay Luce, moreover the bed ain't comfy! I love your bed! Your bed is the best in this world!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

Lucy remembered when Natsu always sneaked into her bed whereas Lucy had prepared guest room for him.

Natsu whinned, "Come on, Luce~ why are you so cold? Your coldness makes me shiver…"

And his words made Lucy shivering and thought, 'Since when he can flirt?'

"I copied Gildarts's."

Lucy shocked because Natsu could read her mind.

"I can't read your mind, just your expression… You're so transparent, Luce."

Lucy blushed and turned her back leaving Natsu. She took the keys from her pocket and opened the door, walked inside with Natsu still tailing her, and surprised but Natsu growled.

"Loke! Virgo! What are you doing here?" Lucy shocked.

The guy with ginger haired wild hair walked toward Lucy and knelt in front of her. He wanted to kiss her hand but did not avail because Natsu yanked Lucy from his range and hid her behind his bandaged body.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked with sharp tone.

Loke stood up and stretched out his hand to Natsu while his other hand on his green eyeglasses putting them properly, "Loke, Loke Leonell and this," Loke pointed a girl with maid uniform, "Virgo Leonell."

Natsu still glared and Lucy sighed. Lucy put her palm on Natsu's shoulder, "It's okay Natsu, they are my friend from Italy."

Natsu turned his head to Lucy, "Huh?"

"They're my friend, Natsu."

"But I saw him stalking you, Luce."

"It's his habit, so take it easy, 'kay?" Lucy winked and walked to the living room, "Waaaw, Virgo, it's smell so delicious, I can't wait for having dinner, but I must take a bath first," Lucy smiled.

"I've prepared your bath, Princess. Any punishment, Princess?" Virgo asked Lucy with her stoic face, and that made Lucy sweat dropped.

"No punishment! And thank you," Lucy turned his back and spoke to the two boys, "No fight, be friendly, especially you, Natsu!" And with that she walked to bathroom.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Natsu tried to protest.

Loke walked to the couch and drank a cup of tea that Virgo made before.

Natsu walked to the couch, too and his fierce eyes scanning figure that sitting in front of him, "What are you to Lucy?" Natsu asked him bluntly.

Loke chuckled, "I'm his knight in shining armor, and who are you?"

"I'm Lucy's best friend who know her best, Natsu Dragneel."

Loke was silent, scanning the guy who sat in front of him with his fierce eyes, "Best friend, huh? So do you really know who really Lucy well?"

"Of course!"

Loke smiled, "So, tell me, Natsu. What's her surname?"

"Lucy Black. She's the kindest, softest, and smartest girl that I ever know! Her heart's so pure till she can't kill an ant!"

"Honestly?" Loke put a puzzled face, "Lucy Black? And can't kill an ant?"

Natsu nodded eagerly but felt a little disarray with Loke's expression.

Loke smiled coldly, "but I think you don't know her much, Natsu," he stood and walked to the kitchen, "ups, I must correct it; maybe you know nothing about our mistress, Natsu Dragneel. And I suggest you to not too close with her," Loke was still smiling.

Natsu gritted his teeth wanting to punch that flamboyant guy, but stopped remembering Lucy's warning. Natsu took a deep breath, "It's up to Lucy to be close and befriend with whoever she wants, so don't try to pry, Lion-head."

Loke smirked, "Interesting."

* * *

Inside the pink room, Lucy was putting navy blue tank top on her body and then put short jeans when her phone ringing. Lucy walked to her desk and read that Mira was calling, "Hallo, Mira?"

"Levy's awakened!" Lucy could imagine how happy Mira, and so was Lucy.

"Really? I'll go there! Thanks, Mira!" Lucy run to the kitchen, "Levy-chan has awakened! Virgo, I'm so sorry, I'll eat the food later, 'kay?" and she took a gulp of strawberry juice that made by Virgo.

"It's alright, Princess."

But after thinking a while, remembering that Levy loved Virgo's cooking, Lucy spoke, "Can you pack them for me, Virgo? I'll eat them with Levy-chan!" Lucy grinned, "Loke, Natsu, you can eat first, don't mind me, 'kay? I'll go to Fairy Tail." Lucy took a goodie bag from shelf.

Natsu and Loke observed the two busy girls.

"What is Levy to Lucy?" Natsu asked to Loke.

Loke smirked, "I never imagine that the one that claimed knowing her best will ask me this, Mr. Best friend."

Natsu growled.

"Levy's the first Lucy's girl friend who acknowledges Lucy as Lucy." His eyes was producing sadness, "she'll do anything for Levy, and so does Levy." Loke turned his head to Natsu, "I'm sure that the one thinking about best friend is **only **you, Natsu. You know nothing about Lucy, and I'm sure that you hide lot of things behind your back from Lucy, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu began sweating.

"About your father's business, your mother, your family," Loke smirked.

Natsu's eyes widened shocking, because the ones who knew about it just few people from Fairy Tail, "Who are you?"

Loke smirked and spoke, "I've told you before, haven't I? I'm Lucy's knight in his shining armor that will protect her with his live." And with that, Loke walked to the door following Lucy who just running off from the apartment to the Fairy Tail's building.

Natsu stared the empty kitchen in front of him and slumped down. He leaned his back to the wall and whispered, "I just don't wanna put her in danger after knowing about my family," Natsu sighed, "is it true that Lucy hiding something, too?" Natsu thought a while, "Of course! Lucy's a woman race and according Gildarts, women are mystery! Of course she has secret." Natsu grinned and stood up.

With smiling face, Natsu walked to Fairy Tail after ravishing the foods that Virgo had prepared, of course. But actually, anxiety was carved on his corner heart, but Natsu brushed it off with his beliefs that Natsu knew the transparent Lucy well, he knew the blonde girl very well, knew his best friend the most... Knew his Luce the most…

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro **: "Yohooo, here's chapter 12 of IMC! Do you like it? Hate it? Or maybe… this chapter too 'plain'? (TT_TT)

In this chapter, I told you a little Sting planning about something…

Zancrow, Rufus and Angel appeared here! And in the last part, Mira called Lucy telling her that Levy awoke.

And for you who had read my profile page, about the changing for this story about this story from T to M, what do you think? Do you agree, or not? Please tell me in review or you can PM me :D

Well, **I ain't Hiro Mashima, so the masterpiece Fairy Tail ain't owned by me**.

See ya in Chapter 13…"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Friend Line

**Chapter 13**

**~ Friend Line ~**

"How d'ya feel, Levy?" a black haired man asked the petite blue girl who sat in front of him.

That girl giggled, "Come on, Gajeel… it's really weird you calling my name! Usually you call me 'Shrimp', 'Short', or…"

But Levy stopped after seeing anxiousness in the man's eye.

"I'm okay, Gajeel. Only a bit… thirsty."

"Wait here, I'll take water for ya," but his movement was stopped by a hand that tugging him.

"Can I come along? I want to see your beloved Fairy Tail that you always told to me, please?"

The man could not resist that shimmering eyes and finally nodded his head, "'k, but stay close me, understand? People here are little wild, ya know? I don't wanna ya getting hurt, shrimp!"

Both of love bird blushed, but there was someone interrupting them, **guess who?**

"Ara-ara," yep, you were right! She was Mirajane Strauss the ex-top-model, "I can imagine little boy with blue hair and red eyes run around this building!" Mira squealed in front of the door.

"Shut up!" Gajeel shouted trying to hide his embarrassment using his large palm to cover his face from his little blushing.

Mira giggled because of Gajeel's sudden snap. Mira walked forward and grabbed Levy's hand, "Come Levy, I've made foods for you," Mira abducted Levy from Gajeel and made Gajeel walking behind the two girls. Somehow he could sense that there was demon behind Mirajane.

* * *

And Gajeel's premonition was right.

On the bar, although Mira had served meals in front of Levy, his girlfriend did not touch it because Mira keep asking her about her relationship with Gajeel, after telling her about everyone's name in the Fairy Tail. Gajeel felt irritated, because Levy had unconscious more than four days and no solid food come into Levy's petite body. Deepest in his heart, Gajeel was worry sick for Levy. Afraid her breast would shrink and made it smaller, actually. Pervert Gajeel.

Gajeel walked to bar and slammed his big palm on the table, "Mira, you can ask me. Let Levy eat!" Gajeel used calm voice, but if you saw his face, well, you would think that he was going to cut your head off your body.

But, because she was Mirajane, she was not afraid for Gajeel's stare. But she understood after seeing Gajeel's eyes, "Okay, you can eat first Levy." Mira gave Levy the best motherly smile in this world.

But before she put her spoonful porridge that Mira had prepared before, Fairy Tail's door was opened and revealed the breathless blonde.

"LEVY-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Lucy's shout made everyone inside the Fairy Tail turned their head towards the source the voice that run like a thunder. They had known that Lucy was noisy and talk active, but they never knew that Lucy could run that fast.

But unfortunately, her face slammed onto hard chest that suddenly passing in front of her and made Lucy almost drop her goodie bag which had foods inside it.

When Lucy lifted up her face, she saw Laxus. Laxus was the one Lucy's hit. 'It was Laxus!' everyone screamed inwardly telling Lucy to run. Unfortunately, Lucy could not hear their heart's screaming because she did not have ability to hear or know what people said in their heart.

Lucy bowed and said sorry, and walked leaving Laxus. But, Laxus grabbed Lucy's arm and everyone was afraid. These days, Laxus was in terrible mood, and everyone really barely saw Laxus around Lisanna and made them thinking that maybe their relationship was in trouble. But because of Laxus's scary face and Lisanna absence, they could not retrieve about its information for knowing what actually happening was, well except Mirajane.

Master came out of his office because he was curious with sudden silent that clouding his business's building and found out his grand child was grabbing his loyal customer.

"Let me go, please Laxus," Lucy asked him politely, "I've said sorry, 'kay? So lemme go, please."

But it seemed that he did not have intention letting Lucy's arm, and he spoke, "I'm really in bad mood now, and how dare you bumping onto me! This building isn't yard, so don't run around!"

Levy was seeing that incident with big eyes and tugged Gajeel's t-shirt, "Gajeel… Lu-chan…"

Gajeel wrapped his hand around his girlfriend and said, "Don't worry, if he beat Bunny-girl, I'll beat'im back, Gihee."

"What?!" Levy snapped, "No after she beaten up! Help her now, Gajeel!"

Gajeel grinned, "Don't worry, it's Bunny-girl that we talkin' 'bout."

"But…" Levy pouted and her pout was kissed by Gajeel.

Mira who seeing the kissing birds, fell unconscious because of her high rate squealing.

"'Kay Laxus, I won't run around here anymore, so can you let my hand go, please?" Lucy was still smiling, "I want to see my friend over there."

Instead of releasing Lucy's hand, Laxus dragged her to the door making Lucy bewildered.

"Laxus, it's hurt!" Lucy yelled but she stopped when she saw familiar figure who wearing orange t-shirt and green sun glasses standing in front of her grabbing Laxus wrist.

"Let her go," Loke spoke in low voice, almost growl.

Laxus's eyes twitched and suddenly punched Loke's handsome face sending the poor ginger haired boy crushing the wall.

"Loke!" Lucy and Gray yelled in unison.

"Huh, you know him?" Lucy and Gray spoke in unison again.

"Don't copy me!" they spoke in unison again.

"Hey!" together again.

"Shut up!" Laxus snapped stoping Lucy and Gray from their mere bicker, "I have business with her so stop taking her attention!" Everyone bewildered because of his sudden snap. Laxus dragged Lucy but stopped when he felt Lucy was not moving. He tried to pull harder, but no movement. Laxus wanted to use more power, but he was afraid for hurting the fragile blonde.

"Laxus," Lucy spoke calmly, "I swear I'll come with you, but let me meet with my just conscious friend and help my friend that you just punched," Laxus wanted to speak, "I swear."

Lucy's eyes and voice were full of authority and somehow made Laxus obeyed her.

Lucy walked to Loke that was helped by Gray.

"Are you okay, Loke?" Lucy asked full of concern.

"No worry, Princess. Only a little shock," Loke grinned.

"Well, I leave you to Gray 'kay? Maybe you two was long lost friends that need sometime together."

"How…" Gray asked but was interrupted by Lucy.

"We'll talk later, Gray."

* * *

Lucy run towards Levy and screamed her name again and made everyone returning to their previous business.

"Do you see that, Master?" the red haired girl who just arrived from her 'business' from Morocco spoke to the eldest who standing near the railing on the second floor, "Laxus never obeys anyone, including me and Mira. He only obeys you, Master. Maybe we should do 'that investigation' that I suggest more than half year ago on her. I feel something suspicious about her."

Master spoke,"Don't worry, Erza. I don't feel any hostile intention from her. She's same since first time I saw her. Her eyes speak everything, Erza. Maybe you should learn more diligently on acknowledging people behavior and nature, so you can be better agent, Erza."

Erza bowed, "I'm sorry Master and thanks for your advice. I'll learn harder."

Master chuckled and walked back inside his office for taking sleep.

Lucy hugged her best friend after putting her goodie bag onto bar, "I miss you so much, Levy-chan!" Her hug was very tight.

"Can't brea…athh…" Levy spoke feeling suffocated, but then she felt something wet on her shoulder "Lu-chan…" Levy tried to push Lucy but did not avail. She felt Lucy shaking her head.

"I'm crying now, Levy-chan…"

"I know…"

Then something unexpected happened.

***SLAP***

Juvia slapped Lucy's back.

"Aw," Lucy lifted her head and her right hand rubbed her red eyes and her left hand rubbed her back.

Some people was watching them, they were: now conscious Mira, Elfman, Raijinshuu, Loke, Gray, and Erza who just walked to the first floor.

***SMACK***

"What are those for, Juvia?" Lucy rubbed her now sore arm.

"Juvia hates Love-rival!" Juvia began to cry.

Lucy gagged wanting to ask why but Juvia beat her.

"When Juvia just wake up, Love-rival did not hug Juvia and did not show any anxiety like Love-rival shows to Levy-san!"

"Huh?"

"Love-rival doesn't see Juvia as her friend anymore!" Juvia began to cry harder.

'According to my memory, she saw me as her Love-rival, not as friend... Wait, why I sounded like some ball-man?' Lucy scolded herself inwardly while imagining Lucy in Rufus's daily clothes which resembling ball attires.  
"I'm so… sorry Juvia!" Lucy stuttered trying to calm the big chest girl in front of her, "that's not I mean Juvia! I just very worried for Levy-chan…"

"Because I'm weak, huh Lu-chan?"

Lucy turned her head to Levy, "Not! Of course NOT! You're strong Levy-chan! You can bear to be some Sadist Pervert as your boyfriend," Lucy turned her face to Gajeel while shaking her hands in front of her and pointed him, "moreover I just felt afraid you got rapped by him!"

"Huh?"

Fairy Tail now was full with laughter and some people called Gajeel as Pervert. In other hand, Juvia had lost her interest for slapping her Love-rival, so she was not standing there anymore, and moved her flawless body behind a pillar near Gray.

"Bunny-girl…" Gajeel gritted his teeth in anger.

But Lucy got Levy's back for hiding herself, "Save me, Levy-chan…"

Levy who still had burning cheeks pouted, "That's your business, Lu-chan!" Levy pouted.

"Gihee…"

Lucy gulped.

But suddenly, a man stood in front of Lucy, "What do you want, Pierce-freak?"

Lucy made dreamy glittering eyes, "Natsu! Save me from that Sadist-Idiotic-Guerrilla!"

"And that Sadist-Idiotic-Guerrilla is my boyfriend, Lu-chan." Levy spoke sternly.

"I- I'm sorry…" Lucy sighed.

"Move Pyre-man! I want to give Bunny-girl a special lesson, Gihee." Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

Lucy gulped and ran away screaming and Gajeel tried to catch her but got stopped by Natsu.

Before she disappeared from Fairy Tail building, Lucy turned her head, "Sorry Gajeel, gotta go! Have another business!" She winked, walked out but came back and shouted again, "That's food from Virgo, happy enjoy it!" And now Lucy was completely disappear.

"FOOOOD!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled together, but suddenly Natsu's phone rang.

"Hallo, hey Luce," Natsu grinned.

"That's not for you, Natsu. You've got your share in my apartment!"

"But I'm still hungry…" Natsu whined.

"I SAY DON'T EAT IT SO JUST DO IT, OBEY IT, AND DON'T EAT IT!" from phone her voice was heard for entire building.

"A… aye…" Natsu stuttered while saluting.

"Good boy. I promise I'll make Chicken Fire and Spaghetti Fire Bolognese for you tomorrow, so behaving, 'kay?"

"Aye, Mom! And don't come home late!" Natsu grinned.

Gajeel and Levy observed the pink haired guy in front of them and then smirked. That time Mira was trying to stand up.

"What's his relationship with Bunny-girl?"

"Do you mean Lucy?" Natsu asked his cousin and got a nod from him, "We're best friend!"

Gajeel shoved Virgo's cooking meal into his mouth, "Yelly? I toh ya two hare ghathing…"

"Huh?"

Gajeel swallowed his food, "I said; really, I thought ya two are dating."

There was a very little tint of pink coated the pink haired man, but unfortunately, only Gajeel who seeing it.

"They're!" It was Mira, "They're dating," Mira saw that Natsu was going to reject that statement so, Mira added, "sooner or later."

Gajeel chomped steak and gulped hard, "It's better ya don't make any move on her."

Natsu knitted her his eyebrows.

Somehow, Levy could answer Natsu's expression, "She has someone who'll marry her. And I hope you don't messing around him, because if you do, you'll become like me, Gajeel, or Juvia."

"What do you mean?"

"Ya hear Shrimp, Natsu. We tell you this for your being and hers and it's a relief if she's only your best friend. This is my free advice, **stay in the friend line**, Bud."

Natsu remained silent. Mira and Levy watched him intensely, and Gajeel watched him while chomping food inside his mouth.

"Hey, Fire-breath. Because our house is restored, where have ya livin' in?"

Hearing that, Gajeel stopped his chomping activity for processing what just he heard.

"Luce," Natsu mumbled, "in Lucy's." he spoke louder. And his mind returned to his non-wrinkle brain, "Where's she going to?"

"Meeting with Laxus, maybe," Mira answered while wiping glass.

"What?" Natsu then stomped his feet going to outside, leaving Fairy Tail building.

"He's jealous," Cana's spoke while gulping her barrel loud enough for everyone listening.

"Young Love!" Warren yelled.

"Let's bet for they ended together tonight or getting kiss tonight!" Cana yelled.

"I'm in!" Almost all of people there yelled in unison.

* * *

'Tch, where's she?' Natsu turned his head side to side while his hands hiding inside his hoodie's pockets.

When he passed a snack machine nearby the park, Natsu saw two blonde sat on bench. One blonde had bulky body and the other had slender sexy body. 'WAIT! What I'm thinking!' Natsu screamed inwardly while pulling his hair.

Natsu returned his attention towards the two blondes, observing them like a hawk hunting his prey. Natsu tried to listen what they said, but the wind blew too hard and made branches and leaves moving and rubbed so he could not hear what they said, although he had enchanted hearing.

And then, Natsu saw the taller blonde standing and shorter one following his movement to stand up. He saw Laxus was smiling warmly and he was shocked because well, he was Laxus. He barely showed his emotions around people, except for Master, Raijinshuu, and Lisanna. But now, that Laxus smiled kindly to his Luce and the worst Lucy showing her best radiant smile to him! Natsu gritted his sharp teeth unconsciously.

And one thing made Natsu wanted to explode like a volcano, he saw Laxus hugged Lucy before bidding good bye for her. After Natsu was sure Laxus was far enough, Natsu appeared behind the blonde.

When Lucy turned her head, suddenly her face hit a hard chest, "Natsu…"

Lucy saw the boy in front of her. She was sure that Natsu was angry, but for what? Whether he was angry because she had forbid him from eating the food or he…

"I ain't angry because of the food!" It seemed that Natsu really could read Lucy's mind.

"Then, why?" Lucy asked feeling a little afraid with sudden outburst from her best friend.

Lucy felt Natsu's eyes wandered from her blue stilettos going upward to her short jeans and her blue tank top and stopped his gaze on Lucy's chest area. Feeling that gaze, Lucy covered her chest, "Pe… Pervert!"

Natsu put off his jacket and covered Lucy's body with it. Lucy felt her cheeks burnt and then she diverted her gaze from the ground to Natsu's eyes. But she did not find his eyes, because Natsu's wild pink locks covered them.

Then Lucy felt strong tug from the man that yanking her palm, taking her to her apartment on Chocolate Street and something that she was not aware that, Natsu's covered eyes were full with something weird…

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"That's for chapter 13! I hope you enjoy it. I'm so sorry for grammar mistake and typos. Oh, I want to inform you, that next chapter I'll change this story's rate to M. So for you who want to read this story, you can find it on M rate because for the next chapters this story will contain gore, blood, drug, gun, stalk, and some adult contents (if I can make it, hahaha).

Thanks for sparing your time reading IMC and give review, follow and favorite for this story. Don't forget for reviewing, favoring, and following this story because those would make me really happy.

See ya!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Past

**Chapter 14**

**~ Past ~**

From table that nearby the back door; there were Loke and Gray sitting. Erza came and sat beside Gray after taking her precious cake from Mira. Juvia hid behind a mast that nearby Gray. Gray saw that Loke always kept eyes on Lucy since he came. Now Lucy was chatting with Levy and Gajeel.

"Long time no see, Loke," Gray began talking to Loke.

Loke turned his head to Gray, "Yeah, last time we met… five years ago."

"Yeah," Gray began to unbutton his shirt unconsciously, "when I saw you at school I thought that I imagining you. But he, what are you doin' there? You ain't high schooler anymore, are ya?"

"Really?" Erza interrupted after finishing her cake, "but he's like our age!"

Loke grinned.

"Don't be tricked with his face, actually he's 23."

Erza jaw dropped, "LIE! But he…" Erza began to make her eyes into cat's eyes.

Loke chuckled, "Thanks to my cool baby face," Loke winked to Erza.

.

.

.

Silent.

.

.

.

"I think I need my cake again," Erza stood and walked to bar to ask her cake again.

"So where're you?" Gray asked.

"Ah, don't tell me you miss me?"

"Of course!"

Loke made disgusting face.

"I mean, well you're my childhood friend, right? I consider you as my elder brother, so… don't think unnecessary thing!"

Loke smiled, "Of course." Loke turned his body and leaned his back on the edge of table with his elbow used as suspension, "I believe that you still remember that I worked as host since my 15 under my step mother, Karen Lilica."

Gray nodded.

"That time Karen married with a guy and took me to France. But unfortunately, after arriving France that man ditched Karen and me. We didn't bring so much money after all, so… well," Loke combed his wild hair using his hand, "Karen took her old job as…"

"I think we can talk about it outside. Let's take a walk, I believe you really missing Magnolia," now the shirtless Gray stood up.

"But Lucy," Loke turned his head to the blonde.

"Don't worry; she's with Gajeel and everyone here! I believe she'll be okay. Well, she's Lucy after all! All women here are bloody strong, moreover that red demon and white satan!"

***CLACK*** A glass was thrown to Gray's head… by Mira.

***STAB*** A fork was planted on Gray's head… by Erza.

The bloody Gray grinned ear to ear and mouthed, "See."

* * *

Beneath the starry skies, Gray and Loke walked in silent. After far enough from Fairy Tail and nearby dark alley, Gray unzipped his pants, "So…" Gray trailed off.

"Karen was whore and France and the worst she dragged me to that business after struggling a year and built her own business albeit I was 16."

Gray's eyes widened.

"Yeah, I became a gigolo, a whore..."

"What the hell!"

Loke chuckled, "But if I didn't be one of her minion, maybe I won't be here now and meet my beloved 'little brother'," Loke put his right arm around Gray's neck and pulled him while his left palm turned into ball and using it to screw the raven's head.

Gray grabbed Loke's hand and hit the ginger head, "It's damn hurt, Flamboyant!"

Loke laughed.

"I believe that 16 years old boy was stronger than that old hag! Moreover that guy's you, Loke Lilica!"

Loke sighed, "I must inform you that my name isn't Lilica anymore, I'm Leonell now." Loke saw Gray knitting his eyebrows but he ignored it and continued his story, "It's not as simple as you think. Karen knew that I have lover there, and she threaten me if I didn't become gigolo, she'd hurt my lover or the worst, she'd drag my lover as a whore."

"But you can run, right?"

Loke laughed, "What could an immature boy do with his illegal passport. I didn't wanna make Aries suffering, moreover she had no one. She's orphan and no relative."

Gray made straight line using his lips, and made note for himself about Loke's girlfriend's name. And then he asked, "So tell me how you can be here?"

Loke lifted his head and stared the sky, "Two years ago in J'Amor Hotel, there's a meeting that held by certain organization and that meeting ended wild. Many people got hurt and not few people dead. But fortunately no civilian died, just the men from that meeting... No, I must correct it, there's a civilian dead. She's Karen."

"Before that incident happened, there's a beautiful young maiden reserved me for a night," Loke continued, "but she that younger than me did nothing, just eating snack while watching TV. As a pro, I couldn't do nothing seeing her eating snack, so I seduce her, flirt with her, even I did strip tease in front of her!"

Gray blushed imagining Loke doing that and then laughed after imagining his pervy stupid face.

"She didn't blush moreover turned on! She just said 'Stupid' using her expressionless pretty face! In my whole live, that's my first time I was ignored! I'm really confidence with my good built chiseled body and my handsome face, but she… she…"

Gray looked jaw dropping at the mad Loke that looked like the angry Lion.

* * *

**.: Flashback :.**

"Fooling around with that lame poor girl **again**, huh?" the green haired beauty snapped to her step son.

"It's not your business," a 21 years old retorted muttering.

"Of course it's my business, because there's a lady tag you in this noon, and a girl at night!" Karen snapped. Her voice was full with venom, "don't forget, if you ruin my business, I'll ruin your little lamb."

Karen then smirked when she saw that terrifying expression on Loke's handsome face.

"Where, and when?" Loke tried to keep his cool.

"Both on J'Amor hotel. First at 2 p.m. room 1038 and second at 7 p.m. room 705," Karen turned her head on wall, "get prepared now, it's 12.15 after all."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Half hour later, after put white blazer with orange vest inside and the paler one like a pastel color as his shirt. He unbuttoned his three first buttons to show off his toned chest. He took his red Lamborghini and drove to J'Amor Hotel.

On 1.55 p.m. he had stood in front of door with 1038 on it. He pushed the bell and one minutes later a sexy lady in her latest twenty welcoming Loke. Loke's customers were always rich pretty lady. Always. He was Loke after all, one of most desired men in France.

That lady only wore her yellow bath robe. She showed her beautiful thigh and rubbed it on Loke's thigh. She dragged the handsome man's collar inside the bed room. And then she pushed Loke to sit on the bed. That woman took cold champagne that she had prepared before and gulped. And then she drove her lips onto Loke but stopped by that man.

"You've known how I work, right Reggie? We can kiss, bite, suck wherever we want, but not my lips."

Reggie pouted, "Owh, come on... we've played many times, at least let me kiss you."

Loke shook his head and stood up, "No," he walked towards the woman, "But what if I kiss you down there?"

That woman blushed and her thighs rubbed each other.

Loke walked forward pushing that horny woman to the table near the counter. Loke lifted that lady on the table and put his mouth on her nape, "It's so unusual you ask me in the mid day, Reg," he began to suck and bit.

Reggie sighed, feeling little tickle near her earlobe. She felt Loke's big palm wandered on her thigh, rubbing it upside down, almost touch her most private area, but stopped and moving down again. "My husband has meeting today with his clients and I have nothing to do," Reggie snaked her hand to Loke's shoulder and released his body from his blazer, "and... hn..." Reggie used his feet to drag Loke closer. And then she rubbed her pelvis on him, "I'm a little kinky... hn... now... An.. ah.. I miss... humm... your magical touch... ahh.."

Loke pushed her so she lying on table now. Loke unbuttoned his shirt and now he was shirtless. Loke towered the Lady, "do you miss this younger body more than your old-hubby huh?"

"Hn..." her hand wandered around.

Loke rubbed his hand on her curve and using his other hand to massage her breast. Then he lifted his head down and put the perky cherry inside his mouth. He sucked, nipped, and molesting her breasts. He felt her bucking onto him and pushing his pants down. But he held her hands and put them on the lady's head. He smirked, that was how he worked. He grab the robe and untied it. He began to suck and trailed down leaving saliva behind then stopped nearby her down lips. He blew it and made her grunted. Beside no kissing his clients, Loke did not want to oral them. Well, they were not his lover, so why should he?

He put his three fingers straight in same time into her hole and used his thumb to rubbed her hidden pearl. That woman cried in ecstasy calling his name, asking and begging to release his grip on her hands. He felt her wall clenching his three fingers and he drew them out of her before her cumming came.

Loke released his grip and began to unbutton his trousers and pulled it down. Meanwhile, Reggie felt she had regained her power from her unsuccessful cumming event and felt a little sex frustrated. She wanted to sit but pushed down by man that stood in front of her. Loke held her hands again, but now on her sides. He began to rub his hip on her dampness, his rod met and rubbed her cave making her itchy on her juncture down there, making her cried and squirmed under his torture, while his lips, his teeth, and his tongue working on her neck.

He drove her hand on her head once more and held them using his left palm. Then he used his right hand to torture her left breast and using his mouth to ravish her right bosom when his little Loke invaded her private area in the same time. He bucked her, slowly... slowly... slowly... and repeated it again and again... and he when felt her wall to became narrower and narrower, he stopped and that made the woman whining asking not to stop.

Then he felt her wall relaxed and he moved in roughly faster and faster made her wall clenched suddenly. Reggie held the little Loke inside her tightly... very tightly...

Reggie felt shock from his sudden fast movement and asked Loke to stop so she could adapt the little man that harboring inside her. But he did not listen on her and moving faster and faster while his right hand moving from her curve to pinch the little pearl making her cried in ecstasy.

Loke did not stop his service till there. He lifted her feet and placed on his shoulder but did not stop his movement. Still moving his hips, he tangled the woman's heel on his back and he leaned down grabbing the free mounds and rubbed from the outside to the inside, from downward to upward and stopped on the peak after that pulled the very hard peak, pinched them, rolled them, and twirled them using his pointers and thumbs.

His teeth grazed her slender neck to the gap of her mountain. That position made that woman crazier and crazier. She felt so full in her wombs... so full and so wild because of the wildness of that man who moving on her body making the table squeaked shamelessly while his little man hitting her G-spot cruelly... working and bucking like a rock star... and that was worsened by Loke hugged Reggie's thighs in front of his chest making her cave narrower and narrower and tighter hugging his dick making Loke groaned and Reggie trashed her head back while her eyes rolling back...

* * *

Loke came out from bathroom seeing the room in messy way with full scent of sex over here and there while his hand buttoning his shirt. He had dinner with Reggie before using room service and prepared to his next job.

Loke bid Reggie goodbye using his gentleman fake brilliant smile and leaving that room, with his bank's account had more dollars inside.

* * *

"705," Loke took a glance to his Rolex watch and saw it was 6.30 p.m. He sighed and pushed the bell for the second time.

No one answered.

He pushed again and now his effort was paid. From inside a high pitched voice was heard, "Coming!"

The door was opened and revealing a cute black haired girl who rubbing her red eye. She yawned.

In Loke's mind he thought, 'Seriously, she's just like a mid-schooler!'

"Are you Loke?"

He nodded.

"Com'in." That girl yawned.

Loke muttered, "Maybe it's her sister or her mother who has booked me."

But his words were heard by the girl, "Nope, it's me," that little 'innocent' angel grinned.

* * *

"It's disgusting, put your clothes on, Loke," that girl spoke still her eyes on TV.

Loke was having mental breakdown, but he obeyed that girl order. Then he sat beside the girl, "So, why do you reserve me if you don't want to spend this night with me."

That girl licked her flavored finger using her tongue. He thought it was sexy, "I just want to prevent you from dying," that angel smiled.

"What do you mean?" Loke knitted his eyebrows.

That angel stood up and stretched her body. She did not answer his question.

"Hey, tell me!"

She eyed at her looked like expensive watch that covering her tiny wrist. And then she walked to the door and put black coat on her curvaceous body that had been covered with black get up.

Loke walked to the girl and grabbed her slender arm, "Tell me you Bit…"

That girl put a white gun that sparkled like pearl on his sexy lips.

Loke was taken back.

"Say hello to my **Perla**," she introduced her gun that shining like pearl, "and one thing that you must know that my **Perla** hate if there's anyone disturb my job. If you ask why I booked you, I just prevent you from death."

"What death?"

"Soon, this building will be battle field."

Loke eyes widened.

"I see you bewildered why I save you," that girl pulled her **Perla** from Loke's mouth, "I believe that you remember a blue haired little girl with cute orange dress."

Loke tried to remember that little girl and his eyes widened. He remembered that he saved that little girl from accident and caused him to take intensive care in hospital for more than a month. That little girl's name was…

"Mini, Mini Blueshred" that weird girl who standing in front of him smiled like an angel, "You save my beloved little sister, my Mini. So, I think I must save you as my pay back."

"Is she okay now?"

That angel nodded, "All thanks to you." That girl exhaled her breath, "So for now just stay here, because my war will begin in five minutes and lemme prepare it."

And that death angel walked out that room with her high pony tail swaying behind her head. Looking so deathly with her black unbuttoned coat that reaching her knee dancing around her sexy body, like a death angel with calm dark aura that surrounding herself.

**.: Flashback End :.**

* * *

"So, here I'm now! Still alive and I can live with my beloved lover."

"Don't tell me, it's Aries, Nurse Aries?"

Loke nodded.

"Hoh, Damn! I've kept eye on her!" Gray felt death aura from Loke, "but it was! I won't take her, 'kay!"

Loke nodded in approval.

"And who's that death angel?"

"Not tellin' ya!"

Gray made a 'tch' sound using his tongue, "So, tell me why you're a high-schooler now!"

"It's confidential."

Gray frowned, "Is it related with Lucy?"

"How can you have that idea?"

"Well, you're always around Lucy, like a stalker. And you worry sick about her."

Loke was silent. And ten seconds later he sighed, "She's Aries cousin, so I just guard her."

Loke walked but Gray did not move after thinking a while, 'Something's fishy here.'

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"Waaaaa, what do you think? Actually that my **FIRST **time writhing **THAT!**

Was it too, 'yuck'? or, argh, tell me whatever...

but you didn't think that I'll update this fast right? that because I got 9 reviews for last chappy and that made me ALL FIRE UP for writing.

So, if you want me to more ALL FIRE UP, please REVIEW, FOLLOWING, or FAVORING!

Thanks for reading IMC and see ya on next chapter.

AND** I don't own Fairy Tail, NEVER! Because FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA!  
**

See ya ;)"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Princess of Heartphilia

**Chapter 15**

**~ Princess of Heartphilia ~**

Loke walked in front of Gray. They were silent, no words coming from the two young men. One man was thinking about any possibility and trying to rematch anything that the ginger man had told before with the fact that Gray saw with his own eyes. It was very weird, because Gray remembered about 'Loke saying Aries had neither kith nor kin, but why he said that Lucy's Aries cousin?' Gray tried to make concept and hypothesis inside his head about any possibilities that could be counted in.

Meanwhile Gray walking with his own thought, Loke was humming remembering the first moment he met his savior.

* * *

**.: Flashback:.**

That night was very tense. Sound of expensive porcelains broke, loud rustle as the results of falling chandelier, the shouting man, and bullets.

Loke was trapped in room 705. That damn little girl locked him. Now, sound of big explosion was heard making the building trembled. Loke was trying to break the door but damn expensive door and automatic lock. "DAMN!"

After trying opening the door desperately, the only one his exit, he found out that might be that was his fate, trapped alone in that damn room after having hot noon with a naughty lady.

He sighed.

"Well, maybe this is my fate, my karma being trapped here in the middle of shitty war," he sighed again, "maybe this is my karma for being gigolo." Loke slumped down leaning his back on the cold wall.

He sighed again.

He put off his orange eyeglasses and put it beside him. And then he took his cell phone inside his pocket. He smiled warmly at his phone's wallpaper and whispered, "Aries…"

He opened his gallery and enjoyed many expression of his lover, most of them was the blushed Aries. He chuckled, "I'm really lucky getting you…"

After finishing 1321 pictures of hers in different expressions and positions, the Lonely man lifted his head and gazed the ceiling, "maybe I won't be able meet you again… Well, I hope you'll get the better man than a trash like me…"

Loke pulled his legs and let his elbows resting on his knees, "You're pretty, smart, soon to be doctor, and your heart is so beautiful. You accept me as me, although you know about my job, but you accept me… Never doubt my feeling to you although I only once say 'I love you'… but you…" Unconsciously, the playboy dripped his tears.

He hoped that time would be replayed when he had much chance telling her about his feeling, "I love you, Aries…"

**CRACK CRACK CRACK**

Loke snapped from his agonizing after hearing something broken. And that was true. In front of him, that little girl appeared after the glass on the window broken.

"Sup!" She smiled grinned, "sorry, I need little time for finishing my business," that girl walked to the bedroom and grabbed something. Loke followed her after wiping his tears, "I never know you're such cry baby. My first impression of you was wrong," that girl smirked.

"Shut up!" Loke shouted, "But what did you think about me at first?"

That black haired girl opened the cupboard and took some magazines and filled them with bullet. Agilely, she took her Perla and reloaded it then put another magazines hiding behind her black coat.

"I thought that you naughty shitty heart throbbing man who loved to rankling women's heart."

Loke flinched.

"But after seeing just-your-face," Lucy turned and smiled warmly, "and after hearing your confession, I think you are a good man, Loke Lilica."

Loke blushed.

But then his eyes widened, "How can you know?!"

That girl walked to the bar and opened the cabinet while giggling, "Silly Loke," she grabbed a bottle of wine, "how can I leave my little sis's savior without any protection and guard? I mean I observed you, of course."

"You? You spied me? And what protection and guard?"

That little girl sighed, "I believe that you get difficulty when broke the door?"

Loke nodded.

"Because I made so and I made that door bulletproofed. So you're save here."

Loke knitted his eyebrows, "Who really you are?"

That little girl opened the bottle, "Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia."

Loke saw that Lucy preparing to pour the wine on her arm, "I thought you want to drink it."

"Silly Leo," Lucy scoffed, "I'm still 15 ya know!"

Lucy poured the wine on her arm and grimaced. Seeing it, Loke run to the counter, "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

Lucy ripped her t-shirt leaving her flat stomach uncovered and gave that ripped black cloth to Loke, "Help me to bandage it, I got stabbed."

"WHAT?"

"Stop yelling and just do it!" Lucy snapped still grimacing.

"I'll take towel then to bandage your wound. They absorb your blood better."

"And it'll be dangerous running around the town with bloody towel on my arm and make my enemy spot me easily."

Loke made an 'o' shape with his mouth and then bandage her wound.

While Loke bandaging her wound, Lucy took the wine's bottle and then closed it and hid it behind her black coat.

"Finish."

"Thanks Loke."

Lucy walked to the window and turned her back staring the dumbfounded Loke behind the counter.

"Man, what are you waiting for? Let's go unless you want to stay here till police come and caught you because you're in the middle of Mafia, France Gangster and Yakuza's business."

"What?"

"Just come here! Geez, you're asking too much!"

Loke walked to Lucy, while holding a black… elastic waist band. "WAIST BAND? HOW LONG IS THAT?" Loke shouted.

"Just shut your damn mouth and hold me tightly," Lucy grabbed Loke arm and put them around her waist, "We'll go down use it."

"Can we using door?"

"That if you want to be shot to the death."

"I have no choice then."

Lucy smiled.

"But I think it's better for you holding me and I take that black waist band."

"But…"

"Never underestimate man's strength, moreover you're injured."

Lucy blushed and murmured, "Thanks."

When their body contacted, Loke felt something hard behind her coat, "What is it?"

"Wine and don't ask. You'll know after us reaching ground."

Well, they were sliding together and landed on the ground safely. Loke limped on the ground but Lucy caught him.

"What an adventure…" Loke smiled.

Lucy walked to the narrow alley and Loke followed her silently. Her sight was starting to be blurry.

"Lucy!" Loke called her.

"Why are you following me?"

"You promised to tell me what that wine for!"

Lucy shocked. She glanced around making sure no one around except them two. After she sure about her surrounding, she poured the wine on her head and the blackness was gone, revealing the golden hair of her.

"You're blond!"

"Geez, now there's a man know the real me," she sighed, "Yeah I'm blonde, any prob?"

Loke shook his head, "_Non_!"

"See ya, and I hope you'll get beautiful life with your Aries." Lucy winked and walked away from him.

But when she would disappear from that alley, big muscular arm bringing gun and shot to the teenage girl's direction, fortunately it missed.

Loke widened his eyes and shouted the blonde. But that time he really saw a death angel in black; Lucy took gun that hidden inside her black coat and pointed the gun that gleaming white like pearl to that man, and bang! A bullet pierce the man's head making hole exactly between his thick black eyebrows.

**.: Flashback End :.**

* * *

Loke and Gray that on his boxer only arrived at Fairy Tail. As usual, Gray yelled his usual 'yo' while Loke turning his head side to side searching the blonde figure. It seemed that only Mirajane who aware about his predicament.

"Lucy went with Laxus for about thirty minutes ago," Mira smiled sweetly.

But the muscular blonde that just spoken coming into that tavern, and Loke suddenly grabbed his golden shirt asking about Lucy's whereabouts.

"I left her on Park," simply, Laxus answered the question.

Loke released his grip and run obliviously outside. Gray; who seeing all incident was really sure that there was something amiss between Loke and Lucy. And he swore for Yeti's name that he would find whatever secret between them.

"Gray-samaaa! How Juvia's looks?" but sadly all of Gray's speculation were cut off by his loyal stalker.

* * *

Meanwhile on another side of Magnolia, precisely on Chocolate Street, there was a young boy yanking a girl. That young man ignored all whining and rambling from blonde that he was dragged along.

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneeeeeeeellllllll!" Lucy yelled.

The two stopped in front of Lucy's door. Still speaking nothing, Natsu stretched his muscular arm to Lucy. And it seemed that Lucy could read what Natsu wanted; opening her apartment. Lucy put her keys in Natsu's hand. Actually she could open her door by herself, but she knew that that time was following whatever Natsu's wanted was her best choice. She was sure that he would not do anything that hurt her, because he was Natsu Dragneel, her best friend that had protected her after they met although they calling each other name by their hair color. Natsu Dragneel who beat the perverts from doing inappropriate to her. Natsu Dragneel who always taught her about math -her weakness-. Natsu Dragneel who always supported her and entertained her whenever she feeling down. Natsu Dragneel who always had special place in her heart, who had filling lots of memories in more than a year.

After opening the door, still no word, Natsu dragged Lucy inside and locked the door. After that, he put the keys inside his pocket. Lucy observed him who locking her windows. Well, because the weird Natsu had closed and locked her door and windows!

Still no words, Natsu faced Lucy and then he knitted his pink eyebrows.

Lucy put her observing mode.

And still no one speaking.

After ten minutes finally Natsu spoke, "I'll take a bath," and leaving Lucy with her blank face.

Natsu left Lucy to his room -the guest room- to take his clothes. Actually, Lucy had prepared that room for Natsu, but for Natsu being Natsu, he only used that room for saving his clothes and his belongings, meanwhile he used Lucy's room for sleeping.

When he twisted the knob, he heard Lucy's phone ringing. He tip toed and made save distance for eavesdropping.

"I'm home Loke," the blonde spoke.

'Tch, less than a minute and you've called other man,' Natsu muttered in his brain.

"Really, I'm okay. In my way, I met Natsu and he sent me home safely, really..."

'who is this Loke-guy actually? He ain't her dad, right?'

"Oh, Laxus. Don't worry, he's not hurt me. Although he has scary face, actually he's a good guy, and don't you know, he ever made funny face in front of his girlfriend!"

'What's this? First Loke, then Laxus!'

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sleepy now. Nite Loke," and Lucy turned her phone off. She stretched her hands over her head and then arched from side to side, revealing her perfect waist that uncovered by her tank top and her long neck that arching, too. She was still not aware Natsu that eyeing her.

Natsu abruptly walked to the bathroom and closed the door with loud bang.

Lucy stopped her business and frowned, "What's wrong? He's really weird though he's weird enough being his usual self," Lucy walked to the kitchen, "usually he never can stop speak, but now he speak almost nothing. And what's with that attitude?! If he's angry with me, it's better he talked about it to me! Hello, I'm not a girl with reading mind ability!" Lucy huffed and grabbed milk. "I think I'll ask him tomorrow," Lucy yawned and then walked to her bedroom.

* * *

In the bath room, Natsu turned cold tap releasing water like cold rain drops that hitting his body. "What's wrong with her? I think I'm her best friend, and I think it should be enough for having me on her side!" Natsu muttered incoherently.

Natsu replayed his memories about Lucy's laugh, mad, knitting her eyebrows, madness, weirdness, foods, and all of her happy and relaxing expression that she had whenever Natsu was around her. But suddenly he remember her laugh because of Gray's lame joke, her warm smile for Laxus and her solemn plus extra warm smile for Loke's call. 'I think she's happy enough having me only... but... WAIT! HAVING ME? since when I think she's having me?'

Natsu punched the innocent wall with his right hand, "Damn!"

* * *

One hour later after finishing his long shower, he went to kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk. After that, Natsu walked into Lucy's room while rubbing his wet hair using towel and found out the sleeping Lucy. He walked closer and kneeling in front of Lucy. He observed the pretty girl in front of him. Her nose that moving from taking and releasing oxygen, her solemn face, her plump lips that parting... all of them did not escape from his intense onyx orbs.

He stretched his left hand and trailed Lucy's flawless cheek using his rough hand, from her cheek bone to the corner of her lips. That made Lucy moved a little but did not wake up.

Natsu continued his mischievousness. He caressed those pink lips while his lips while his eyes locked on them. Without his realizing, that magical lips had drawn his face closer to face and then that parted lips had played their magic to call Natsu's lips, making him kissing the sleeping blonde.

Lucy did not wake, might be she was too tired for her whole active day.

Natsu pulled his body from Lucy. His eyes widened, "What am I doin'?" He stretched his finger and using them for touching his dry lips. And he blushed, "But it's feel nice..." He continued to observed the sleeping blonde in front of him who stirring so she slept on her back, not facing Natsu anymore.

Well, Natsu was a healthy and active young man. He has 'pervert' side, too. But he never let Lucy saw his pervert side, because he knew that Lucy hate the pervert. But she was sleeping that time, right? So, being pervert for this time... He grinned...

Natsu lifted his body and hovered Lucy. He saw beautiful angel beneath him. He let his eyes having journey from her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose that always scrunching when he annoyed her and that was cute, to her plump lips, to her chin, her cheeks, return to her lips. He wanted to taste them once more. So, he leaned down and gave them chaste kiss after licking them. Then his eyes continued traveling down to her chin, her delicious neck, 'I really want to taste her neck,' he thought, 'it's look like delicious," and he leaned down again to her neck.

He took a deep breath savoring the girl's scent. His hands beside Lucy's head and moved to her shoulders. He snuggled his nose deeper to crook of her neck, taking the scent more and deeper.

And he stretched his tongue, lick that spot.

"Mmmm..."

Natsu opened his closed eyes and observed whether he had woken up the girl. But she was still in her slumber. He smiled and continued his midnight activity. Licking and kissing that neck, from left to her throat and moved to the left. But he found that his position was uncomfortable for him so he moved his hands and he touched something smooth. He continued to lick and squeezed that smooth-thing.

"Ahnn..."

Natsu blushed after hearing that voice and he realized what he just squeezed, Lucy's boobs...

And he saw the solemn face that she had one minutes ago was changed into flushed and sweaty expression. He squeezed her boobs again, but not hard, not wanting her to wake up, and yep, he saw that erotic expression on her face again plus hearing yummy voice for his hungry ears. He leaned down and took her lips, silent her moan with his mouth meanwhile his right hand squeezed her right bosom and his left hand caressed her hair. 'It's heard more yummy in my mouth,' he thought.

Natsu felt his blood rushed to his lower part making him felt itchy so he rubbed it on Lucy's hips, meanwhile his tongue invaded her mouth. He felt that Lucy's waist was wriggling under his hips and that made him return to reality, "What am I doing?" Natsu murmured to himself while staring the sleep-head girl beneath him. He pulled himself and slapped his palm on his handsome childish face, "...I'm trying having sex with my sleeping best friend..."

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro:**"That's for chapter 15! I hope you enjoy it. I'm so sorry for grammar mistake and typos.

Well, thanks for sparing your time reading this story, I hope you like it, and don't forget for reviewing, following and favoring, 'kay? Cuz those three really make me happy.

And one again, **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me**.

Ja ne!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**


	16. Hn

**Chapter 15.5**

**~ Hn ~**

Lick...

Suck...

Caress...

Natsu, son of Igneel Dragneel was doing inappropriate to his best friend. He was grabbing her bare shoulders after he put off her blue tank top and her short, so she was in her underwears only.

"Natsu..." a melodic tone was sang by a blonde girl beneath him. She grabbed his untamed pink locks.

Natsu did not answer her call because he was too busy sucking and giving her his love marks on her entire body. From her jaws, neck, shoulder, chest, arms, stomach, thighs... And he was teasing her using his canines to scratch her darkest part of her bosom.

"ahn... Natsu..."

And he was using both of his thumbs to caress the base of her beeautiful mounds. He felt her legs was moving between his legs.

"Natsu!" Her yell made him lifted his face to face his goddess.

But still, he spoke nothing. He drove his mouth to shut her lips. Natsu was trying to invade her mouth but it seemed that Lucy did not allow him to do so. So, he pinched her nipples from the outside of her wet bra and made Lucy shocking and opened her mouth.

Natsu pushed his tongue on her tongue, making Lucy closed her eyes flushing and released her tears from her bliss. She used her nails to keep her on earth, so she would not fly to the heaven because his fiery kiss. It seemed for eternity, finally he uncovered her lips. Bot of them was panting.

"Never..." Natsu spoke panting, "wear some revealing and make other men oglling their pervert eyes on you..." Natsu lifted his body so he was standing using his knees while his hands was on his muffler, "... I don't like it..."

Blushing, she covered her chest using her tiny hands, "W-why? You're look like didn't care with whatever I wore before, and why now, Na..."

Her words was muted by the man fierce kiss, and when she wanted to answer his kiss, he lifted his lips.

"Your body's only for me, so it's only me who has right to see your body!" he said while he put off his shirt and revealed his toned abs. And then he hovered her, "I think you understand with everything that I did for you. I always fool goofing around you, save you from perverts, pick you up from your part time job and on every morning before we come to school. After school we always ride home together. I always crash your home, seeking reason to be around you. So who is being oblivious here?" Natssu caressed the porcelain face in front of him, "don't you understand, Luce?"

Lucy eyes widened, shocking, "d-do... do you love, mmmmppph" her words was muted, again by the man's kiss. Between their kiss, Lucy felt that Natsu was unclasping her unstrapped bra.

"And now, I'll teach you for wearing so little cloth in front of guys," Lucy eyes widened, seeing her bra was tossed around. When she pulled her hands to cover her chest, she felt there was something restraining her hands. And when she lifted her head, she saw her hands were tied using his muffler.

"Na..." her words was muted AGAIN by his kiss. 'how can I speak if he kisses me whenever I want to speak!' Lucy screamed inside his brain, although did not deny that she was enjoying it. And she felt that his calloused hands -the results of his training and his missions taking bandits- were moving around her breasts like adjusting some binoculars. Making her moaning in his mouth. And his hand moved upwards to the peak. He lifted his face.

"Bare feel better," he grinned making her flushed.

Natsu laid his face on the right juncture when her neck and her shoulder met, and whispered while his hands still playing with her hardened nipples, "You didn't say to stop, do you really enjoy this, Luce?"

"I..." but her words was cut again by Natsu, but now because he licked and scratch her bare right nipple using his canine, making her hissed.

"Hmm?' he hid her whole right nipple inside his mouth, "I can;t hear you!" He spoke with her nipple inside his mouth while his right hand playing with her left nipple and his left hand scratching and teasing her end of her spinal near her buttocks.

"Ahm..." She produced more sweat.

Natsu moved his canines to her other breast after blowing the tip. Without warning, he sucked her left nipple.

"NATSUUUU!" Lucy screamed when she felt his left hand caressing her lower tip from back.

"That's my name!" he answered after releasing her nipple making plop sound.

"You... you..." Lucy gritted her teeth beetween her words.

Natsu put his body lower and put his chin on her chest, smiling, "I know you want me, Luce. I know..."

"How impu-" Lucy fumed.

"Well, if I left you here," Natsu cut her words, "you'll fell sex frustated. I know you want me, Luce. Your eyes are full with lust."

"B-but, how? for mavis sake, you're Natsu! I never know that you..."

"I have this inside my self?" Natsu lifted his body and stood beside her bed puting off his pants, and turned his face, "for Mavis' sake, Luce. Although I'm bad in every lessons, except for math and PE, I listened sex education and biology, so..."

Lucy gulped and she swore that she saw his eyes were like predator looking for prey, butsomehow, they are, sexy...

"I know, my body wants you... I have lust on you... because," he blushed, "I love you..." and after a minutes stared those brown eyes that looked like eternity, he turned his face, "I don't know since when I'm falling for you, Luce, but I really... I... I... GAAAAHHHH!"

Lucy giggled.

"WHAT?!" Natsu snapped.

"It's most un-romantic way to confess, Nacchan..."

Natsu growled, "I ever said to never call me that, right?"

"I love you, too," Lucy smiled, "and I want you show me how you love me..." Lucy blushed.

"Do you mean...?" his childish face lit up.

And Lucy nodded.

Natsu jumped like a five years old child that just bought a candy He put off his last cloth on his body and revealing his perfect body.

He returned to the bed and put off her panties. He placed his legs between her legs and facing her, "Thanks, Luce." And he gave her a chaste kiss. But unknowingly, his tip poked her private area making her moaned and blushed deeper.

"Natsu..." she spoke between their kiss, "my hands..."

He grinned, "Sorry, I forgot," and he untied her restrained. But one second later, Lucy was on top Natsu and grabbed his length.

"This is your pay back, Natsu!" Lucy grinned wickedly and started to pump him mercilessly.

* * *

"Ahnn... More..." his hips bucked up and down... "AHH... don't stop... harder... harder..."

Lucy was eavesdropping the guest room at 3 a.m. for taking fresh water. At first, she was wondering why Natsu was not beside her that night. But she did not bothere it, because she had more urgent business, she wanted to pee and took cold fresh water to calm her throat and body after having naughty and imposibble dream that look like veeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllll. Dream about Natsu kissing her, licking her, and massaging her breasts.

That night... She remembered her dream about he kissed her, licked her lips, caressed her and gave full massage for her bouncy breast. But that dreams were so real. And now, she was standing in front of Natsu's door after she hearing moan. She remember those kinds of sound, those sounds were like Loke's and Aries when they... they... were... erm... making love.

When she opened the door -thanks for not locking- she saw the naked Natsu on the center of the bed, his left hand clutching his manhood and his right hands grabbed the bed sheets. He was moaning and his face was flushed. Sweat was everywhere on his muscular -but not bulky- body.

"Whoa... he's so big..." Lucy slapped her lips for speaking something dirty like that and for watching his best friend having wet dreams. She closed the door slowly and walked back to her bedroom, "I can't imagine what if Natsu having wet dream and I was having dream about Natsu pleasuring me in the same bed..." and she locked her bedroom, only for that night. And she took her sleep again with dark red flush painted on her pretty face.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"No one imagine I'd update this fast, right? That's for chapter 15.5, side story for chapter 15!Hey, hey, what do you think? I bet almost all of you thinking that this scene was happened for real! HA! Got ya! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Laugh evilly *grinned*

But I really hope that you'll enjoy it. I'm so sorry for grammar mistake and typos, because English ain't my first language, but Parsel mouth. Oh, if you wondered about what Lucy meaning about Loke and Aries, you can find it on **IMC's Side Story: BANG**.

Well, thanks for sparing your time reading this story, I hope you like it, and don't forget for reviewing, following and favoring, 'kay? Cuz those three really make me happy. (**I mean it**)

And one again, **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me**.

Ja ne! See ya at ch 16"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**


	17. BANG

**Chapter 16**

**~ BANG ~**

The clock showed 7.13 a.m.

***BANG***

Natsu slammed his head on table.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

He slammed his head again, and then groaned.

"Miaaaaawwwww," a blue cat purred under the table.

"I'm okay, Happy. I just... I..."

***BANG***

Natsu leaned his head so he rested on his right cheek. He stretched his left hand to face his handsome face, and then he remembered everything what he did to his best friend, doing indecent thing in the middle of night when his best friend having deep slumber. He moved his finger in squeezing movement, "Soft..." he mumbled remembering how soft and firm Lucy's boobs in his large hand.

After trying having sex with his unconscious best friend last night, he pulled himself from Lucy's bed room to the guest room, afraid to do sex with his unconscious best friend. After arriving the guest room, he closed the door without afraid for locking it. After that, he plopped his muscular body on the bed and stared the bed. Stretching his hand, he moved his left hand facing his face and making squeezing movement, while panting and felt strange rushing sensation on his under area. But he ignored it and trying to sleep. And he was succeed.

In his dream, he had indecent dream with his best friend. Licking, biting, sucking, kissing, caressing, and teasing all over her sinful body. And when he was awake, he was naked. At first he was afraid that Gray stripping virus had rubbed on him. But after his eyes traveled downward his body, he saw his left hand clutching hard on his rod and there was sticky white liquid messing on his hand and his dick.

After recalled them, Natsu groaned again. Usually, when he had wet dream, he never saw the woman's face that he had sex with, but last night he saw Lucy's, 'Did that because I take advantage on Lucy? or... but, why? ah, I wonder if that's true... if Lucy really strokes mine... GAH! Since when my pervert-level become this terrible?'

He slammed his head again.

And it seemed that he was not aware that Lucy came into kitchen.

"Natsu, are you alright?"

The teenage boy that named Natsu lifted his head, and he saw the girl that had sinful body in his dream last night. He saw a girl that wore yoga pants, grey tank top and she was putting off the head set from her ear. Her sweat made perfect outline of her lustful body.

"Where were you?" the pinkette asked

Lucy opened the refrigerator and showed him his perfect round ass making the pink haired man gulped.

"Jogging," she answered simply.

He saw sweat or water, he did not know which, traveling down to her neck, and then to her cleavage and then slipped into the twin bouncy mountain, 'aaah, how I wanna be that water...'

And Lucy finally aware about Natsu staring her chest. Automatically, she gave him her strongest Lucy kick after throwing the mineral water on his childish face.

* * *

One hour later, the two best friends were in Fairy Tail.

"Yo, Flame-brain," it was Gray's voice, "What happen with your dorky face? You became dorkier than before!" Gray laughed mockingly.

Natsu did not answered Gray, but walked away to Gajeel who was busy observing the petite bluenette in front of him.

"What happen with him?" Gray shrugged.

Natsu slumped in front of Levy and buried his face on table.

"Morning Natsu!" Levy chirped.

"Mornin'," Natsu answered mumbling.

Gajeel and Levy changed glances each other.

"Are you feel sick, Natsu?" Levy asked him again and Natsu gave her a no with his head.

Gajeel and Levy stared each other again.

* * *

"Hahaha..."

Natsu's ear perked up because that familiar laughter. He lifted his head and swapped his sight to the source. Over there, he saw Lucy, Mira, and Gray was laughing together, with Mira was wiping the glass, Lucy clutching her stomach and Gray was resting his arm on my Luce's shoulder.

Natsu growled gritting his teeth.

Gajeel and Levy once again stared each other after following Natsu's eyes.

And suddenly, Natsu punched Gray, sending him to kiss the wall behind Mira.

"What's that for, Shitty-flame breath!"

Natsu suddenly stopped his track and he realized what he just did. But, fortunately, he found something to answer Gray, "For you being stripper in the morning!"

And Gray glanced down his naked body, "GAH! When did this happen? Where's my damn clothes!"

And without further command, from taunting each other, those baka-two drew the mass battle in Fairy Tail.

"Ara-ara." ***BANG*** Mira's head bleeding.

"Mira, your head!"

But Mira just smiled beautifully as usual, "How lively this morning!" Mira chirped.

And then, Lucy continued to drink her milkshake. Her attention was interrupted when a news that brought by Chappaty was aired.

"The criminal that bombed Magnolia High two days ago had been found dead in their jail this morning. The cause remains mystery, but something strange about their corpse are their organs are smashed, exploded, dissolved... no, it's more like their organs were melted into nothing and now the forensics are searching the cause from this mysterious death..."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Their organs are..."

"Ara-ara, they're the criminals that make Magnolia High must to be closed for reconstructing... how pity they are..." Mira turned her head facing Lucy, and she saw the trouble on the younger girl in front of her, "Lucy, is there anything wrong?"

Lucy lifted her head and met the blue eyes, "N-nothing Mi**KYAAAAA**!" Lucy screamed after feeling strong tug on her right wrist. Lucy then turned her head and saw Natsu grabbed her right hand, yanking her outside Fairy Tail, and from Gray's 'embrace'.

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked her best friend, then she realized that Natsu was holding her using his left hand. And her memories about Natsu pleasuring himself last night filling her head. And then she asked, "hey Natsu, have you taken bath? or at least washed your hand?" Yeah, Lucy was feeling little, well actually a lot of disturbed if Natsu holding her with his ex-tainted hand if he did not wash it.

Because sensing her question was weird, natsu turned his head, "I have, what's wrong?"

Lucy blushed and shook her head, "Um, nothing."

Natsu knitted his eyebrows searching any indication that his friend was keeping secret from him. He released his grip and then hold her upper arms, "tell me, what's wrong?"

Lucy stared those onyx orbs, and then remembered that her dream-like-real about Natsu, not only kissing her lips and her neck but also massaging her boobs. But she did not know that actually her dream was real.

Lucy turned her head from him, "I.. I said, it's nothing Natsu," her face was burning.

Natsu caged Lucy's pretty face using his large hand, "tell me, I'm your best friend, right? If you have any prob tell me, I can help you."

Lucy saw his sincerely in his eyes, actually she was disturbed by his "satisfying night by himself", Lucy had something else bothered her. This morning, she was called from Italy. She wanted to tell him about sudden call from Libra Scaelcarb, her father private secretary and assistant. Libra told Lucy about her father sickness and the reason why Jude Heartphilia arranged marriage with the heir of Eucliffe, the owner of Sabertooth house.

"N...nothing..." Lucy stared her feet.

Natsu was not convinced. After running his brain cell, he said, "Let's go."

Lucy lifted her head, "Huh?" And she felt she was dragged by the taller figure to the parking area. She saw Natsu snatched his red with flame helmet and threw her pink helmet to the blonde.

Natsu ignited his motor bike, "What are you waiting for, Luce?"

Lucy blinked but put her helmet on her head.

* * *

Natsu rode his bike at full speed, so Lucy hug him tightly. And after for about one hour riding, they were arrived in front of the Ryuzetsu Park, the biggest amusement park in Fiore.

"Amusement park?" Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah," Natsu answered while his hand put his and her helmet on the bike, "I think you want to come here, but I think I'm wrong cuz you aren't look happy."

Yeah, shock was written on her porcelain face.

"But Natssu, I think you have motion sickness for vehicles but motor bike," Lucy turned her face.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't understand?"

Natsu grabbed her hand and walked to the ticket booth, "Well, I just don't like to see your troubled and sad face. And I remember that you really want to come here, but since I have motion sickness, we never came here before."

Hearing his reason, Lucy was blushing, "Thank... you," Lucy mumbled.

Natsu turned his head facing the girl that he was dragged from the parking area, "huh?"

And Natsu never prepared for this, coz Lucy kissed him on his left cheek before snatching out from his grip. That day, Lucy was succeed making Natsu blushing.

Natsu paid the ticket, but still say nothing. He was still trying to find right piece in his mind. And after they were in the Ryuzetsu Park, Lucy asked, "But how can you ride if you having motion sickness, Natsu?"

Hearing her angelic voice, Natsu returned from heaven, "Huh? Oh," Natsu searched something in his pocket while saying, "don't worry, I've brought anti-motion sickness that made by Wen..." Natsu eyes widened, "shit... I forgot bringing it..." Natsu began to sweat dropped, 'L... Luce..." That day was a rare day, because Lucy saw Natsu blushing and stuttering in same day, "... I think... we can ride th...them another day..."

Lucy grabbed his hand, "NO! We ride them TODAY, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Well... you can r...ride them, I... I'll wait here..."

Lucy sighed, but she did not give in. She put her most adorable pleading eyes and of course, the mighty salamander could not resist it.

"FINE!"

"Yay!" Lucy jumped and hugged him. And then she dragged him around. Lucy was not aware that Natsu was hiding his pinkish cheek using his free palm.

The two youngsters did not aware that there were two pairs of eyes that owned by double blondes that observing them.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"That's for chapter 16! Yeah, I know that I'm late, and I know that (maybe) there any of you despising for my lateness, but I hope you enjoy it. I'm so sorry for grammar mistake and typos. because English ain't my first language, but parsel tongue!

What do you think about this chapter? Now, you know right, those naughty dream was belonged to whose... hahahaha...

Thanks for reading... And don't forget for reviewing and favoring, cuz those will make me happier...

And one again, **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me**.

See ya in ch 17, ja ne!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**


	18. I'm in Love with My Best Friend

**Chapter 17**

**~ I'm in Love with My Best Friend ~**

Almost eight hours Natsu spend his time accompanying his best friend having fun in amusement park. He never knew that inside that smaller body than him had a lot of energy because since he and her stepped inside the Ryuzetsu Park, Lucy did not stop to move. She run over there and then there and there and...

Natsu sighed. He saw the hyper girl jumping around asking him to go to the game arcade. He thanked inwardly, because he could avoid his nightmare, vehicles. Now, there they are, standing in front of shooting booth.

"What can I do for this Pretty Lady?" the shop keeper flirted with her meanwhile Lucy was giggling and Natsu... was growled, "Oh, you don't come alone, your boyfriend, I presume?" the man that in early thirty asked her.

Lucy shook her head, "N..no," and she blushed, "He's just my friend, Sir."

***STAB***

And invisible arrow pierced Natsu's chest after hearing about Lucy just considering him as friend. He was her best friend, okay?

"Oh, if he just your friend, maybe my little brother still have a chance," that man chuckled joining with giggling Lucy.

Natsu growled, "I ain't her friend! I'm her BEST FRIEND!"

Lucy and the man stared Natsu who pointed his chest with his thumbs proudly. After that, the man laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the man spoke and then thought, 'he must have special feeling towards her,"and then smiled, "Well, Mr. Best Friend, how about," the man grabbed a gun and handed it to Natsu, "you win this game and give the prize to your **best friend**?" the man smirked.

Natsu growled, "Are ya mocking me, Old-man?" and he grabbed the gun.

"Natsu, behave!" Lucy slapped Natsu's muscular forearm, "Please forgive him, Sir. He has bad temper."

"I'm not Luce! I'm just hungry!" Natsu pouted.

"Fine, after this let's have dinner, kay?"

Natsu grinned his ear to ear grin while nodding, "Great!"

Unknowingly, that man smirked evilly. "Here the gun," the man handed the gun t Natsu and gave him three bullets, "it's three thousand jewels."

"Hey, it's too expensive! Usually it's 500 jewels only!" Natsu grunted.

"But this is Ryuzetsu Park," the man winked to Natsu and made Natsu shuddering.

"Well, let's begin then, **Old-man!**"

One minutes later, Natsu finished the challenge. He got the two main prizes: a coupon for three people eating in Ryuzetsu Restaurant, a five star restaurant and then he got a vacation in Ryuzetsu Hotel, the best five star hotel nearby Ryuzetsu Park for three night, and the last prize, a big snowman with carrot nose.

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy jumped happily, "He's really cute!" Lucy squealed.

"He?" Natsu asked animatedly while walking out from game arcade. A pang of... mmm... he did not what it was, but Natsu felt something uncomfortable tight in his chest.

Lucy stretched he in front of Natsu's face, "Plue! Limited edition of Most Amazing Dog Series!"

"Dog? Isn't it a... snowman?" and he felt that tightness lifted out from his chest.

"D. O. G. He's DOG!" Lucy pouted leaning towards Natsu.

"Yeah, yeah," he walked away, "Let's eat first then go home." But he felt his best partner not following him, "Luce?"

Natsu saw the beautiful blonde that dressed white sleeveless with red trim and red skirt staring the sky.

"Luce?" he walked closer and followed her gaze, "what are you staring?"

Lucy smiled warmly and little tint of pink decorated her pale cheeks, "Stars. Tonight they're really pretty. When I was little, I always gazed them with mother. I miss my mom."

It was the first time Natsu heard her talking about her family. Usually, whenever he asked her about her past, Lucy always knew how to distract those questions. And that make him happy, because that meant Lucy starting to open herself to the pinkette.

Natsu stretched his hand, trying to clutch the smaller hand what owned by the girl that he loved. Love. Natsu eyes widened and spoke inwardly, 'I understand now, I'm in love with her... With Lucy..." And then Natsu caged Lucy's hand using his big palm. Meanwhile Lucy did not move her gaze until ridiculous sound disturbed them.

Lucy giggled, "It seems that the mighty pink dragon hungry."

Natsu growled, "How much I need to tell you, Luce... My hair's salmon! SALMON!" Natsu whined.

Lucy stopped smilling and tip toed, and Natsu swore that if she did that again, his soul would fly to sky. And then her left hand tugged the boy that she just kissed on his cheek, "Come on Natsu, let's eat!"

"Uh, ye... yeah..." Natsu stuttered, trying to suppress his blushing.

Two hours later, Natsu finally finished his meals, "Anything wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked his best friend who busy playing with her phone.

"Huh? Nothing."

Natsu grinned, "Well, then I need to go to washroom. Wait here and don't go anywhere! Got it?"

"A-aye!" Lucy run catching the salmon haired guy, "hey, after dinner let's star gazing from Ferris Wheel~"

"Urgghhh," Natsu's face became green.

"Come on~..."

* * *

Natsu's figure disappeared from that room. And then she stood up after putting her Plue-doll on the chair. She walked to the most desolate area of the terrace and spoke, "He's gone, show me yourself, Rufus and..."

"Zancrow," gruff voice answered.

Lucy turned her body and leaned her back on the rail, "What do you two want with me? I know you two tailing me since this morning on my jogging.

His hands in pockets and walked forward, Zancrow spoke, "As expected from the heiress of Heartphilia," then Zancrow guy played Lucy hair, "I understand now why Sting really wants you badly. I never know that the princess this beautiful because I only heard news that the princess always in undercover when in action. Now, I'm really grateful Sting asks for my help," Zancrow kissed her hair, "I won't regret although Sting won't gimme Angel as reward," he grinned wickedly.

***BUAG***

"Arggghhhh," Zancrow rolled on the floor while his hands clutching his crotch, "damn you, naughty girl..." Zancrow still tried to act cool.

But Rufus stood between Lucy and Zarcrow, intercepting Lucy's murdering glare. Rufus kneeled and kissed Lucy's knuckles and stood, "Forgive him for his animalistic behavior, Miss Lucy."

Lucy did not answer it but spoke, "So, Sting sent you, huh?"

Rufus nodded, "Yes."

"What's his aim then?"

"To observe you and mainly gather any information about Natsu Dragneel." Simply, the long haired blonde answered.

"H...hey Ruff...fuss," Zancrow tried to stand, "is it okay to tell her?"

"It's better than we only having a part of our body when we arrived in Italy."

Zancrow laughed, "Hahaha, What's this little Princ..."

***SHAAAA*** A dinner knife flied to Zancrow's head but he successfully dodged it, although there some hairs were cut by the knife that thrown by Lucy. "... cess can do..."

With cold eyes, Lucy spoke, "Speak again you..."

Zancrow walked forward and slapped her butt, "What, huh? You have nice ass here."

But one second later, Zancrow was unconscious on the floor after gotten a hit on his adam apple.

"Just a pervert like Sting, huh?" Lucy glared.

Rufus chuckled sweat dropping, "Miss Lucy, I think it's better if we go somewhere else then."

Lucy shook her head, "No, just talk here," Lucy thought, 'I don't want to Natsu going rampage after me,' and she spoke, "just tell me fast."

"Actually Sting doesn't have any message for you." Rufus spoke calmly, "we're just ordered to observe you and this Dragneel."

Lucy was silent. She was confuse because usually whenever Sting laying his hand, always there was any calamity. But then she remembered about the case about Magnolia High, "Who ordered Eisenwald?"

"It's not Eucliffe, Miss."

"So, who's work under Eucliffe house then?"

"Classified information."

Lucy sighed, "And who killed Eisenwald?"

"Classified."

Lucy frowned, "So, this person who killed and ordered Eisenwald is the same person, huh?"

Rufus did not answer, just smiled.

"And were Eisenwald guys killed by ELPV?"

Rufus smiled again.

Lucy sighed, "Well, I guess I can't get any information from you, then." Lucy walked forward and hugged Rufus, "Say hello for Rogue, Orga, and Yukino."

"Yes, Lucy," Rufus hugged her back and moved his hand on circled, "about the film you gave me last time, its picture's better using your Video Player, than mine. So I hope you can come home soon, Lucy."

Lucy pulled out from his embrace.

"Well, I'll take my leave then," Rufus walked to the unconscious body in front of him and lifted Zancrow and then he rested the lost conscious man's han on his shoulder, "I'm happy to see your _belle_-face again, Miss Lucy. Bye."

"Bye Rufus, take care." Lucy's eyes followed the double blondes out of the restaurant.

* * *

After Rufus and Zancrow were outside the building, Rufus released his grip on Zancrow's and making him kissing the dirty ground.

"Arggghhh," Zancrow groaned, "can you be more careful, Ball-man?"

Rufus took out his black eyeglasses and wore them, "It's your fault pretending lost-conscious in front of Miss Lucy."

Zancrow stood up, "Aw man..." he dusted the dirt that adhering his expensive clothes, "why's that chic so good to you but me!"

"Because you're a pervert," Rufus walked away.

"Come on Dude, I ain't ya know, I'm just a womanizer! Ah," animated lamp lit up above his head, "so, Princess hate Sting the most! He's the king of perverts!" He laughed madly.

"Watch your mouth, Crazy," Rufus growled.

"Sorry, sorry," Zancrow was pressing his laugh, "moreover, is it enough for observing them by collecting photos only?"

"Yes, observing just our addition job. Our main job's to collect the pinkette's information."

Zancrow rested his hands behind his head, "And is it okay to let Sting see little Princess kiss pinkette?" Rufus nodded, "But don't you know, when princess kissed him in front of arcade, it's look like she kissed his lips. Won't that make Sting furious?"

Rufus smirked and took his little notes to covered his nose and lips, "Interesting. I want to put his jealous face in my memories." Rufus chuckled.

"Devil!" Zancrow muttered, "Hey Weirdo, at least put off your sunglasses! It's kinda creepy seeing you wearing those in this night!"

"Impossible, this is cool!"

* * *

After the duo blonde disappeared from the range of her sight, she walked into the main hall and sat on her chair seeing that Natsu had not come back yet. Five minutes later, Natsu walked towards Lucy.

"Then, let's go to Ferr..."

"No, Luce, let's go home."

"Bu..." Her whining was stopped after seeing how serious Natsu's face, making her gulped. "... okay."

* * *

The riding home was silent. Lucy hugged tightly on the boy's torso that sitting in front of her, while her brain thought about clues that Rufus giving to her.

On 10.17 p.m., the two youngsters arrived Lucy's arrived to Lucy's apartment. Natsu parked his bike and Lucy prepared bath tub after put her Plue on her bedroom. And then she gave Happy super meals, "I'm sorry Happy, I didn't give you lunch."

"Nya~" Happy answered happily.

"But knowing you, I'm sure you slipping from window and asking Mira for lunch. Like master, like cat," Lucy mumbled.

When Lucy heard door slammed shut, she was sure that was Natsu, so she spoke, "Natsu, do you want to bath first or me?"

No answer.

"Natsu?" Lucy walked to the living room and found the boy that she searched for slumping his well toned body on her couch.

"Natsu, are you sleeping?" Lucy walked and pushed the bangs that covered his eyes, and found intense. Lucy gulped, "Natsu, are you okay? Do you still feel any nausea? I'll go to take your medic..." she was speaking while standing but she was stopped by Natsu.

"Sit." Natsu spoke. His voice was full with authority and making Lucy obeying him without any protest.

Lucy gulped again, "Anything wrong, Nats..."

Natsu grabbed her hand that she used to push his bang and using his right elbow as his leverage, "Something's wrong and that's YOU, LUCE!"

Lucy was taken back for his sudden outburst, "H...huh? What d..."

"First, you're fooling around and let that Lion pervert flirting with you! Second, you're all lovey-dovey with Laxus. He's Lissana's! Don't you understand?!"

"Bu..."

"I haven't finished yet! Third, you're called by that Lion-pervert again! in the middle of night! Fourth, you flirted with Gray!"

"AM NOT!"

"Don't INTERRUPT ME!"

Lucy gulped. She could feel that his grip on her delicate wrist gotten tighter.

"Sixth! Y..."

"It's fifth, Nat..." his glare shut her up.

"Fifth, you flirt with old man! And ain't you aware that all perverts' eyes were on you where we're on amusement park! You and your damn baby clothes!"

"HEY!"

"And the worst of all, you flirt with two blondes and not only let him kissed your hair but also you gave your hug easily when you're going out with me! At first you make me fluttery and sent me to ninth cloud but when I diverted my gaze, you flirted with another guy! I never know that you such a woman, Lucy! A SLUT!"

Lucy eyes widened.

And ten seconds later Natsu finally realized what he just said. The baka Natsu repeated his fault again, "I... I'm sorry Luce... I mean.. I..."

Lucy yanked her hand and succeed to release from the pinkette's death grip. And then she stood up, "YOU CALL ME SLUT AGAIN? HOW DARE YOU, DRAGNEEL! THAT YOU CALLED BABY CLOTHES ARE STYLE THAT I LIKE! YOU DOESN'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO FORBID ME! YOU'RE JUST MY FRIEND, OH NO, YOU JUST MY BEST FRIEND. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! BECAUSE WHO ARE YOU, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER OR MY BOYF..."

Her shout was muffled by Natsu's fierce kiss.

Lucy's eyes widened and with her power she pushed Natsu, "Oh, no! My First Kiss!" Lucy wiped her lips while tears running from her eyes, "HOW DARE YOU, DRAGNEEL! I save it for my love!" she cried her heart out.

Natsu stood up, "Actually it's your second kiss, or third... urm.. fourth maybe..." Natsu scratched his locks, "I forget actually," he grinned innocently.

Lucy's eyes widened, "W... what?"

"In brief, your first kiss was last night."

"Wh-what... That means last night's not dream. And then she remembered that she felt that her boobs were massaged, her entire body was kissed and her face burnt, "Yo... you..." she made shield to her racks using her hands, "PERVEEERRRTTT." Lucy gave her best Lucy kick but Natsu succeed to dodged it.

And then three bangs were heard from her door, "HEY, IT'S NIGHT!" It was the land lord.

"SORRY!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison.

"Natsu, why did you violate me?" Lucy sniffed, "I think you're my best friend."

"I'm sorry Luce," Natsu was doing _dogeza_ and then he lifted his head, "I know I'm wrong, but," he blushed, "I'm jealous, seeing you close with another guy. And unknowingly, I began to feel so possessive to you, I think I'm... I'm... I'm in... love with... my best friend... I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LUCY BLACK!"

Lucy blushed after hearing his confession. But the red on her face turned into anger after remembering how easily her exploring her body, "Don't you love with my body? Because LAST NIGHT, you tried to sex with the sleeping me. If you really love me, you won't do that, Natsu."

"I'm sorry that's I wrong! BUT I..."

"No buts! Don't you know, Natsu, I only want to sex with the one that I love so..."

"You're virgin?"

Lucy nodded blushing, "Yeah," and that took Lucy to realization and threw a vase to Natsu with red face, "SHUT UP! I want to save my first night for the special person that I marry! Like my mum! And I'll marry the one that I love!" Although she shouted to Natsu, actually Lucy directed the last part to her father in Italy, although Mr. Jude could not hear that.

"And the one that you love is me, Luce."

Lucy blushed, "You damn Air-head!"

"You ain't deny it," Natsu smirked.

"Y-yyy-...YOU!" Lucy hmph-ed and turned her back so she facing the wall.

Lucy was not aware that Natsu stood up and tip toed behind Lucy. And then the pinkette gut turned her and kissed her again, but now he use more force, driving her till her back hit the wall that making her groaned. Natsu took that opportunity to invade her mouth using his sinful tongue. Lucy pushed him back, with her hand that pushed his shoulder, and her tongue to exile the sinful tongue from her cavern. But the push from her tongue made Natsu aroused more. He took her little palms that rested on his shoulders and then he pinned her hands on wall. " And now, I'll teach you for wearing so little cloth in front of guys," his eyes widened feeling de ja vu (Ch 15.5).

Lucy shot a glare but then her eyes closed after feeling his right knee pushed up her womanhood and rubbed it using his knee slowly, "I... Nat... ahn..."

Natsu captured her lips again but he just nibbled her lips making them swollen, "Why don't you admit it, Luce?" Natsu whispered and his lips rubbed her sexy swollen lips.

Lucy stared him fiercely, "Admitting wha-uhn... ah..." Lucy felt his knee pushed higher and making her technically sat on his knee.

"I heard with my own ears that you love me, when you gossiped with the girls in Fairy Tail."

Lucy's eyes widened but still did not speak anything.

"It seems that my beloved vixen remember now," Lucy shot him glare again but then shut her eyes again after feeling his knee that sustaining her weight move again making her whining. Tears escaped from her eyes.

Lucy felt that his grip loosened and making her happy, but actually Natsu only pinned her using his left hand while her right hand roaming her curve, "N... Natsu... ple...ease..." Lucy never felt so weak before. Usually in her life in Italy, whenever she was going to be rape, she always succeed to beat the guy before her. But because the guy that violated her right now was Natsu, the guy that she secretly had crush into, urm, maybe love, her spine became wobbly like jelly.

"What 'please', Luce?" using his sultry voice that he never used before and his hand plus knee doing multiple tasks, he making Lucy moaned again and he could feel that his jeans become tightened and knee part that he used to sustain his vixen began to be wet. "You know that..."he whispered near almost touched her right ear lobe and then he nibbled it making her moan, "... I'll never hurt you, my Luce..." he nuzzled his nose into her neck, savoring her aroma.

"So..." she panted, "what are you doing now?"

Natsu's face suddenly appeared in front of Lucy, "making you remember that you love me, **only**, and **you're mine."**

His sinful lips hit her swollen lips again. And Lucy began groaned after feeling her breast was rubbed like that night but still not kissed him back, that was thanks for a part of her brain that had not succumbed into lust yet. And then she felt that Natsu stopped his knee movement. A second later, she felt that her left breast free from his grip but then she realized that his sinful right hand was rubbing her most private area from outside her panties. Her eyes widened and wanted to scream. She then felt that her tongue was sucked hard until their teeth clashed together. The worst, his sinful fingers invade her panties while his right knee pushing her left knee up so his index finger could invade her virgin hole.

Natsu lifted his face and stared his flushing Luce in front of him. Actually, deep inside his heart, he knew what he was doing was wrong. But he had to do it, making her realize that she was his.

"Oh, very wet~" Natsu stated.

And Lucy opened her eyes after felt her hands were released. When she opened her eyes Natsu was nowhere. Because she felt strong grip on her hip, she stared down and saw Natsu lifted her red skirt.

"Drenched~"

"Wha..." Lucy could not finished her words because Natsu sucked her lower lips hard, "ahn... AH... Nnn... NATSUUUU!" she felt he was fingering her hole, "Na... ah..." she felt Natsu lifted down her panties, "Nnn-no... Ah NATSU!" and she felt three fingers in her hole while his mouth sucking her nub. Her right leg that lifted by his left hand was rested on his left shoulder.

***DRIP* *DRIP* *DRIP***

"NATSU!" Lucy hit his head.

"That's hurt Luce!" He peeked out of her skirt.

"The bath tub's full! I want to turn it off or the **bills**!" Lucy screamed on his ears.

"Tch," and Natsu put her feet on the floor but when her feet she wobbled.

"I'm okay," then she walked to the bathroom. In her mind, 'Hurry, I must hurry and lock the bath room. Let his heat calm down while staying in bathroom.' And she turned off the knob. When she turned her head, her eyes met the wolves, "Silly me, I should lock the door first," she spoke directed for herself.

And then Natsu pushed Lucy splashing into bath tub, the two were wet now.

The brown orbs stared the onyx, "Natsu, why do you do this?"

"Because I love you."

"But this is possessiveness, Natsu. Not love!"

"I know."

Lucy stared him blankly.

"I become possessive because I can't have you, because I love you, very love you. Don't you understand Luce? I think you understand with everything that I did for you. I always fool goofing around you, save you from perverts, pick you up from your part time job and on every morning before we come to school. After school we always ride home together. I always crash your home, seeking reason to be around you. So who is being oblivious here?" He felt de ja vu again.

Lucy cried.

"Sshh, don't cry Luce. I'll stop this if you really not loving me that I doubt about that," he grinned.

Lucy hit his head, "Air-head."

Natsu smilled, "So, if you really don't love me, tell me while stare my eyes."

Lucy remained silent.

"Luce?"

"Actually, I'd fallen love before, but him only want to sex with me, and I'm afraid to be hurt again," she remembered Sting. "Eh, I don't know, it's mere crush or love, I forgot that feeling. Because I've fallen for you, Natsu."

Natsu smiled, "There, so finally you admit it, don't you? You're really something, Luce. I must push you first. You're really a masochist."

"Said who like to be punched!" Lucy yelled and Natsu laughed.

"So, be mine, Luce. Oh, erm I mean, Lucy, would you mind to be my girlfriend?" Natsu's palms covered her tiny palms.

Lucy stared the water inside the bath tub, "I don't know..."

Natsu lifted her chin and kissed her softly, "I promise, I'll treasure you, Luce. If I ever hurt you, I don't mind to be beaten, you can ask Erza or Gildarts to beat me."

Hearing that Lucy giggled.

"Finally, my favorite expression returns on your face, Luce," he kissed her nose, "So?"

Lucy nodded, "Okay..."

And Natsu hugged Lucy tightly and then kissed her golden crown.

In her head, she was thinking, 'I don't know if a Mafia like me deserve him or not. But at least, let me enjoy my last three months in Magnolia with man that I love...'

"Urm... so Luce... Let's do it... How about it... en.. do..."

Lucy pushed Natsu, "Sex?"

Natsu nodded and got a slap from his girlfriend "NO! I said that for the man I love! the man that I'll marry," but realization hit Lucy after shouting marry-word, because in the end she had to marry Sting...

Natsu stared the stunning blonde in front of him. And like the sleeping beauty, Natsu kissed her tenderly to wake her from her trance.

Lucy blinked.

"It's okay if we don't do it this night, because sooner or later we'll do it. The one that marry you is this Natsu Dragneel, the one who'll marry you is me **only**, got it?" the baka couple smiled each other, "And you must promise me not to wear revealing clothes again in front of public, no flirting, no..."

"But Natsu! Almost my entire clothes are like this!"

Natsu sighed, "Then let's rummage the department store tomorrow," Natsu stood up and walked off from bath tub, "You take bath first, then me. FAST! I'm drenching here, kay!"

"Okay... Boyfriend" Lucy giggled and Natsu grinned leaving the bathroom.

And then Natsu closed the door and then leaned his back on the door. He stared his little man that standing like a soldier, "Damn... I must work you out before my Luce freaking out about you, little dragon." He smiled weakly, "Boyfriend, huh?" he smiled baka-ly... baka Natsu...

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"That's for chapter 17! And a week late! hahahaha, gomen *depressed*

I hope you like and happy with this chapter, DEAR READERS and now please make me happy with you reviewing, following, and favoring this story!

And now, you know who're those double blonde, right? Belle means beautiful in France and if you're wondering about dogeza, you can search it on wikipedia. And about ELPV, you'll know in next chapter, so please keep supporting this story! XD

And one again, **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me**.

See ya in ch 18, ja ne!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**


	19. His Past and His Feeling

**Chapter 18**

**~ His Past and His Feeling~**

**Ssshhhhh**, the frying pan hissed because butter melting on it. Lucy was cooking pancakes, eggs and bacon for her and Natsu's breakfast.

"Hooaaammmm," Natsu yawned and walked to his new girlfriend. He hugged her petite body from behind, "mornin' Luce, what's for breakfast?"

"Hmm, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. But if you want cereal, I'll make it for you," Lucy answered while her hands were busy cooking.

Natsu nuzzled his nose to Lucy's crook.

"N-natsu! Stop it! I'm cooking here..."

"Stop what?," Natsu answered, errr, asked innocently, mumbling from Lucy's neck and gave her ticklish sensation on her neck.

"I swear if you don't stop it, I'll fry you!" Lucy's words showed hostile tones, but Natsu found that her ears were red. 'Tsundere...' Natsu chuckled himself.

He released his hug and sat on the chair, "Actually I prefer you became my breakfast, Luce."

Lucy snapped and turned her head facing her new boyfriend. Her face was red, from embarrassment and anger. But 90% because of embarrassment, "I never know you're such a pervert, Natsu!"

Natsu was still grinning, "I won't deny it and I won't hide it. Yes I AM, Lucy Black! But..." Natsu found her face was funny because of scowling. He loved to tease her, "... don't worry, I'm the one and only your pervert." He grinned his usual goofy grin.

Lucy's face became redder, "That won't make me happy either," she turned her head facing the shouting butter on frying pan. Her ears became redder if possible, "Pervert."

Natsu chuckled, "If I had showed you my pervert-ness since our first meeting, I'm sure you'd have been freakin' out and of course I was not able to have made a move on you," Natsu stretched his tanned hand and stole a slice of bacon and got a slap fromm Lucy, "because you're going to avoid me like Max and the rests." He remembered how max and the rests became so beaten up after being perverts because of Lucy. And he chuckled remembering their swollen faces. Natsu stood up and walked to the fridge taking a glass of milk and drank its contain directly, "I don't know since when, Luce. But your weirdness is pulling me closer to you. I love you because your weirdness, Weirdo!"

Lucy froze.

"I'll say it once Luce," he walked closer after putting the milk on the table and then he turned off the stove. He grabbed his girl's shoulder and made her facing him. He saw red face in front of him and somehow that made him felt warm inside... happiness... He lifted her chin and spoke, "I think I've found my soul mate and I'm being serious here for marrying you, my Luce."

Luce remembered their 'private talk' last night about marrying her and that made her smiled. It was so sweet.

"I tell you this not for sex with you, really," Natsu pinched Lucy's pinkish cheeks softly.

Her smile became wider, "But we're still too young, Natsu..."

Natsu was hugging her petite body and shook their body slowly from side to side while his large palms were engulfing her forearms, "No matter, we'll marry when you're ready. I can wait till we're become adult first," Natsu kissed Lucy deeply, his rough lips found its rhythm with Lucy's lips. After that, he put her crown under his chin , "Be mine Luce... Stay by my side... Don't go... Don't leave me..."

Lucy's orbs widened after hearing 'don't leave me' from Natsu's lips. She remembered that she was mafia and it was impossible to stay in Magnolia longer than three months because...

Natsu felt his girl's body became stiff and that made him worry. But before he could say something, Lucy spoke, "Why do you talk something sad like that, Natsu?"

Natsu smiled weakly, "I don't know, but I got some nightmares before... about you're going to leave me... that's made me afraid..."

The Natsu that Lucy knew was he never admitted that he was afraid, he was to stubborn and strong willed to be a person that fell into the depth of abyss that could made him afraid for some reason. Finally, Lucy hugged him.

"You know, my dad's an secret agent and he's missing for years. Actually dad's searching my mom's killer." Lucy did not move from her position. Patiently, she was hearing his story while her hand playing with his wild locks, "My mom's a researcher. She made a lot of kind medicines that I don't understand till now. But dad said she helped lots of people. And those make me... ermm... I don't want to lose precious person again... i don't want to lose you, Luce... "

Lucy pushed Natsu, "What's your mom's name?"

"Grandine Marvel Dragneel. But before she married my dad, she's Grandine Marvel Redfox."

Lucy's pupil became narrower and that did not go unnoticed by Natsu.

"N- Natsu," 'damn my stutter!' Lucy shout inwardly, "is it okay to tell me this? Isn't this secret for the S-class agents of Fairy Tail and their families?"

Natsu nodded. He drew Lucy and then lifted her to sit on the table. And then he rested his hands beside her thighs and leaned forward, "This is the prove about how serious I'm with you Luce. Didn't I tell you before, that this secret only for the S-class member and his family? And because you'll be my family..." Natsu smirked seeing the flushed Lucy,"... I don't mind to tell you this." He gave his lover a light peck.

"But..."

"So, you don't love me?"

"It's not something like that, Natsu..."

"So, you don't want to marry me?" Natsu showed her his most miserable puppy face.

"NO! I mean yes... I mean... I..." Lucy blushed, "I want, but... this secret... moreover... I..."

Natsu smirked, "It's enough reason for me to tell you this. Moreover I don't want to keep any secret from you," he added inwardly , 'and I hope you could tell me about you more, Luce'. "So, I decided to tell you everything about me."

That was enough to make Lucy smiled and dripped her tears.

Natsu was puzzled, "H... hey, don't cry! Did I say anything wrong?"

Lucy wiped her tears, "No, it's just the of sweet you, Natsu. You're the first man said that to me, and the first man who want to be together with me not because of my body. Thank you." Lucy hugged his neck.

"So... do you want to hear the continuation of my story?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu was telling her about his mother who working as researcher while they were having their breakfast and about his mother sudden disappearance when he was nine and Wendy was three. A year later, there was information about his mother. It was said that Grandine Marvel Dragneel was in Italy so his dad and his uncle, Metallica Redfox went to Italy to take her. But till now his father had not returned home.

Because of the third master of Fairy Tail's kindness, Master Macarov took Natsu; Wendy; and Natsu's cousin, Gajeel Redfox that three years older under his care. And then about Gajeel took mission in Italy and about his and his partner, Juvia Loxar whereabouts disappearing since last year till last week. Gajeel took that mission because he was sure that he could get any information about his dad and his uncle, meanwhile Juvia just followed Gajeel, her best friend since she was 6, although she had to leave her Gray-sama. But unfortunately, Gajeel had not tell anybody about his disappearance to anybody, including Master Macarov.

Inwardly, Lucy felt so... shame... guilty... sad... and afraid... because somehow... she had deceived her boyfriend and Fairy Tail that had regarded her as family... hurting her best friend, Levy-chan... making Gajeel and Juvia had not reported their last mission... Lucy despised herself because of those reason.

"So," Natsu cut Lucy's train of thoughts, "when will we shop for your attires?"

Lucy shook her head, "No need Natsu, really. Those clothes are fine! You don't need to buy me those!"

Natsu fumed, "And let my girlfriend as eye candy for other men? IMPOSSIBLE! Get prepared! We'll go in half hour!" Natsu stood and took the dishes and washed them.

Lucy smiled lovingly at his figure who washed the dishes. His back was so sexy... so lovely... 'WAIT! Since when I became a pervert! I'm sure his pervert virus has rubbed onto me.' she scolded her mind and smiled. "But he's really nice. I wish I was born in Magnolia and met you earlier, Natsu." she whispered.

"Did you say something, Luce?" He turned his face.

"Oh, nothing. I'll change my clothes first."

"Don't wear clothes that revealing your skin too much!"

* * *

An hour later, they had arrived in Magnolia Department Store. They assaulted the garments for woman section and let Lucy chose her new attires, of course with Natsu's approval. After for almost six hours hunting Lucy's clothes, they were having lunch in food court. And then they continued their journey for hunting shoes.

Natsu was wondering how could woman especially his girl had so much energy for shopping... errr... and for playing in amusement park, of course (he remembered how jumpy and energetic Lucy in Ryuzetsu Park a day before) but they were too lazy and had low spirit when they were in mission (except for Erza), mainly for missions that could make your body dirty covered in mud and sweat. Natsu ever asked Lucy to come to his mission, but only once was succeed. They other were failed because she was too afraid her clothes to be dirty and sweaty! Whereas she played in Ryuzetsu Park and of course her clothes would be dirty, but...

Natsu sighed. Natsu really could not understand women for that... He remembered Gildart's wise words about 'Women are mysteries...' but according Natsu, women are weird, especially Lucy. But Lucy was his and only his weirdo.

Lucy walked hand in hand with Natsu. But before she entered the shoes section, Natsu told her "Luce, can you go search your shoes by yourself? I'll catch you later, I have something to buy." and Natsu took her bags.

"Okay, call me when you've done, Natsu!"

"'kay," then he smooched his lover lips declaring indirectly that Lucy was unavailable anymore because Lucy was his, to the men that eying his girl since they had arrived to the store.

After Lucy disappearing from the onyx orbs owner, Natsu walked into 'Undergarments and Lingerie's Section'. He walked to red sexy lingerie that catching his attention before.

* * *

In the same time, a blonde man saw photos about certain blonde with a pinkette on his laptop. Those pictures was sent with information about certain pinkette by Rufus Lohr. The blond spiky haired man's veins are twitched when he saw the blonde girl kissed the pinkette in front of certain arcade. "Lucy Heartphilia... Just wait for your punishment..." he smirked after drinking his expensive scotch.

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU」**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**

**Kuro: **"That's for chapter 18, I hope you understand with my weird English about Natsu's past and his feeling towards Lucy.

Hope you like it!

Don't forget to RnR... Tell me about what you thinking about... and if you have any question, ask me please...

And one again, **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me**.

See ya in ch **19. Her True Nature**,

Ja ne!"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::**


	20. Her True Nature

**Chapter 19**

**~ Her True Nature ~**

"Are you sure coming this mission, Natsu?" the white haired barmaid asked a fine young man in front of her in the middle of day.

"Yep!" he nodded heart fully.

"Alone?"

"Yes Mira!"

"But I think it's better you come in group, ask Erza and Gray. They aren't only burglars, but also murderers that operated in group. And they always put trap whenever and wherever they are operating, so I won't pass this mission if you come alone." Mira answer sternly.

"Oh come on, Mira... I really need the money..." Natsu whined.

"400.000 Jewels? what for Natsu? It's too much for you alone. Just take other mission with usual rewards for solo mission."

"That because..." the young man named did not answer but Natsu blushed.

"Ara-ara... is it related with a blonde girl?" Mira smirked when she saw Natsu's face darkened which slowly hidden behind his scale scarf. Mira giggled and patted Natsu's head, "So, what will you do for the money, Natsu?"

"I want to buy a necklace for her. It's pretty white gold necklace with star-shaped ruby and surrounded by little diamonds. And I'm afraid if I don't buy it soon, it'll be bought by other person, Mira..." then he pouted, "the seller doesn't wanna save it for me, whereas I'd asked him **nicely.**" Nicely? What the criterion of **nice **in Natsu's dictionary, by the way?

Mira squealed, "That's definitely cute, Natsu! Any reason you give her that? Don't tell me you want to give her that necklace to show everyone that Lucy's yours!"

"Huh?" Natsu's face was blank showing that he did not understand with what Mira talking about.

Mira shook her head in disbelief, "Look," Mira pointed to Natsu and told him in whisper, "if man gives ring means she was his, just like marriage; if he giving bracelet is equal with handcuff..."

"Who wants to handcuff his girlfriend? I ain't a..." Natsu trailed off after seeing Mira's death glare,"... sicko..."

"And if you give Lucy necklace that means you owns her, like master has dog." Mira smiled, "And I never know that you're such that man, Natsu..." Mira giggled.

Natsu frowned, "Lucy's not dog," Mira sweat dropped hearing his naive answer, "though that's true she's mine... and she's cute more like cat... not dog."

Mira smiled happily hearing that, "Cute? Since when did there cute in vocabulary, Natsu?"

Natsu grumbled because Mira teased him.

"Ara-ara... You really love her, don't you?" Natsu nodded grinning, "And... I'm so sorry for Lisanna hurting yo..."

"Mira," Natsu cut the pretty barmaid's words," it's okay, really. I'm fine now, see, not heartbroken anymore. So, it's really okay, Mira."

"Thank you, Natsu." Mira smiled warmly.

"So, how about the job, Mira?"

"Sorry, Natsu I still can't approve it," Natsu frowned, sad was clear decorating his handsome childish face. "But, how about I lend you money, then you can pay it with 50% of your your money from your job until your loan getting paid fully."

"But 50% for my job money it's too much..." Natsu knitted his eyebrows.

"Accept or reject," Mira smiled but somehow it made Natsu's spines shivering.

"O... okay..." Natsu sighed.

"Good, I need to go to kitchen," Mira chirped happily.

Natsu sighed again and plumped his face down till kissed the table, "it's boooooorrrriiiingggggg..."

"Oh, are you boring because there's no Lucy here, flame-head? You become spineless when your woman ain't around, huh?"

Natsu turned his head facing the devil, "Shut up, Popsicle! And don't start stripping! Just do it in Red District!"

"What you said!"

"Gray, your cloth," Mira giggled after returning from kitchen.

"What! How can this happen!"

"Because you're stripper to the core!" Natsu ended his mocking with laugh but stopped when a silhouette that owned by the youngest Strauss entered Fairy Hall.

"Lisanna!" the eldest Strauss shouted and touched the youngest' cheek after running in from behind counter to the entrance door, "What happen with your cheek?"

"Don't worry, neechan... It's only a scratch..." Lisanna answered solemnly.

"From what?" Mira examined the plastered wound.

"Glass flied and scratch my cheek, neechan, but I'm alright..." Lisanna put her hand on her sister's hand, "by the way, I'm really hungry, neechaan~"

"Oh, come then," Mira guided Lisanna to bar counter, "the usual, right?"

"Yes, neechan..." Lisanna sat beside Natsu.

"So... I thought you're with Lucy because this morning she said she would somewhere and she didn't say where it's but said that she'd go with ya, so... what happened?"

Lisanna giggled, "Just said you worry about her, right?"

"NO!" a tint of blush colored his cheeks, "I mean yes, she's my girlfriend after all."

Lisanna smiled sadly. Regret vaguely dispersed in her deep blue eyes, "She said that she had her part time job today. So, I think Lucy in florist for her part time job."

"Oh, thanks. I'll go then. Bye Liss."

But before Natsu left, Lisanna grabbed his wrist, "Natsu, make sure you never make Lucy angry, 'kay?"

"Why?"

Lisanna was silent, but after three minutes thinking she answered, "I got this wound," Lisanna touched her plastered cheek, "because I made her angry."

Natsu frowned, "So, you said that Lucy's a kind person who'd hurt her nakama?!" he shouted making people around them turned their attention to Natsu while he snapped his hand from Lisanna's clutch.

"No, I me..."

"Shut it, Lisanna. It's enough, though we dated before and I'd forgiven you because of you and Laxus' affair, I won't ever forgive you if you talk bad about her!"

Natsu ran to the door when Lisanna screamed, "I JUST WANT YOU TO BE CAREFUL AROUND HER, NATSU!"

* * *

"What's wrong with Lisanna!" Natsu mumbled outside the building angrily. If people saw him that time, they would think that he was a new species that made in angry birds game which the newest bird -the flamingo- (**Kuro: I don't own Angry Birds, but the flamingo idea!**), "I mean why she talked something like that! I know that Lucy's weird, but she won't and will never doing something bad! Especially to me! Did Lisanna hit her head so she imagining something impossible like that?" He grunted and took his phone. He touched his phone's screen and dialed that number.

"Hmm, busy?" he dialed that number again, "Lucy..." and he decided to continue his journey to Sun Flower florist. "SHIT! I forget to take any mission and money from Mira! Grrrr... I can't buy it now... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Should I return or..." he caught a glimpse of person, "GILDARTS!" Natsu grinned after seeing that Gildarts turned his head towards Natsu, 'I'll borrow money from Gildarts, hehehehehe' He grinned widely and happily as he saw oasis in the middle of Sahara.

* * *

"It's okay, Lucy dear... You can go home early, moreover with wounded hand like that you couldn't arranged any flower," Mrs. Supetto, the Sun Flower owner spoke.

"No, Mrs. Supetto, I can't. I've promised you before that I'll take care your shop today, because you'll visit your son in Acapella, right?"

"Yes, but I can watch your shop, moreover it's not that painful, really. If your shop's shut it'll be loss for your business."

"Bu..."

"Nope, you've packed your thing and I'm sure you're missing your son a lot," then Lucy opened the Sun Flower door, "don't worry about the shop, and enjoy your day with your beloved son," Lucy spoke softly and smiled warmly.

***Sigh*** "I'll never win in argue with you, Lucy dear. But you can close this shop on 2 p.m. or 3 p.m."

Lucy stared the clock that showing 1.40 p.m. and sweat dropped.

"Really, Mrs. Supetto... just go and take your train..." Lucy shoved the elder woman and the two giggled together, "Be careful and say hello for your son."

"Thank you, Lucy dear..." And Mrs. Supetto walked towards where train station was.

Lucy came into the shop and walked towards the table where the book she read before laying there peacefully. She read and read for almost an hour without moving her sight. Then something blocked her eyes from back, and those were palms. Her/his palm and then he/she nuzzled his/her nose to her crook of her neck.

"Who's this?" Lucy asked, "Ah, I know, it's you Natsu..."

"Are... you... sure..." that voice slurred.

"STING!"

"Bingo!"

He released his palms from Lucy's eyes then he walked around, eyeing the shop and finally leaned his well toned body that warped by white sleeveless Armani shirt with gold trim on the collar and the top of three buttons were unbuttoned and his hands crossed on his uncovered broad chest, "Well, you've become dull in a year, Lu. in the past, you could detect my present easily, but now it's really pathetic. Where's the Black Widow Heartphilia gone, huh?"

Black widow was Lucy's nickname in Mafia world, showing that whoever saw her would die in the middle of her mission on the spot and because she always wore black attires and black hair in her action. Sting moved his gaze to her hands, "What happened with your hands?"

She did not answer Sting's question, but asked him back, "What are you doing here, Sting? Are you looking for woman for fooling around again? I never expected that you'll search your whore till here."

"Watch your mouth, Lu," Sting glared Lucy cockily making Lucy glaring back, "I didn't search any." Sting walked closer to the sitting Lucy and sat on table. He grabbed Lucy's face and spoke, "I just want to remind my little fox in lamb's clothing about her owner."

"So just go to the farm, don't search your fox-lamb here," Lucy answered fiercely.

Sting caressed Lucy's pink lips with his thumbs, "Ck, ck, ck, I felt afraid if I'd lose my fierce and vicious fox before. But I'm glad you haven't change, Lu," he leaned closer to capture Lucy's lips.

But before Sting succeed to capture his targets, Lucy answered, "Never treated me like animal, I hate it and don't make me to hate you more."

Sting raised his right eyebrows but then moved closer and kissed Lucy. He tried to pry Lucy's mouth and Lucy just allowed it but did not answer his kiss. "Kiss me back," Sting ordered her.

"I only kiss man I love," she answered plainly.

Sting stared her dumb founded, "And you didn't call what we just did a kiss?"

"No, it's same with drinking water from bottle."

Sting freak out hearing her amazing answer, "You always amaze and surprise me, Lu," Sting chuckled, the her realized, "Hey, my lips ain't bottle! These are the sexiest lips in this world that women want to kiss!"

Lucy stared him dumbfounded.

Sting sighed and then knitted his eyebrows, "I thought you love me, Lu." Sting pulled himself from Lucy and spoke, "Ah, I see, you have lover here, don't you?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TO DO SOMETHING TO NATSU!" Lucy yelled emotionally, her face was red in anger and her eyes glinted like eying her prey.

"Beautiful... I love this expression," he took his phone and took her picture then smiled adoring his precious art, "well, actually today I just want to say hi to you because happened to be I have business to be attended in Crocus," he walked to the door, "and about reminding you about the real you including you'll be my fiancé so don't do anything stupid."

Gritting her teeth, she spoke, "Never hurt Nat..."

Sting scoffed and opened the door, "Not him, not today..." and he disappeared from the Sun Flower.

Lucy inhaled deep breath, trying to compose herself. When she wanted to put her hair strands behind her ears, she felt something on her hair and put it. It was black rose, "When did he..."

* * *

Tick-tock, time passed very slow, but thanks that finally the sun felt tired so it was resting, making the sun ray absent in the sky of night.

Lucy closed the shop on 8 p.m. She walked alone under the dark sky. There was not any star accompanying her. She had thrown the black rose that Sting gave her before to the river. She did not walked on the edge of river bank like the usual. That day was annoying and so... dark... dull... clamp... obscure... because of Sting ruining her day **plus **bad morning she had with Lisanna.

Actually, Lucy was asked by Laxus to help him to get Lisanna forgiveness. But, Lisanna seemed never gave it easily, because the white haired girl found out that her fiancé playing with another girl behind her back, and the bitch name was Flare Corona, the model of Raven Crow Agency. Then Lisanna poured at her heart contents to Lucy, about her problems and about the men. Lucy was hearing Lisanna's ranting patiently, until she mentioned a name -Natsu-.

Lucy never knew that Natsu and Lisanna were dating in their junior high school for two years because no one ever mentioned about it. Lisanna did not tell her the reason why Natsu and her ended their relationship but might have been something bad ever happened between them because when Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna gathered for the first time, Lucy saw that it seemed that Natsu kept certain distance with his childhood friend. And then Lisanna told Lucy about her first time that happening with Natsu, that Natsu deflowered her. And then she told Lucy that after Lisanna and Natsu breaking up, Natsu dating some women as distraction. Lisanna boasted the speculated reason about Natsu doing something like that because Natsu could not move on from her. Then the white haired girl told Lucy about whoever Natsu ever date and had sex with, for the virgin ones and the experienced woman. Lisanna told Lucy too that usually Natsu had sex with Cana in the old days.

Hearing that, Lucy could not keep her temper at bay. Lucy knew that the broken hearted girl often to be annoying, but she never expected to be annoyed till that extent moreover Lucy was there to help Laxus and Lisanna making up their relationship. Lucy anger container could not take in her anger anymore and she fumed, her outburst was showed with she broke the parfait glass in her hand. She broke it with her bare hands, clutching it and making the glass flying everywhere and a piece of it flied to Lisanna's cheek.

Lisannna was afraid because of her sudden outburst, her eyes widened. But it seemed that not only the youngest Strauss that shocked because of it, but also the waiters, waitresses, and other costumers. The manager came with first aid box and treated the two girls. Lisanna and the others could sense dark aura emitting for Lucy.

Lucy stood up, with her eyes hiding behind her bangs. She took 3000 jewels from her pockets and spoke, "For parfait and glass," and then she stood up, leaving her hand untreated hands and scared Lisanna and the manager.

Lucy did not know where she went, but when she stopped, she was standing in front of the Sun Flower.

"Oh, that's right, I have work today." she smiled but somehow it was not like a smile.

Mrs. Supetto spotted Lucy and ordered her to came in then treated her hands. After that, Mrs. Supetto cleaned the unused bandage and cotton and threw them in the kitchen where the dustbin was. When Mrs. Supetto had left Lucy, she took her phone and called Laxus. She told him about the reason Lisanna mad with him and told the big guy not to involve her in their relationship and threatened Laxus if him ever bothered Lucy about it anymore, she would kill him, happily.

Remembering about all incident in her day, she cringed. She really could not run from her past and fate that she was a mafia to the core.

* * *

When she arrived in front of her apartment and ready to unlock the door, she stopped. She did not ready facing Natsu after everything Lisanna told her before. Then she thought that might have been that was the reason why he was so experienced to pleasure and torture her, knew where and when to touch her, making her writhing under his spell. Lucy frowned, tears were slipping from her hurtful brown eyes, "Why I must fall for him? Why I must fall to the fucking man like Sting and Natsu? I thought he's different..."

"What sin I've done till I get that kind of man? Is everything Natsu told me before lie? He's lie. Liar. All man is same. Liar, only searching legs to be fucked," she mumbled like Juvia that always mumbling whenever there Lucy and Gray were in the same sentence. She turned her heels but stopped when shrill voice called her name from the other side of the door.

"Luce, what are you doing? Aren't you coming in?" Natsu asked tilting his head and showing his childish feature but changed after seeing the stain of tears on her porcelain cheek, "Why are you crying? Who's dare to make you cry!"

**スズク**

**「****SUZUKU****」**

**::::::::::: ::::::::::: ::::::::::: **

**Kuro: **"That's for chapter 19...

That's all the folk and I wish you enjoyed it!

How Lucy will answer Natsu's question about the person that making her crying? and what about Sting's plan to make Lucy remembering her life as Mafia...

Maybe you ask them in your mind, but maybe not, and maybe yes

Don't forget to RnR... Tell me about what you thinking about... and if you have any question, ask me please...

And one again, **I ain't Mr. Mashima, so Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me**.

See ya in ch **20. Upcoming Disaster**

And for the next story that will be updated is ... Eat ME!

Ja ne!"

**::::::::::: ::::::::::: :::::::::::**


End file.
